Playground
by Renata MM
Summary: Uma série de histórias curtas com apenas um capítulo cada, explorando diversos pontos de partida que poderiam ter causado grandes mudanças no universo de HP. Essa primeira série parte da premissa: "E se Harry tivesse recusado a varinha de azevinho e pena de fênix?"
1. Chapter 1

Cada madeira de varinha escolhe um tipo de personalidade. Mas algumas das decisões que tomamos podem afetar nossa personalidade. Azevinho escolhe donos que estão em uma jornada espiritual, precisam aprender a controlar seu temperamento e é boa em Defesa. Mas e se Harry a tivesse recusado, por ser irmã de Voldemort? Que aspectos de sua personalidade iriam aparecer ou sumir? Como isso iria afetá-lo na escola? Com os amigos? Com os Dursleys? No duelo com Voldemort?

S & D

"Eu não vou usar essa varinha. Ela é irmã da que matou meus pais!"

"Sr. Potter, seja razoável. A varinha o escolheu!"

"Mas eu estou rejeitando ela! Se o senhor não quiser me vender uma varinha que não esteja ligada ao assassinato dos meus pais, eu vi outra loja de varinhas no caminho..."

"Mas o senhor já experimentou tantas! E nenhuma deu certo!"

"Talvez por que a sua medição tenha sido só para se mostrar. Se ela valeu para alguma coisa, por que demorou tanto?"

"Por que sua magia é muito peculiar! E azevinho é a madeira do seu aniversário no calendário celta!"

"Então encontre outras de azevinho, oras!"

"Essa é a única com pena de fênix! Com crina de unicórnio seria muito fraca e com corda de coração de dragão muito descontrolada!", a única reação que Ollivander recebeu foi que Harry cruzou os braços e fez uma expressão teimosa, que incluía um biquinho e teve que ceder. Depois de mais de uma dúzia de outras varinhas, ele pegou uma que deu certo. "Salgueiro com corda de coração de dragão, a mesma madeira da varinha da sua mãe, Sr. Potter."

"Essa sim! Ela parece que está cantando para mim. Não cantando de verdade, mas..."

"Entendo. Salgueiro é excelente para Charmes e para Magia Não-Verbal, que o senhor deve estudar no sexto ano. Meus antepassados diziam que 'Quem tem que viajar para longe chega mais rápido com salgueiro.' E corda de coração de dragão, como a da varinha de seu pai, muito poderosa e especialmente boa para feitiços chamativos, mas pode ser temperamental."

"Ceerto. Quanto é?"

"Dezoito galões. A outra era sete, por que a pena foi doada."

Salgueiro também era conhecida por escolher aqueles que tinham inseguranças, mesmo que infundadas e ajudá-los a superá-las. Naturalmente, Harry estava inseguro por estar entrando em um mundo totalmente diferente do que vivera até ali. E assim que eles saíram da loja, a magia da varinha começou a funcionar.

"Hagrid, podemos voltar na livraria? Eu queria comprar algum livro sobre Charmes para ler antes de Hogwarts."

"Mas você já tem os da escola!"

"É, mas lá nos Dursleys nunca tem nada de divertido para fazer, então eu vou estudar. E talvez um livro sobre dragões, já que tem um pedaço de um na minha varinha."

Hagrid foi incapaz de resistir quando Harry mencionou dragões. Mas preferiu esperar do lado de fora para não comprar um livro caro que não deveria. Dragões eram seu ponto fraco.

"Boa tarde. Hogwarts, primeiro ano?"

"Isso, mas eu já comprei os livros da lista. Eu queria mais algumas coisas para ler antes da aula, especialmente sobre Charmes e Dragões, o que você recomenda?"

"Bom, além dos livros da escola e dos de Introdução, eu recomendo..."

"Espera um pouco. Livros de Introdução?"

"Exatamente. O senhor não é filho de muggles?"

"Não, meus pais eram bruxos, mas morreram e eu fui criado por muggles. Acho que por isso pularam os de Introdução. Eu vou querer eles, mas, por favor, continue."

"Certo. Os livros de Introdução vão ficar em um galeão. Qual é seu interesse em Charmes?"

"Eu soube que minha mãe era boa em Charmes e minha varinha é da mesma madeira que a dela. E talvez algo de Transfiguração, meu pai era bom nisso."

"Que tal Charmes Charmosos? Só doze sickles. Ele tem charmes para cuidar da aparência da pessoa. Assim, você nunca mais vai ter que se preocupar em esquecer a escova de dentes.", o vendedor se abaixou para murmurar para Harry. "E tem uma lista de charmes que podem ser usados no mundo muggle, desde que você esteja sozinho no aposento."

"Eu com certeza vou querer esse!", mesmo que ele não pudesse azarar Dudley, ao menos ele poderia praticar magia.

"Uma Nova Casa Mágica – Charmes, Transfigurações e Rituais que podem ser usadas em casas muggles. Você ainda vai demorar para poder usar a maioria deles, pois vai ter que aprender muita coisa antes, mas tem alguns charmes simples que já pode começar a tentar. Quatroze sickles e dez knuts."

"Legal!"

"Magia de Proteção Prática – Guardando e Recuperando seu Poder, não é sobre Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, mas é sobre como não se machucar usando magia, dez sickles. E uma dica que não está no livro é não deixar os professores saberem que você tem esse livro aqui: Artimanhas Mágicas para Manhosos. Ele tem um monte de brincadeiras e custa 8 knuts."

"Muito legal."

"Agora dragões. Você já tem Animais Fantásticos, que é muito bom. Uma Antologia de Monstros para Crianças, dez sickles e doze knuts. Não é para sua idade, mas..."

"É onde eu teria aprendido se meus pais tivessem me criado."

"Exatamente. Dragões, Wiverns e outros lagartos alados do mundo, dezesseis sickles e dez knuts."

"Vou levar dois, um para dar de presente de Natal para Hagrid. Ele adora dragões."

"Visualização Criativa para Iniciantes, dez sickles e quinze knuts. Quando você faz uma transfiguração, tem que visualizar uma coisa se transformando em outra, por isso esse livro é muito útil. Uso Mágico das Formas de Pensamento, dois galeões e cinco sickles, um pouco mais complicado, mas mais detalhado também."

"Vou querer os dois."

"Eu recomendo também Preparação de Ingredientes para Poções, quinze sickles na versão mais simples e um galeão e quatro knuts na de luxo, pois o professor de Poções de Hogwarts é terrível."

"Muito bem, vou querer a de luxo."

"Como você está chegando, ou melhor, voltando agora para nosso mundo, que tal um pouco de História? Garanto que vou indicar livros mais interessantes que seu futuro professor."

"Isso vai ser bom. Quero tanto de coisas mais antigas quanto da última guerra."

"Hogwarts, uma História, já que você está indo para lá. Dois galeões a edição simples, cinco a auto-atualizável."

"Auto-atualizável, por favor."

"Locais de Magia História, doze sickles. A Roda do Ano – Vivendo uma vida mágica, quinze sickles e três knuts. Agora está fora de moda e apenas alguns bruxos mais tradicionais seguem isso, mas esse livro fala de rituais que eram feitos ao longo do ano desde antes de surgir Hogwarts."

"E eu posso fazer esses rituais?"

"Pode, mas recomendo discrição, alguns de seus colegas podem ser contra, especialmente se forem religiosos. O Caldeirão da Memória – Recuperando o Conhecimento e a Sabedora de seus Ancestrais, três galeões e doze sickles, mas é um belo livro."

"Vamos deixá-lo na pilha do talvez. Ele é muito grande e deve ser difícil de ler, fisicamente, eu quero dizer."

"Certo. Grandes Eventos do Século XX, dezesseis sickles e dois knuts. Importantes Descobertas Mágicas Modernas, dezesseis sickles o simples, um galeão e dezesseis sickles o auto-atualizável."

"Auto-atualizável."

"Ascensão e Queda da Magia Negra, um galeão e quinze. A Nobreza da Natureza: Genealogia Bruxa, dois galeões e quinze. É um livro pretensioso, mas pode ajudar você a descobrir quem é quem dos seus colegas, pelo menos os de família importante, antes mesmo de começar Hogwarts."

"Vou levar, mas acho que chega de História."

"Certo. O total é vinte e um galeões, dezesseis sickles e dezesseis knuts.", assim que Harry pagou, o vendedor continuou. "E como hoje é seu aniversário, Sr. Potter, demorei um pouquinho para notar que era o senhor, vou lhe dar um presente. Um porta-livros encantado com miniaturização e peso pena. O senhor pode carregar até dez livros no seu bolso com ele."

"Muito obrigado, não precisava."

"É claro que não! Se precisasse seria uma obrigação, não um presente! Ah, e se o senhor precisar de algum outro livro, basta nos mandar uma coruja. Se não tiver certeza de que livro exatamente, nos escreva e enviaremos algumas sugestões."

"Obrigado. Mas como eu pago as coisas por coruja?"

"Tem dois jeitos, mandando o dinheiro no envelope, ou através de Gringotts. Isso está explicado em um de seus livros de Introdução.", o vendedor ainda deu mais alguns bons conselhos para Harry antes dele ir.

S & D

Quando Harry saiu de lá, já era tarde e eles jantaram no Caldeirão Furado. Embora odiasse os Dursleys, o menino estava ansioso para voltar para casa e ler seus livros.

Naturalmente, os Dursleys confiscaram seus pertences mágicos e os trancaram no seu antigo quarto, o armário sob as escadas. Felizmente, Harry tinha escondido sua varinha na perna e os livros da segunda leva estavam em seu bolso, miniaturizados.

A primeira coisa foi descobrir se sua família estava no tal livro de genealogia. Lendo sobre eles e sua destruição, Harry chorou até dormir naquela noite. Depois foram os livros de Introdução. Havia o chato, mas importante Guia Legislativo para Uso Próprio de Magia e o mais divertido Uma História de Votos, Inquebrantáveis, Vinculativos e Condicionais, Através dos Tempos. Transportes Bruxos nas Ilhas Britânicas lhe forneceu uma maneira de sair da casa dos Dursleys quando quisesse. Como Escrever com Penas faria seus professores entenderem seus trabalhos. Doenças e Aflições Mágicas Comuns o levaria a sua primeira viagem, para tomar vacinas. Mas antes, a série Jovem Varinha, com Princípios da Magia, Princípios de Charmes e Princípios de Transfiguração foram cuidadosamente lidos naquela semana, para Harry tentar seu primeiro feitiço. O tal Pectereus até funcionou um pouco, deixando seu cabelo menos bagunçado!

S & D

Harry Potter estava sentando sozinho em um vagão do trem para Hogwarts, fingindo tranqüilidade, quando um menino ruivo bateu em sua porta e pediu para sentar com ele.

"Meu nome é Ron Weasley."

"Henry Potter, prazer em conhecê-lo."

"Henry, não Harry?"

"Harry é um apelido de Henry. Como vou começar uma nova vida em Hogwarts, decidi usar um novo nome."

"Oh! Posso ver sua cicatriz? Você se lembra daquela noite?"

"Você se lembra de alguma coisa de quando tinha um ano e meio?"

"Não."

"Então. E a cicatriz está aqui."

"Uau!"

"Com licença.", Harry pegou um de seus livros e começou a ler.

"Por que você está _lendo_?", Ron parecia ter nojo até da palavra.

"Por que tem muita coisa que eu quero aprender sobre o mundo bruxo, oras!"

Depois de vários minutos encarando, Harry, não Henry, com incredulidade, Ron desistiu de chamar a atenção dele e dormiu, até ser acordado por alguém batendo na porta.

"Alguém viu um sapo? Trevor fugiu."

"Eu não vi e Ron estava dormindo. Qual é seu nome?"

"Neville Longbottom. E desculpe por acordá-lo."

"Ron Weasley.", grunhiu o ruivo. "Sem problemas."

"Henry Potter. Os prefeitos ficam no primeiro vagão, talvez eles saibam algum tipo de magia que possa ajudá-lo. Se eles não souberem, talvez você possa procurar nos banheiros, sapos gostam de lugares úmidos."

Assim que ele saiu, Ron começou a criticar o menino por ter um sapo e a reclamar de seu rato. Quando ele estava prestes a tentar um feitiço para mudar a cor de seu rato, uma bruxa de cabelos armados entrou, perguntando sobre o sapo de Neville, quis ver o feitiço de Ron, que falhou, e fez um longo discurso sobre os feitiços que já tinha feito e como todos os feitiços pareciam ser em Latim.

"Na verdade, eles existem em várias línguas e os que parecem Latim não são Latim de verdade. Os em Inglês e longos, normalmente são rituais. Mas seus irmãos o enganaram. Posso tentar? Flavusi."

"Muito bem. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar desse charme, você é de família bruxa?"

"Sou, mas fui criado por muggles, achei esse charme em um dos livros que comprei."

"Qual é seu nome?"

"Henry Potter."

"Parente de Harry Potter?"

"Não. Harry era meu apelido de infância."

"Oh, eu li tudo sobre você..."

"É tudo muito ridículo. O que escreveram sobre mim."

"Como assim?"

"Só tinham quatro pessoas naquele chalé. Duas morreram, uma desapareceu, se bem que chamá-lo de pessoa é um exagero, e eu era um bebê. As histórias de como eu o derrotei? Eu não devia nem saber comer sozinho! E os livros dizendo que eu tenho um nundu de estimação? Mesmo que eu fosse imune ao veneno do nundu, ele iria destruir todas as pessoas, animais e boa parte da plantas em um raio de quilômetros!"

"Hã, bem..."

"Ah, e esse é Ron Weasley."

"Prazer em conhecê-los. Com licença."

Depois disso, eles receberam a visita agradável da senhora com o carrinho de doces e a desagradável de Draco Malfoy e seus capangas.

S & D

'Eu prefiro não ir para Slytherin. Pelo que sei, muitos dos meus colegas que estão lá são filhos de Comensais da Morte que não foram para a cadeia. Seriam sete anos muito exaustivos.'

'É uma pena, você poderia ser extraordinário lá.'

'Minha principal característica é a ambição? Quero deixar meus pais orgulhosos, claro, mas não quero, sei lá, ser Ministro da Magia ou algo assim.'

'Existem diferentes tipos de ambição, mas suas qualidades estão relativamente em equilíbrio.'

'Então eu quero ir para Gryffindor como meus pais. Mas antes, você tem algum conselho sobre como posso manter esse equilíbrio?'

'Você quer meu conselho?'

'Você é antigo, então deve ter muita experiência.'

'Muito bem. Que tal conversarmos sobre seu progresso uma vez ao mês? Assim, poderei ver como você está se saindo e ajudá-lo a corrigir seu curso se necessário.'

'Ótimo!'

'Vou falar com Mcgonagall depois. Enquanto isso vá juntar-se aos seus novos amigos em' "GRYFFINDOR!"

Quando o chapéu gritou, a mesa explodiu em comemorações, apesar da confusão anterior por ele ter sido chamado de Henry e não Harry.

S&D

Na primeira aula de Charmes, Henry foi o primeiro a conseguir fazer o Lumos. Na de Transfiguração, ele foi o único a conseguir transformar o palito de fósforo em uma agulha. Na terceira tentativa ele já nem produzia fogo!

Em Poções, Henry notou que o vendedor da Floreios e Borrões estava certo. Que professor tira pontos por dar a resposta certa a perguntas? Ou por respirar muito alto? E a maneira como ele tratou o pobre Neville foi imperdoável.

Felizmente, Henry pode relaxar com uma visita a Hagrid depois, acompanhado por seus colegas de dormitório. Depois de falarem mal do Professor Snape e de Hagrid ter se comportado estranhamento sobre o roubo de Gringotts, eles foram embora, conversando sobre o que teriam nas aulas da semana seguinte.

"Eu sou um desastre com magia, nem sei se vão me deixar continuar."

"Neville, não seja tão pessimista! Que livros você usou para se preparar?"

"Hã, os da série Jovem Varinha."

"Só eles? Eles são bons, mas... Eu vou emprestar para você um dos livros que me indicaram. Visualização Criativa para Iniciantes. Eu não teria conseguido nada sem eles. E vocês podem ver se têm na biblioteca ou esperarem Neville terminar."

"Livros são chatos!"

"Nem todos, Ron. E esse me fez não ter que fazer tarefa para Charmes nem para Transfiguração nesse final de semana."

Convencidos por esse argumento, o quinteto foi para a biblioteca. Madame Pince indicou a direção do livro e Henry resolveu perguntar se ela tinha algum livro sobre varinhas.

S & D

A discussão sobre o livro levou Henry a descobrir que dois de seus colegas, Neville e Ron, usavam varinhas de segunda mão. O assunto foi levado para a Professora Mcgonagall, que escreveu para as famílias e os levou, e aos outros três Weasleys, ao Ollivander's de Hogsmeade. A varinha de Neville era de salgueiro com crina de unicórnio e a de Ron de carpino com escama de dragão, escolhida por ser mais barata que uma com corda de coração de dragão. Os gêmeos ficaram com espruce azul e pena de fênix para um e de loureiro com escama de dragão. Como as varinhas podiam ser usadas por qualquer um dos dois, não importava qual era de quem. Percy de castanheiro com escama de dragão.

Madame Longbottom ficou furiosa com a professora, mas recebeu uma severa reprimenda sobre ter mandado seu neto para Hogwarts sem o equipamento adequado, o que incluiu até um baixo "Frank nunca teria permitido isso".

Molly Weasley ficou ainda mais, já que as despesas com as varinhas poderiam impossibilitá-la de mandar um de seus filhos para Hogwarts no ano seguinte. A professora replicou dizendo que, sem equipamento necessário, seria melhor que eles fossem para uma escola menor. Molly levaria anos para falar com Minerva de maneira amigável novamente. Mas felizmente para os Weasleys, Muriel Prewett cobriu as despesas.

S & D

Hogwarts também precisava de equipamento adequado. As vassouras eram horríveis e Neville sofreu um acidente. Mas Henry se saiu tão bem, mesmo em uma daquelas velharias, que Madame Hooch aconselhou Oliver Wood, Capitão do Time de Quadribol de Gryffindor, a testá-lo como apanhador.

Após um excelente teste, que fez Oliver chorar de alegria, Henry entrou para o time. Depois dos primeiros treinos, ele fez a pergunta de um milhão de galeões.

"Por que não tem um time reserva?"

"Nós mal conseguimos montar um time titular! Eu não tinha conseguido escolher um apanhador decente antes de você."

"Mas e as outras posições? Com outro time poderíamos fazer jogos treinos."

"Harry..."

"Henry."

"Desculpe. Henry, eu sou o mais velho do time e estou no quinto ano. Os gêmeos estão no terceiro ano, nossos adversários na posição não tem ninguém abaixo do quinto ano. Katie está no segundo ano e as outras meninas no terceiro. Normalmente, nos outros times, quase ninguém faz o teste antes do terceiro ano e a maioria só faz depois do quarto."

"Mesmo assim, mesmo que eles não sejam bons, teria alguém com quem disputar."

"Eu concordo com Harry. Pelo menos, poderíamos treinar desviar de obstáculos móveis.", disse Alicia, ganhando uma exasperada correção do nome de seu colega.

"Eu vou falar com a Professora Mcgonagall."

Embora ninguém à altura do time principal tivesse surgido, Oliver encontrou uma competente goleira na segundo anista, Victoria 'Vicky' Frobisher e os outros foram melhorando com os treinos.

S & D

Tudo estava indo normal, até a noite de Halloween, quando um troll entrou na escola e quase matou Hermione Granger que estava chorando em um banheiro por não conseguir superar Henry e Neville em classe.

E foram os dois, acompanhados do time de quadribol que a salvaram. Henry e Neville acertaram uma azaração de espirro dentro de cada narina do troll, o que o incapacitou, enquanto os gêmeos usaram mobilicorpus para puxar Hermione de lá. Além dos pontos que Hermione perdeu para Gryffindor e que os outros ganharam, Henry e Neville iriam ganhar algumas aulas particulares de Duelos com o Professor Flitwick, que ficou impressionado com a precisão deles.

Outro evento importante foi o primeiro jogo de quadribol. Alguém tentou azarar (ou amaldiçoar) a vassoura de Henry, mas ele conseguiu se proteger, ao menos parcialmente, com um Protego e o jogo foi interrompido até que algumas proteções do campo de quadribol fossem reforçadas. Mas bastaria a presença de Dumbledore, que veio para ajudar com as proteções, para que nada acontecesse. Gryffindor venceu, com Henry pegando o pomo de ouro.

Durante a festa, Ron tentou falar algo sobre Snape ameaçando Quirrel na Floresta Proibida, mas os gêmeos ouviram quando ele mencionou ter seguido o seboso na vassoura de um deles e a briga fez o assunto ser momentaneamente deixado de lado.

S & D

Os cinco meninos acidentalmente encontraram o que estava atrás da porta do corredor proibido e depois de uma leve pressão, Hagrid deixou escapar que 'Fofo' guardava algo relacionado a Nicolas Flamel.

"Hogwarts, 16 de novembro de 1991.

À Floreios e Borrões,

Eu preciso de sugestões de livros que falem sobre Nicholas Flamel, sobre brincadeiras mágicas (para alunos do terceiro-ano, que são bem avançados), sobre Herbologia (para um primeiro anista que é espetacular na matéria), sobre cães mágicos (quanto mais perigosos melhor), sobre Magia Artística (desenho e pintura) para iniciantes, algo que eu possa dar para meninas do primeiro ao terceiro ano sem ser azarado (várias delas são da equipe de quadribol) e sobre feitiços que me mantenham aquecido, mas não interfiram com poções.

Desde já agradeço,

Henry James Potter."

Alguns dias depois, os seis meninos, pois Bem, que morava em Hogsmeade, estava com eles, Hermione, Fay e Sally-Anne se reuniram em uma sala abandonada.

"Recebi hoje cedo. Princípios da Alquimia, por Nicholas Flamel.", disse Henry, mostrando o livro. "Segundo a biografia do autor aqui no livro, ele é o único alquimista a desenvolver a pedra filosofal, que cria o Elixir da Vida e transforma chumbo e alguns outros materiais em ouro."

"Como você conseguiu isso? Alguém pode ter percebido e..."

"Hermione, eu escrevi para a Floreios e Borrões, perguntando sobre livros de vários assuntos. A resposta é maior que suas tarefas de História da Magia somadas. E eu também encomendei esse livro sobre Cérberus. Mas nós já sabemos do que Snape..."

"Professor Snape!"

"Está atrás."

"Como eu fui estúpida! A figurinha do sapo de chocolate de Dumbledore fala dele. Eu tinha esquecido."

"Não se preocupe, Fay, eu também tenho essa figurinha. Agora, o que nós vamos fazer?"

"Murta-que-Geme."

"Hã, Fay..."

"Ela é uma fantasma que fica em um dos banheiros femininos. Ela está sempre infeliz e chorona, mas se pedirmos para ela espionar o corredor e nos avisar se alguém tentar passar, ela provavelmente vai ficar animada em participar disso."

"E você se chamou de estúpida? Essa idéia foi brilhante, Fay!"

Tranqüilizados em saber que o corredor estava bem protegido, o grupo se concentrou em suas aulas, nas provas de fim de ano e no feriado de Natal.

S & D

Henry recebeu uma pilha de presentes de Natal, inclusive de alguns lojistas com quem ele se correspondia. Mas o mais interessante deles não tinha o nome de quem mandou: um manto de invisibilidade, que tinha pertencido a seu pai. O segundo mais interessante também foi de segunda mão, uma biografia de um de seus antepassados, publicada no séc. XVII, escrita no séc. XVI e se passando no séc. XV.

Explorando Hogwarts com o manto, ele descobriu um espelho onde via toda a sua família. Ele queria visitá-lo novamente, mas já tinha lido sobre o Espelho do Ojesed e sabia de seus riscos.

O novo termo foi passando tranquilamente. Henry fez seu primeiro amigo fora de Gryffindor, Justin Finch-Fletchey, um nascido muggle. Neville já era amigo de vários Puffs, mas Henry os considerava apenas como conhecidos.

E os Puffs não estavam muito felizes com Henry. Afinal, ele conseguira apanhar o pomo de ouro em menos de cinco minutos e deu a vitória a Gryffindor sobre Hufflepuff, apesar de o jogo estar sendo apitado por Snape.

No começo do feriado de Páscoa, eles descobriram que Hagrid estava com um ovo de dragão. Após várias visitas e questionamentos cuidadosos, Henry foi falar com a Professora Mcgonagall e explicou a situação.

Entre ela e o Diretor, a situação foi acertada. Charlie Weasley e um colega vieram para levar o ovo, mas como ele estava muito próximo da data de chocar, isso seria perigoso. Portanto os planos foram alterados e eles iriam levar o bebê dragão após ele completar uma semana.

Teoricamente o ovo fora 'achado' e uma sala especial foi preparada para que os alunos pudessem assistir ao nascimento, o que a maioria das pessoas que trabalha em reservas de dragão nunca viu. Os alunos que não faziam Trato de Criaturas Mágicas ficaram com inveja dos que faziam, pois eles ajudavam a tratar do dragãozinho. E os que faziam, às vezes se arrependiam, pois o dragãozinho, Norberta, era uma peste. Como prêmio extra por sua ajuda, Henry ganhou uma escama e um pedaço da casca do ovo. O restante da casca foi passado para Snape como ingrediente para Poções.

Pouco antes dos exames, Henry e Neville fizeram seu primeiro contato amigável com alguém de Slytherin. Eles se azararam mutuamente, mas tudo como parte das aulas especiais de Duelos, pois Flitwick incluira Daphne Grengrass e Blaise Zabini. Depois de cada aula, quando eram só os dois alunos, o pequeno professor costumava sair da sala e um elfo trazia refrescos. Isso não mudou.

"Então, Greengrass, o que achou da aula?"

"Fantástica. Já conhecia a fama de nosso professor, por isso tinha pedido as aulas."

"Acho curioso ele ter escolhido esse grupo para a aula.", disse Zabini. "Gryffindor e Slytherin não são conhecidos por se darem bem."

"Acho que foi por falta de tempo. Nós já estávamos tendo essas aulas desde novembro.", respondeu Longbottom.

"Realmente? Sorte a de vocês."

"Estudando muito para os exames?", Neville tentou mudar de assunto, embaraçado pelo entusiasmo (e a pontinha de inveja) da resposta de Daphne.

"Fora Charmes e Transfiguração, tenho que tirar pelo menos A nas matérias e isso não vai ser problema. Defesa é um mistério e Professor Flitwick não deve se importar com a nossa nota. Em Charmes e Transfiguração eu preciso tirar um EE, de preferência um O para poder continuar essas aulas e participar do Campeonato Nacional de 13 a 15."

"Você quer ser duelista? Impressionante!", disse Neville.

"E não é por isso que vocês estão aqui?", perguntou Blaise.

"Não, Flitwick nos ofereceu essas aulas depois do troll e parecia ser um bom jeito de compensar a falta de aulas decentes em Defesa.", respondeu Henry. "Mas parece ser muito interessante."

"Eu tenho alguns ingressos sobrando, se vocês quiserem ir assistir a competição desse ano.", disse Daphne. "Eu deveria convidar as minhas colegas de quarto, mas elas são irritantes. Prometo que não haverá nenhum Comensal da Morte em nosso grupo."

"Isso vai ser fantástico! Obrigado!", disse Henry e Neville confirmou.

"Vejamos se vocês vão me agradecer depois de ouvir as histórias da minha bisavó sobre como eles duelavam no tempo dela."

S & D

Uma noite, depois dos exames, Murta apareceu histérica na Sala Comum de Gryffindor, dizendo que Professor Quirrel tinha invadido o Corredor Proibido.

"Murta, você precisa alertar o Professor Dumbledore.", disse Fay.

"Dumbledore está fora do castelo, foi para Londres.", disse Sir Nicholas.

"Professora Mcgonagall, então. Sir Nicholas, por favor alerte o Professor Flitwick e a Professora Sprout."

Depois de explicarem para os gêmeos o que estava acontecendo, eles chamaram por um elfo, Tibby.

"O que Mestres Encrenqueiros querer?"

"Tibby, alguém invadiu o Corredor Proibido. Você pode tirar a pedra que está guardada no final dele e colocar em um lugar seguro?"

"Tibby vai tentar."

"Por que só um de vocês falou com ela?"

"Por que..."

"...os elfos..."

"...ficam..."

"...nervosos..."

"...quando..."

"...falamos..."

"...assim!"

"Tibby escondeu bem escondido e só vai entregar para Professor Dumbledore!"

"Muito bem, Tibby, você é uma elfa maravilhosa!"

"Mestres querer mais alguma coisa? Tibby poder trazer bolo e suco!"

"Claro, Tibby, se você insiste."

A comilança os ajudou a se distrair do nervosismo sobre o que estava acontecendo. Mais tarde eles receberam uma versão resumida dos fatos, perderam dez pontos cada por se intrometer e ganharam duzentos pontos cada por ter impedido o roubo sem se arriscarem. Até Murta e Sir Nicholas ganharam vinte pontos para suas antigas casas pela ajuda.

S & D

O jovem time de Gryffindor iria enfrentar o experiente time de Ravenclaw, ambos invictos, mas os azuis com uma vantagem de cem pontos, pois não precisaram se apressar para vencer Hufflepuff. Mas apesar da experiência e do talento do adversário, o afiado time de Gryffindor ganhou com uma diferença de duzentos e trinta pontos, com Henry pegando o pomo de ouro.

Gryffindor estava claramente na frente, apesar das deduções de pontos de Snape, e venceu também a Copa das Casas, o que foi comemorado por todos, exceto Slytherin.

S & D – Segundo ano

Henry estava furioso. Alguém estava bloqueando suas cartas! Ele descobriu isso após suas encomendas do Beco Diagonal não terem chegado. Neville recebeu uma visita surpresa de seu revoltado amigo e de lá eles avisaram Greengrass, Fay, os Weasleys, Seamus e Zabini do problema pelo floo. Depois Dean, Sally, Hermione e Justin receberiam telefonemas.

Depois dessas medidas, eles conseguiram ir ao Campeonato de Duelos. Henry achou divertido, mas preferia quadribol, que infelizmente estava fora de temporada. Mas as histórias da bisavó de Daphne eram interessantes, mesmo que embaraçosas às vezes. Era ótimo saber que seu tataravô era um excelente duelista, mas totalmente desnecessário saber que ele tinha um bumbum bonito. Outro bônus foi que ele conhecera Philbert Deveril, diretor dos Puddlemere United. E naturalmente, o Garoto-que-Viveu, o mais jovem jogador de quadribol em Hogwarts em um século, foi convidado a visitar as instalações do clube antes de começar as aulas.

No seu aniversário, Henry recebeu uma carta preocupante do Ministério, dizendo que ele tinha feito magia em sua casa. Embora ele não gostasse dos Dursleys, ele também não desejava o mal deles, por isso entrou em contato, via floo, com Mafalda Hopkirk.

"Madame, eu sou Henry Potter e acabo de receber uma notificação sobre uso impróprio de magia e..."

"E, Sr. Potter?"

"Essa notificação diz que a magia foi registrada na casa dos meus tios. Eu estou com alguns amigos em Gales, para visitar a reserva de dragões."

"Eu vou verificar e se for confirmado, esse erro ficará registrado em sua ficha."

"Eu estou preocupado com os muggles que moram lá. Eu sou o único bruxo da casa, então..."

"Eu vou enviar um auror para verificar, Sr. Potter, e o avisarei quando tiver a resposta."

Henry tinha acabado de sair da lareira de seu quarto na pousada, quando levou outro susto.

"O Grande Harry Potter sir está aqui! Dobby não tinha achado o Grande Harry Potter sir na casa de seus muggles!"

"Meu nome é Henry, sem grande e sem sir. E você é?'

"Dobby, o elfo-doméstico!"

Depois de uma longa conversa, interrompida pela mensagem no floo de que seus parentes estavam bem, Dobby devolveu as cartas e embrulhos de Henry e sumiu. Quando ele contou a história no café-da-manhã, Sr. Dunbar aconselhou-o a escrever para Madame Bones, do DELM e para a Professora Mcgonagall, para que elas fossem devidamente avisadas.

Apesar de Dobby, Henry aproveitou o verão plenamente, com várias idas às casas dos amigos, ao Beco Diagonal e adjacências e a lugares de interesse bruxo. Como o estádio do Puddlemere, na reapresentação do time, onde até o deixaram brincar de pegar o pomo de ouro! Depois de ouvir as muitas histórias de membros do time sobre quadribol e contar suas poucas, Benjy Williams, o apanhador do time, teve um idéia para arrecadar fundos para Hogwarts trocar suas velhas vassouras.

Foi um pouco difícil entrar na Plataforma, mas com Madame Bones e seus aurores de prontidão, isso foi resolvido facilmente. Depois de uma viagem sem grandes incidentes, além de Ginny Weasley acidentalmente se desilusionando, pois queria olhar Harry (Henry!) Potter sem que ele a visse, pois ficava com vergonha, começou mais um ano em Hogwarts.

S & D

Professor Lockhart era uma fraude e um idiota, isso ficou claro logo na primeira aula. O resto das aulas se desenrolou de maneira parecida com a do ano anterior. No quadribol, Fay passou a atacante reserva e Oliver estava tentando matar seus dois times, pois não poderiam 'descansar nos louros das vitórias passadas'.

No Halloween, Henry fora convidado para a festa de quinhentos anos da morte de Sir Nicholas e foi com um grande grupo de amigos e conhecidos. Tibby prometera providenciar comes e bebes adequados para os vivos.

Quando eles saíram de lá, Henry ouviu uns barulhos estranhos e eles foram para o corredor perto do banheiro da Murta, que estava bem mais animada depois do ano anterior. Filch o acusou de matar Sra. Norris, mas logo Dumbledore descobriu que ela não estava morta, mas petrificada.

E depois ficou claro que Lockhart era perigoso em sua incompetência. No jogo entre Gryffindor e Slytherin, ele disse que iria curar o braço quebrado de Harry (Henry!), mas ao invés disso, fez os ossos sumirem. Colin Creevey, um primeiro anista esquisito e irritante que ficava cegando as pessoas com o flash de sua máquina fotográfica, foi petrificando enquanto perambulava pelos corredores com a intenção de visitar Harry (Henry!) no hospital.

Hermione estava arrancando os cabelos por ter deixado seu volume de Hogwarts, uma História em casa. Henry emprestou o dele, mas lembrou a ela que nem tudo o que estava no livro era verdade, como o caso de Norberta. Depois de ler o livro, ela chegou a conclusão de que Malfoy era o Herdeiro de Slytherin e eles deveriam fazer poção polissuco para interroga-lo se passando por alguns de seus amigos. Henry emprestou a ela seu exemplar de Nobreza da Natureza e disse que, se fosse necessário espionar os Slytherins, eles poderiam usar o método do ano passado, que funcionou muito bem.

Quase todos os alunos ficaram excitados com a idéia do Clube de Duelos. Mas os alunos especiais de Flitwick sabiam que Lockhart era o responsável pelo Clube e nem se inscreveram.

Em meados de dezembro começou uma terrível nevasca e até as aulas de Herbologia foram canceladas. Um estudante de Hufflepuff, Roger Malone, foi petrificado e alguns alunos acusaram Henry, mesmo que ele estivesse com um grande grupo na biblioteca.

Felizmente a tempestade passara antes do feriado de Natal e os estudantes que iam para suas casas puderam partir em segurança. Estranhamente, Malfoy, que vivia se gabando do quanto seus pais se importavam com ele, ficou durante as festas. Por isso, Henry pediu que ela o espionasse e de quebra ganhou a versão dela dos fatos referentes à última vez que a Câmara dos Segredos fora aberta, o que levara a sua morte.

O menino procurou o Professor Flitwick, contou a história e o diminuto professor pôs alguns feitiços no banheiro, que o alertaria sempre que alguém se aproximasse daquela pia específica. Nesse processo, ele também encontrou uma sofisticada e discreta proteção para que ninguém quisesse usar aquele banheiro, que se tornara mais popular depois que Murta se tornara uma heroína.

Antes de obterem uma resposta, houve o Terrível Dia dos Namorados, com Lockhart exibindo sua cafonice e falta de senso. E anões mau-humorados servindo de cupido, atacando Henry para ler poesias ruins. Graças ao Professor Flitwick, o anão recebeu mais danos.

Uma pálida Sally-Ann procurou o restante do grupo com um estranho diário, achado em uma saleta em uma parte abandonada do castelo, onde ela se perdera, que dizia que Hagrid era o responsável pela abertura da Câmara dos Segredos. Eles levaram o diário para Flitwick que depois de alguns charmes de detecção os mandou embora e chamou Dumbledore. Mais tarde, todo o grupo foi chamado na sala do Diretor e Sally-Anne recontou sua história.

"O que a senhorita encontrou é um artefato muito maligno, que provavelmente foi criado para abrir a Câmara dos Segredos. Eu o estudarei para descobrir como destruí-lo."

"Desculpe, professor, mas acho que seria bom o senhor contratar um bom desamaldiçoador para isso. O senhor é especialista em muitas coisas, como alquimia, duelos, transfiguração, poções e política, mas eles são especialistas em objetos assim. Eu sei que a escola está sem dinheiro, mas alguns de nós tem dinheiro e podemos contribuir. Eu ficaria arrasada se algo tivesse acontecido com Sally, ela é minha melhor amiga!"

"Muito bem, Srta. Dunbar."

"E talvez para quebrar a Maldição da posição de professor depois que Lockhart for embora."

"Professor Lockhart, Sr. Longbottom."

"Assista a uma aula dele e veja se você tem coragem de chamá-lo de professor.", disse Dean.

"Sei lá, Snape está aqui há anos e ele é péssimo!"

"Sr. Potter! Todos vocês! Nada de desrespeito a seus professores."

"Isso entraria novamente na questão de que se eles merecem ou não ser chamados de professores.", disse Fay.

"Srta. Dunbar, Srs. Potter, Thomas e Longbottom, menos trinta pontos cada por desrespeito aos seus professores. E cinqüenta pontos cada por terem levado esse diário a um professor e resolvido a situação."

"Professor Dumbledore, e quanto a Hagrid? Ele foi expulso mesmo sendo inocente..."

"Mas a acromântula era motivo suficiente para expulsão, Hermione, e até para prisão.", disse Fay.

S & D

Henry, Neville e Fay contribuíram com cem galeões cada para contratar um desamaldiçoador, mas não souberam nada do resultado, apenas que o objeto estava sendo estudado.

Eles acabaram não pensando mais tanto no assunto, envolvidos com suas classes e quadribol para alguns deles. Gryffindor massacrou Hufflepuff, ganhando de quinhentos e setenta a trinta.

Certo dia, logo após os exames, todo o time de quadribol de Gryffindor foi chamado para a sala do Diretor. No caminho, eles encontraram o time de Ravenclaw. E no escritório estavam Dumbledore, o Conselho de Governadores da escola e dois representantes da Liga de Quadribol. Eles propuseram um jogo exibição, logo após o final da escola, entre o pior time da Liga, os Chuddley Cannons e os campeões de Hogwarts, que seriam um dos dois times presentes. Lucius Malfoy estava acompanhado de seu elfo, a quem o menino reconheceu. Quando o loiro estava se preparando para ir embora, Henry discretamente lançou um _Lubricis_, charme que torna as coisas escorregadias, em sua luva, fazendo-a cair na cabeça de Dobby, que se considerou livre. Lucius levantou sua varinha contra o menino, apenas para receber dezenas de _Expelliarmus_, dos espectadores, que só o viram tentar atacar Henry sem razão. Com isso, ele perdeu seu assento no Conselho de Governadores.

Finalmente chegou o esperado jogo contra Ravenclaw, que estava com um time misto. Gryffindor acabou ganhando com cento e setenta pontos de diferença, uma vitória suada. Pobre Ron não sabia para quem iria torcer no jogo exibição.

Lockhart tropeçara em uma escadaria, tentou um feitiço para se proteger, mas só conseguiu lembrar o _Obliviate_ e apagou sua própria memória, indo morar em St. Mungus permanentemente.

S & D – 3º ano

O time de Gryffindor venceu os Cannons com mais facilidade do que vencera Ravenclaw. Todos foram sondados por times profissionais, especialmente o Oliver, por causa da idade.

Durante a festa, Henry deu seu primeiro beijo, com a amiga de Katie, Leanne. Mas eles não se mantiveram em contato.

Os Weasleys tinham outro motivo para comemorar, pois tinham ganho um prêmio e iriam viajar para o Egito.

Outro acontecimento importante daquele verão foi o Campeonato de Duelos, onde Henry e Neville torceram por seus amigos Blaise, que ficou em décimo quinto lugar, e Daphne, que ficou em terceiro. Na comemoração, Henry e Daphne se beijaram, decidiram continuar sendo apenas amigos, pois eram muito novos para namorar e se beijaram mais um pouco.

A visita do grupo à Reserva Modesty Rabnott de Pomorins foi quase um desastre, pois Henry reflexivamente se movimentava para pegar os pequenos pássaros, antecessores do pomo de ouro e que serviu de modelo para eles. Fay e Sally tiveram que ficar de mãos dadas com ele o tempo todo para evitar um desastre.

Eles também foram a um parque de diversões muggle, com os pais de Hermione e de Sally cuidando do grupo. Henry foi repreendido por Madame Bones por causa do perigo de Sirius Black no dia seguinte, mas ele nem imaginava do que se tratava. Depois de explicar, ela levou o menino para sua casa, onde ele estaria mais seguro e longe da presença desagradável dos Dursleys.

Henry resolveu contratar Dobby para cuidar dele e servir de segurança. Depois de uma longa discussão sobre pagamentos e folgas, a que o elfo recusava, ele foi contratado por um sickle por semana, com bônus em todas as datas festivas. Com sua arma secreta e um ex-auror como proteção, Henry conseguiu sair um pouco da mansão, indo à praia, ao cinema e ao Beco Diagonal. Mas Madames Bones não se convenceu de que ele estaria mais seguro fora do país e se recusou a deixá-lo ir para o sul da França. Talvez por que Susan queria ir junto e mencionou praias de topless.

Os adolescentes ficaram um pouco inibidos com a presença de Gaius Marwood, mas ficaram gratos quando dementadores invadiram o trem, já que o ex-auror os expulsou com um patronus.

"Talvez nos devamos contratar você como tutor em Defesa. Nossos últimos professores foram horríveis."

"Fico lisonjeado, Srta. Dunbar, mas sei que esse ano vocês terão um bom professor. Eu trabalhei ocasionalmente com o Sr. Lupin e ele é muito competente.", como que para confirmar suas palavras, o tal professor bateu a porta para verificar se todos estavam bem e recomendou que eles comessem chocolate.

"Um professor que receita chocolates não pode ser ruim.", brincou Henry. "Dobby, você pode avisar para os elfos de Hogwarts o que aconteceu e pedir para eles prepararem coisas com chocolate para hoje?"

S & D

Alguns alunos começaram a reclamar que o ano nem começara e Gryffindor já tinha trinta pontos. Depois do jantar, Dumbledore esclareceu e tudo foi perdoado garças ao chocolate.

A maior parte do grupo resolveu fazer Aritmancia, Runas e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Henry recebera conselhos de Flitwick e dos comerciantes do Beco Diagonal e os partilhara com seus amigos. Ron e Hermione eram os únicos a fazerem Adivinhação, mas Hermione estava fazendo todas as matérias.

Aritmancia parecia difícil, mas interessante e eles saíram satisfeitos da aula. Ron, Hermione, Lavender e Parvati, no entanto, pareciam desolados na aula seguinte, de Transfiguração. Aparentemente, algo terrível iria acontecer com Lavender, Parvati iria morrer em breve, os Cannons iriam continuar perdendo (o que era senso comum e não uma previsão) e Hermione não tinha talento.

Depois de serem consolados pela Professora Mcgonagall, e de terem que relembrar várias coisas dos anos anteriores na aula, eles foram almoçar e de lá para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, com a Professora Grubbly-Prank, onde eles estudaram augúrios, pássaros que podem prever o tempo e todos riram com a história que a professora contara sobre Uric, o Esquisito. Muitos dos alunos passariam a estudar mais História fora da sala de aula. Ou em sala com um fone de ouvido.

A primeira aula de Defesa também foi ótima, onde eles enfrentaram um bicho-papão. Ver Snape com vestido, chapéu e bolsa foi hilário. E alguns dos alunos tinham medos bem estranhos. Runas também foi desafiador e divertido.

Os treinos de quadribol eram cada vez piores, graças à presença dos dementadores. Dean se juntou ao grupo, como atacante reserva.

Henry pediu ao Professor Flitwick que os ensinasse o _Expecto Patronum_, e o professor resolveu dividir essa responsabilidade com o Professor Lupin. Fay e Justin se juntaram ao quarteto de duelistas naquele ano.

Os professores não queriam que Henry fosse para Hogsmeade, mas ele tinha a permissão, extorquida por Madame Bones dos Dursleys, e já tinha providenciado uma escolta. A visita foi divertida, mas Henry não conseguiu ver lógica ou graça na Cabana dos Gritos.

Durante a festa de Haloween, Sirius Black tentou entrar na Torre de Gryffindor e esfaqueou o quadro da Mulher Gorda quando ela se recusou a deixá-lo passar. Por causa disso, todos os alunos foram obrigados a dormir em sacos de dormir no Salão Principal. **Alguém** acertou Draco, que não parava de reclamar, com um _Somnus_, azaração para fazer a pessoa dormir.

Snape deu uma aula de Defesa no lugar de Lupin. Ele tentou fazer os alunos chegarem à conclusão de que o outro era um lobisomem, mas ele realmente era incapaz de ensinar qualquer coisa. E os poucos alunos que sabiam, não se importavam.

No dia dessa aula, Draco Malfoy foi mandado para a enfermaria, severamente azarado. Assim o jogo teve que ser adiado para o sábado seguinte. Gryffindor, estreando suas Nimbus 2002, doadas pela companhia para o time depois da vitória sobre os Cannons, arrasou Slytherin, vencendo de 370 a 120. Isso não foi devido à superioridade das vassouras, mas a substituição de Alicia, que pegara varíola de dragão sabe-se lá aonde, por Fay. Essa substituição se tornaria definitiva. Na festa, Henry trocou alguns beijos com Sally, o que gerou aplausos, assovios e caos generalizado da parte dos gêmeos.

Por causa da presença dos dementadores e do convite dos pais de Justin, Henry não passou o feriado de Natal em Hogwarts e sim na casa do amigo. Eles estavam felizes de conseguir produzir ao menos a névoa do Patronus. Os dois comemoraram o Yule em uma cerimônia na propriedade dos Greengrasses, que por sua vez adoraram o 'Natal muggle' na residência dos Finch-Fletchey.

Entre os presentes de Natal de Henry estava uma Firebolt. Naturalmente, ele exibiu o presente quando voltou para Hogwarts. Hermione falou com a Professora Mcgonagall sobre a vassoura de Henry e a senhor foi confiscá-la para análise.

"Se Hermione tivesse se dado ao trabalho de falar comigo, ela saberia que minha vassoura foi analisada por especialistas da loja de quadribol e de Gringotts! Depois do diário do ano passado eu sou especialmente cuidadoso com presentes de origem desconhecida!", Henry levou duas semanas para voltar a falar com a menina. Como ela estava constantemente brigando com Ron por causa da rivalidade entre seus bichinhos de estimação, ela se sentiu completamente isolada.

Gryffindor teve outra vitória espetacular sobre Hufflepuff, 420 a 60. Depois das comemorações daquela noite, Sirius Black atacou a cama de Ron. Isso causou ainda mais revolta contra Black, pois a Mulher Gorda agora era guardada por trolls de segurança, que eram fedidos e mal-encarados. Nenhum primeiro anista se arriscava a entrar ou sair da torre sozinho e muitos dos segundo anistas faziam o mesmo. Isso aumentou e muito o trabalho dos prefeitos, levando Percy Weasley a ter uma crise nervosa e ser afastado da posição.

Os gêmeos Weasleys apresentaram o fantástico e sensacional Mapa dos Marauders para Henry, que o deixou com Dobby, que deveria comunicar a seu mestre se visse alguém que não deveria estar lá, especialmente Sirius Black. No dia seguinte, Dobby encontrou Peter Pettigrew na cabine de Hagrid, mas só o rato de Ron estava lá. Lembrando da aula sobre animagus e do treinamento com Flitwick, Henry paralisou o rato e o levou para seu mentor. O rato era mesmo Peter Pettigrew e eles chamaram Madame Bones. Depois de um cuidadoso interrogatório sob Veritasserum, a história foi esclarecida.

Em poucas semanas, Sirius Black teve seu nome limpo e os dementadores voltaram para Azkaban. Henry conseguiu encontrar Sirius e esclarecer a situação. A primeira reação do ex-condenado foi abraçar o afilhado e a segunda convidá-lo a morar com ele.

"Eu adoraria! Se você tomar banho e isso for só resultado do combo prisão/fuga da prisão.", a brincadeira o fez Sirius rir e a risada dele era contagiosa. Só depois de se recuperar da crise de riso. "E é Henry, aliás. Harry Potter acabou virando aquele personagem de livros estúpidos."

Sirius conseguiu voltar a Hogwarts a tempo de ver o último jogo de quadribol. Ravenclaw não teve chance e perdeu de 380 a 100. Mais uma vez, eles ganharam a taça.

S & D – 4º ano

Dumbledore convencera Henry e Sirius de que o menino deveria passar algum tempo na casa dos Dursleys por causa das proteções, que seriam monitoradas por eles. Mas isso não significava que ele teria que ficar o tempo todo lá e Sirius o buscava duas vezes por semana para passear e escolher uma casa para eles morarem. Todas as casas que Sirius herdara dos Blacks precisavam de reforma e redecoração. Eles também foram ver o Campeonato de Duelos, onde Daphne foi campeã, Blaise ficou em oitavo, Fay em décimo e Justin em décimo terceiro. A campeã e Henry sumiram um pouco da festa, mas continuaram com seu acordo.

Eles também fizeram uma breve viagem para o Havaí, pois ambos queriam aprender a surfar. Mesmo que não tenham feitos muito progresso, eles estavam ansiosos para tentar de novo. Por isso Sirius decidiu comprar uma casa de praia em Porth Tregoryan, em Cornwall quando eles voltaram da viagem. A nova casa recebeu proteções extra assim que eles receberam a má notícia de que Pettigrew fugira do Ministério, onde aguardava seu julgamento.

Mas o surf ficou esquecido por causa do quadribol. Eles assistiram a final da Copa do Mundo no melhor camarote e viram a Irlanda ganhar da Bulgária como Slytherin costumava ganhar de Hufflepuff: com o apanhador adversário pegando o pomo. Viktor Krum era fantástico, mas o resto do time não acompanhava. A festa foi estragada por alguns idiotas vestidos como Comensais da Morte que estavam torturando muggles e pondo fogo em barracas. Sirius tirou Henry dali sem se importar com mais nada, mas voltou depois para ajudar. Nenhum deles foi preso, mas Ron foi acusado, pois a sua varinha havia lançado um _Morsmodre_, a marca de Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Assim que Arthur Weasley os convenceu de que a acusação era ridícula, eles começaram a acusar o elfo de Bartemius Crouch, que deu roupa para ela, ou seja, insistiram em ser ridículos. A pobre Winky estava inconsolável. Pelo menos até Sirius conversar com ela e contratá-la.

A volta às aulas foi feita sob uma tempestade horrível. Henry, Fay e Neville começaram a lançar _Impervious_ em si mesmo e em alguns colegas. Alguns outros colegas e a maioria dos prefeitos seguiram o exemplo e logo eles chegaram secos em Hogwarts. Até o pequeno Dennis Creevey, que caíra no lago e fora salvo pela lula gigante, estava seco.

Quando Dumbledore anunciou que não haveria torneio de quadribol naquele ano, houve uma revolta geral, ligeiramente mitigada pelo anúncio do Torneio Tri-Bruxo. Mas Henry não aceitou aquilo. Ele subiu na mesa e usou um _Sonorus_ para deixar sua opinião clara.

"Eu li sobre esse Torneio. São três provas mortais, com apenas três participantes, um de cada escola. Eu proponho que o senhor convide os times de quadribol de Beauxbatton e de Durmstrang e nós façamos um torneio inter-escolas de quadribol. Basta não coincidir as datas dos dois. Assim ainda teremos esse torneio estúpido, basta ver o percentual de mortalidade para saber que ele é estúpido, e um torneio de quadribol muito mais emocionante!"

"E um torneio de Gobstones também! Vai ser um ano muito animado!", Fay seguiu o exemplo de seu amigo.

"E outros mini-torneios, como para fazer poções, transfigurar coisas! Isso será educativo e vai ajudar nos nossos estudos também!", dessa vez foi o Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein que seguiu o exemplo dos Gryffindors. Seu amigo Terry Boot também subiu na mesa, mas apenas gritou apoiado. Toda a escola fez o mesmo, até os alunos mais tímidos. Ninguém queria deixar de ser parte disso.

Depois dessa exibição, Dumbledore acatou as idéias. Os dois primeiros jogos, Gryffindor vs Slytherin e Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw, foram adiantados e tiveram placares de 420 a 170 e 200 a 320, respectivamente. Hufflepuff talvez tivesse ganho, se a apanhadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, não tivesse distraído seu adversário flertando com ele.

Quando as escolas chegaram para o torneio, trouxeram muito mais alunos do que fariam de outra maneira e tudo ficou mais animado. No sorteio do Torneio Tri-Bruxo, no dia seguinte, Fleur Delacour foi a campeã de Beauxbattons, Viktor Krum de Durmstrang e Cedrico Diggory de Hogwarts. Então um quarto papel saiu.

"Harry Potter.", depois de muito esforço de seus colegas, **Henry **Potter se levantou e foi até Dumbledore e pediu para ver o papel.

"Boa sorte para achar essa pessoa."

"Harry, meu menino, esse papel tem o seu nome."

"Não, não tem. Como qualquer estudante e professor de Hogwarts já sabe, meu nome é Henry, não Harry."

"Mesmo assim..."

"Eu exijo a presença de meu guardião, Sirius Black, imediatamente. E de Madame Bones também."

"Isso não é necessário, meu rapaz."

"Então eu vou voltar para minha mesa."

"Você tem que ir para a sala com os outros competidores!"

"Se o senhor insiste nisso, eu insisto na presença de Sirius e Madame Bones. Vice-Diretora..."

"Obedeça ao Diretor, Sr. Potter.", enquanto ela negava seu pedido, dois elefantes prateados correram para fora do castelo.

"Eu já os alertei, Sr. Potter."

"Filius, eu disse que isso não é necessário!"

"Potter sempre quer causar problemas. E com Black junto. Idêntico ao pai, arrogante, pensa que as regras não foram feitas para ele. E agora com Lupin junto o tempo todo. Deve ter sido ele que pôs o nome desse moleque no Cálice. Idiotas metidos a valentões, sem talento..."

"Remus, você colocou o nome de Harry no cálice?"

"Não, professor, eu não coloquei."

Depois de mais alguma discussão, Sirius e Madame Bones chegaram e ouviram a versão de Dumbledore e a de Henry sobre o assunto. Madame Bones concordou que Henry não era obrigado a participar do Torneio e Dumbledore fez cara de desapontado. O rapaz teve que se conter para não mostrar a língua.

Outras escolas de magia foram contatadas sobre terem algum aluno com o nome que saíra do Cálice de Fogo. A resposta foi sempre a mesma: não, mas eles adorariam ter sido convidados para as outras partes do torneio.

O primeiro jogo entre escolas foi no sábado seguinte, onde Slytherin perdeu para Lês Cygnes, de Beauxbattons, de 120 a 270. À tarde foi a vez dos Harfangs de Durmstrang, com Viktor Krum, vencerem Ravenclaw por 200 a 100. Os atacantes não eram muito bons, mas Viktor não se impressionou com Cho. Naquela noite chegaram os representantes do Salem, Escola de Magia dos Estados Confederados (EMEC) e Touro Sentado dos EUA, Oppinatork e Academia de Magia Franco-Anglo-Canadense (FAC), do Canadá, naturalmente, Montezuma, da América Central, Achachila do Peru, Curupira do Brasil, Mahoutokoro do Japão, Jadu, da Índia, Koldovstoretz da Rússia, Uagadou da África subsaariana e Heka do Egito.

Para fazer o campeonato de 66 times funcionar, eles foram dividos em grupos de seis, cujos campeões se enfrentariam depois. Apenas Oppinatork não tinha time, pois era a escola inuit do norte do Canadá e lá era muito frio para os alunos se interessarem pelo esporte. A outra escola canadense tinha apenas dois times e o campeonato deles envolvia as outras escolas norte-americanas, onde Salem também tinha dois times, EMEC e Touro Sentado, um cada. A mexicana Montezuma tinha cinco times e não participava desse torneio. Beauxbattons e Achachila tinham quatro participantes cada. Curupira tinha seis times. Mahoutokoro, que englobava boa parte do Extremo Oriente, cinco. Jadu, responsável pelo Oriente próximo, oito. Koldovstoretz, seis. Uagadou, onze e Heka apenas dois, participando de um campeonato com a outra escola africana. Para as escolas com quatro ou mais times, necessariamente um dos times de sua chave deveria ser da mesma escola, para que eles jogassem antes da chegada. O campeão do ano anterior de cada uma dessas escolas seria o 'cabeça-de-chave', além do campeão do Torneio Norte-Americano. Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff necessariamente estariam na mesma chave por já terem jogado um contra o outro e o mesmo aconteceu com algumas das outras escolas. O complicador foi que as escolas do Hemisfério Sul já estavam no meio do campeonato e alguns jogos tiveram que ser ignorados.

Gryffindor jogou de manhã contra Lês Belles Ballais, vencendo de 480 a 50, pois o outro time estava mais preocupado em parecer bonito voando do que em jogar, e à tarde, e à tarde, o Nerida, outro time de Durmstrang, perdeu para Hufflepuff de 180 a 50, com uma rápida atuação de Cedric, ainda envergonhado pela derrota contra Ravenclaw.

Nas semanas seguintes ocorreriam jogos simultâneos nos outros campos e eles teriam que jogar até o começo de dezembro para dar conta, mas todos os jogadores estavam animados. Os torcedores reclamavam um pouco, pois não poderiam assistir a todos os jogos. Oliver Wood ficou decepcionado por nunca ter tido nada assim enquanto ele estava na escola, mas ficou contente em receber omniculares com os jogos de seus ex-companheiros de times, o que logo se tornou um sucesso com seus companheiros de time.

Em plena terça-feira, 24 de novembro, houve a primeira prova do torneio oficial. Os campeões tinham que resgatar um ovo de ouro do ninho de um dragão. Nenhum dos três campeões morreu, nem sofreu danos permanentes além de uma ou outra cicatriz. Mas Cedrico não poderia participar do próximo jogo de Hufflepuff e teria que ser substituído por seu reserva. Viktor estava apático no jogo e quase não pegou o pomo de ouro, pois estava deprimido por involuntariamente ter causado a destruição dos ovos de seu dragão.

No final do período de jogos, Gryffindor, L'Aigles, de Beauxbattons, Harfangs, Chaac, de Montezuma, Illapa e Mama Oclo, de Achacila, os Buriti, de Caipora, Duthi, de Jadu, Gamayun e Perun, de Koldovstoretz e Ogoun, de Uagadou.

A maioria dos alunos ficou durante o feriado para confraternizar com os colegas estrangeiros. E houve o Baile de Yule. Henry foi com a apanhadora dos Perun, Ingrid. Eles se divertiram muito e até engataram um pequeno romance, que iria acabar e se tornar só amizade depois que ela fosse embora.

Como janeiro e fevereiro seriam muito frios para os estudantes de países tropicais jogarem quadribol, nesses meses houve o Campeonato de Poções, que Fay ganhou em sua faixa etária e em seu discurso agradeceu seu tutor, pois Hogwarts não tinha ninguém que ensinasse a matéria. Depois de uma longa discussão, ela conseguiu sair apenas com a perda de alguns pontos e uma semana de detenção com Filch.

A segunda prova foi dia 24 de fevereiro e os pobres campeões tiveram que mergulhar no lago gelado para salvar uma pessoa importante para eles. Hermione, que foi a refém de Viktor, não ficou nem um pouco feliz com isso. A audiência também, pois eles só ficaram olhando para o lago por uma hora.

Na semana seguinte, foram os jogos eliminatórios do Torneio de Quadribol. Gryffindor ganhou de Perun, com Henry pegando o pomo. Ingrid não considerou usar a tática de Chang, que considerava degradante. Ogoun ganhou de L'Aigles, Harfang de Gamayun, Chaac de Duthi, Mama Oclo de Illapa. Buriti jogou contra o mais bem colocado dos segundo lugares, Sirsir, de Jadu e ganhou.

Depois disso houve um Campeonato de Duelos, também separado por anos escolares, onde Daphne ganhou em sua faixa etária, a única de Hogwarts a ganhar também.

O Campeonato de quadribol continuou Com Gryffindor ganhando de Buriti, Ogoun perdendo para Mama Occlo, Harfang ganhando de Chaac. Os três times vencedores jogaram entre si em um campeonato de pontos. Gryffindor foi o campeão, com Henry vencendo um duelo de apanhadores com Viktor, cujo time ficou em segundo lugar.

A última prova foi ainda mais chata para assistir. Viktor Krum venceu depois de uma hora e quarenta. Professor Dumbledore e Professora Mcgonagall interromperam a festa na sala comum de Gryffindor com a notícia de que Henry fora seqüestrado, conseguira fugir e estava bem, mas não voltaria com eles para Londres.

Henry recebera um bilhete falso de Ingrid, com quem ele tinha terminado horas antes, pedindo para encontrar com ela na Casa dos Gritos. Lá ele foi preso e levado para um cemitério, onde presenciou a ressurreição de Voldemort. Felizmente, ele tinha estudado com Sirius como se tornar um animagus, conseguiu sua primeira transformação e usando sua forma de tordo, fugiu com um bando deles, que dormiam em uma árvore próxima que foi atingida por uma maldição.

S & D – quinto ano

Fudge, sob a influência de Lucius Malfoy, tentou negar os fatos, mas Sirius e Amélia não permitiram. O loiro acabou sendo interrogado sob Veritasserum, depois que Henry fez o mesmo para provar que não estava mentindo ou inventado. Lucius e alguns de seus companheiros foram presos, enquanto outros fugiram.

Recusando-se a deixar o idiota-cara-de-serpente estragar a vida de seu afilhado, Sirius comprou um iate e foi velejar com ele pelo Mediterrâneo. Neville também foi com eles. A viagem foi interrompida brevemente, no entanto, para eles impedirem que uma mulher vil do Ministério, Dolores Umbridge, passasse uma legislação sobre lobisomens que impediria Remus Lupin de continuar ensinando em Hogwarts, entre outras coisas.

Henry tinha pesadelos terríveis com Voldemort e sua cicatriz doía em todas as ocasiões em que ele tinha esses sonhos. Nenhum dos médicos de St. Mungus souberam do que se tratava e eles decidiram visitar uma na Grécia.

Quando os dois voltaram para o iate, tiveram a companhia de Fay, Sally, Daphne e Blaise. As duas primeiras iriam estudar em Salem naquele ano, por determinação e influência da mãe de Fay. Elas iriam sentir falta dos amigos, mas seria uma experiência interessante.

Os adolescentes não deram trabalho para Sirius e se comportaram bem. Houve algumas trocas de beijos, com diversas combinações de pares, mas tudo casual e leve. Ninguém tentou entrar no quarto de ninguém ou coisas do gênero. Nesse período, Sirius começou a ensiná-los sobre a transformação animagus, que poderia ser um trunfo importante para eles como foi para Henry. Embora nenhum dos outras tenham conseguido a transformação, eles descobriram seus animais. Fay era uma beija-flor tesoura, Sally uma coelhinha, Daphne uma husky, Blaise um lagarto ágil e Neville um urso.

S & D

Esse ano, além das temidas provas N.O.M.s, Henry teria que se preocupar com o campeonato de quadribol. As datas dos jogos mudaram, para que os campeões das escolas européias pudessem se enfrentar. Neville e Hermione eram os novos prefeitos de Gryffindor. Mas nenhuma dessas tensões se comparava com o clima sombrio de guerra. Muitos parentes e conhecidos dos alunos sumiram ou foram assassinados.

Nas aulas de Duelos, Flitwick pediu que cada um deles escolhesse dois aluno de outra casa e os tutorasse nisso. Henry escolheu Terry Boot e Susan Bones, mas ele e Susan logo começaram a namorar, por isso o professor o fez trocar com Neville, que estava ensinando Kevin Enthwistle e Hannah Abbot e também começara a namorar sua tutorada. Hannah e Henry não eram uma boa combinação. Ele a achava chata e que Neville poderia conseguir alguém melhor. Daphne estava tutorando Anthony Goldstein e Megan Jones, Blaise se ocupava com Hermione e Padma Patil e Justin com Morag Mcdougal e Dean Thomas. Henry e Susan chegaram a conclusão de que um ano com N.O.M.s, Campeonato Europeu Escolar de Quadribol e a ameaça de uma guerra não era um bom ano para namorar e terminaram, mas continuaram amigos.

Angelina era a nova capitã e uma Alicia cheia de si voltou a ser atacante. Sem Fay, a qualidade do ataque do time caiu, mas mesmo assim, Gryffindor venceu Slytherin com facilidade, 270 a 100. Com placares semelhantes, eles venceram as partidas restantes e iriam jogar com outras escolas no próximo termo.

Os Weasleys sofreram uma grande tragédia pouco antes do Natal. Arthur foi morto por uma picada de cobra no Ministério da Magia. Bill, o mais velho e descolado dos irmãos, iria assumir a responsabilidade pela família e tinha voltado para a Inglaterra temporariamente. Sirius o contratou especificamente em Gringotts para tratar dos objetos malignos de suas casas e _outras coisitas más_, o que certamente ajudaria Ron e Ginny a continuarem em Hogwarts no ano seguinte.

No feriado de Natal, Henry e Sirius foram imediatamente para a Grécia, onde a médica iria resolver o problema da cicatriz do rapaz permanentemente. Até então ele estava tomando duas poções por dia, passando um creme três vezes ao dia e usando um pequeno amuleto.

"A mais imunda e abominável das magias está na sua cicatriz. Nós a enfraquecemos, mas agora, no solstício, nos livraremos dela de vez. É lua nova, a melhor para isso."

"Que magia é essa?"

"Quem fez essa cicatriz arrancou pedaços de sua alma e colocou em objetos. Um crime pior do que o assassinato de um inocente, que é parte do processo. Um crime contra a magia em si. Se ele tiver um corpo, vai sobrevier, mas não poderá fazer de novo. Ele fez isso muitas e muitas vezes, o porco imundo."

"Voldy.", disse Sirius. "Temos como fazer algo para enfraquecê-lo através desse ritual."

"Que tipo de bruxa o senhor, acha que eu sou, Sr. Black? Tudo o que pudermos fazer contra essa abominação, sem prejudicar o menino, eu farei!"

"Ok. Como é esse ritual?", perguntou Sirius enquanto Henry ainda estava tentando olhar feio para sua cicatriz.

"Eu conversei com minha colega da América, Josephine, e minha colega do Norte, Ursula. Elas vão ajudar. Josi entende de magia para afetar algo distante com um pedaço desse algo. Ursula entende de Runas. Quando o menino foi atacado, o ódio do porco lutou contra o amor da mãe, que venceu a batalha e por isso a cicatriz tem esse formato. Sowilo, a vitória. Nós já preparamos tudo, uma clareira na floresta com círculos de Runas e uma banheira de água limpa. Você trouxe o cabelo da mãe dele?"

"Do pai e dos avós também, imaginei que..."

"Sim, sim, melhor ter mais do que ter menos. O pai morreu para salvar a esposa e o filho, certo, vai ajudar muito, tornar o ritual mais poderosos. E os avós?"

"Eram ótimas pessoas e amavam o neto."

"Bom, mas não vai ajudar no ritual. E as varinhas?"

"Trouxe a dos pais e as dos avós maternos."

"Só as dos pais. O menino vai entrar na banheira e vai aguardar. Você vai ficar de pé atrás dele e se concentrar no quanto você o ama. Nós vamos fazer a magia acontecer."

Três horas depois, a cicatriz de Henry ainda estava clara em sua testa, mas limpa. Agora ela simbolizava mais uma batalha ganha contra Voldemort. O restante do feriado foi passado surfando no Havaí.

S & D

A volta para casa foi sob um clima de tensão. Os dementadores haviam desertado para o lado de Voldemort e houve uma massiva fuga de Azkaban. Neville e Susan estavam especialmente tensos, pois os responsáveis por torturar e matar, respectivamente, suas famílias, estavam entre os fugitivos.

Depois de Gryffindor vencer o Campeonato Europeu Escolar de Quadribol, chegou a hora das temidas provas. Hermione foi uma das alunas que teve um ligeiro surto com o nervosismo, mas isso já era esperado. Hannah também não agüentou a tensão das provas e foi parar na enfermaria. Quando saiu de lá, ela acusou Neville de sabotá-la e terminou o namoro.

Os sempre exuberantes gêmeos Weasleys estavam quietos nesse termo, conseqüência natural do que acontecera. A única hora em que eles faziam barulho era quando brigavam com Ron por ele não estar estudando e estar desperdiçando o dinheiro da família.

Eles iriam adiar seu sonho de abrir uma loja de brincadeiras, tendo aceitado jogar para os Appleby Arrows, com um bom salário inicial.

"Nós não desistimos do nosso sonho, apenas adiamos."

"E se nós formos populares como astros de quadribol, nossa loja vai se beneficiar com isso."

"E agora temos que ajudar em casa, não é justo que Bill arque com tudo. Charlie ganha razoavelmente bem, mas vive tão longe da família que não sei se vai ajudar."

"E Percy ganha pouco no Ministério. Nosso salário, mesmo como reservas, vai ser suficiente para mandar Ginny para Hogwarts até ela se formar."

S & D – sexto ano

Sirius ficou mais do que satisfeito com as notas de Henry. A experiência do menino nas aulas extras de Flitwick, o fizera extrapolar a nota de Charmes e de Defesa. A nota de Transfiguração também teria sido acima do normal se ele tivesse demonstrado sua transformação animagus.

Augusta ficou chocada com as excelentes notas do neto, melhor que as do pai. Molly também com o resultado dos N.I.E.M.s dos gêmeos. Afinal, eles tiraram O até em matérias que não faziam em Hogwarts. As notas de Ron foram razoáveis, mas ele perdera seu maior argumento contra os gêmeos, o de que as notas deles nunca foram boas.

Henry e Sirius foram para o Caribe naquele ano, com Neville, Justin, os pais dele, Daphne, Susan, Fay e Sally. Justin e Susan começaram a aprender sobre a transformação animagus e os outros conseguiram sua primeira transformação. Neville só iria tentar quando ficassem em um clima mais frio. O urso é um animal impressionante, mas pouco prático, especialmente em climas tropicais. Sally não se incomodava com sua pelagem, nem com o fato de todos a acharem fofa. Daphne rosnava se alguém usasse essa palavra com ela e exigiu uma piscina própria para Freya, como havia nomeado sua forma, antes que Sirius pudesse opinar. Fay adorava voar, mas tinha que ficar atenta para não se perder no mar, pois sua forma era muito pequena. Ela havia se auto nomeado Trin, pois Trinidad e Tobago, um dos lugares que eles visitaram, era chamada de terra dos beija-flores. Essa decisão foi tomada antes dela ser perseguida por um amoroso beija-flor macho. Susan descobriu que seria um esquilo vermelho e Justin seria um cavalo branco. Susan e Neville começaram a namorar, mas concordaram em manter tudo em segredo por enquanto, por causa de Hannah.

S & D

Henry foi escolhido para ser capitão do time de quadribol e estava vibrando por causa disso. Infelizmente, Fay não voltara, pois seus pais queriam mantê-la em segurança. Ginny Weasley e Demelza Robins seriam as novas atacantes com John Gordon e Matthew Bertram como batedores. Vicky voltaria para seu terceiro e último ano como goleira. Sem o brilhantismo e coordenação dos gêmeos, o jogo foi mais difícil e Gryffindor ganhou de Slytherin só de 250 a 200, de Ravenclaw de 280 a 240 e de Hufflepuff de 300 a 130.

Em um fim de semana de Hogsmeade, Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte atacaram e foram derrotados, porém não sem baixas. Professora Sinistra, Professora Vector, os irmãos Creevey foram apenas algumas delas. Snape também, mas ninguém sabia os detalhes, como para que lado ele estava lutando, por exemplo. Pelo lado positivo, Henry explodira o corpo de Voldemort e ele não voltaria novamente. Antes disso, ele deu cabo de um dos irmãos Lestrange e um dos lobisomens. Neville e Susan acabaram com Bellatrix Lestrange e Travers em um duelo duplo. Lupin matou Fenrir Greyback. Blaise e Daphne, usaram seus patronos para manter os dementadores longe, com a ajuda de alguns colegas a quem tinham ensinado o charme. Justin vencera os Malfoys, pai e filho, encerrando a linhagem. Theo Nott duelara contra o próprio pai, protegendo um grupo de terceiro anistas.

Depois disso, eles tiveram uma antecipação e prolongamento do feriado de Natal, para que eles pudessem se recuperar do trauma e para que três novos professores fossem contratados. Neville foi com Henry e Sirius passar uma semana no Havaí e os deixou bravo por causa do seu natural talento para o surf.

S & D

A bela Andrômeda Tonks rapidamente se tornou a paixonite da maioria de seus alunos. Ela era a nova professora de Astronomia e trouxe muitas inovações, como ter aulas de dia.

Professor Slughorn era velho, gordo e feio, mas simpático, amigável e adorava dar festas. Naturalmente, todos os alunos o preferiam ao antigo professor de Poções, exceto os que contavam com a parcialidade dele para ganhar notas e pontos.

Lindsey Richmond era uma agradável senhora americana e uma excelente professora, mas os alunos ainda sentiam falta de sua adorada Professora Vector.

Naquele ano, Gryffindor não ganhou o Campeonato Europeu, mas isso nada teve a ver com o trauma da batalha. O problema era se adaptar às mudanças do time e à falta de batedores talentosos.

Os Appleby Arrows ganharam os três jogos nos quais os gêmeos jogaram e havia especulações de que eles seriam passados a titulares, mesmo que um desses jogos tenha sido contra os Cannons.

Katie Bell assinara um contrato como atacante reserva das Hollyhead Harpies. Durante a comemoração, ela e Henry trocaram uns beijos, mais isso não deu em nada.

S & D – sétimo ano

Esse foi o primeiro verão de Henry sem absolutamente nenhum Dursley, o que foi motivo da segunda festa das férias, já que a primeira foi pelo fato das férias terem começado.

Remus Lupin casou com a prima de Sirius, Nymphadora Tonks, uma metamorfomaga que ameaçava todos os que a chamavam pelo primeiro nome. Remus parecia atordoado de que alguém gostava dele o bastante (ou era doida o bastante), para ignorar seu 'problema peludo' e casar-se com ele.

Bill Weasley também se casou com Fleur Delacour, a quem conhecera em Gringotts, o que ao menos deixou a família mais alegre. Eles saíram do casamento e foram trabalhar em um templo recém-descoberto no Camboja.

Depois de Daphne vencer outro Campeonato Nacional de Duelos, ficar em terceiro no Europeu e no Mundial, ela foi com seus pais e irmã para o Taiti, o mesmo destino de Henry, Sirius e Neville. Eles passariam um mês lá. Susan iria passar uma semana com eles. Astória, irmã de Daphne, estava deprimida pela perda de Draco Malfoy, com quem namorava escondido.

Depois to Taiti, Sirius foi com 'as crianças' para o Havaí. Astória preferiu voltar com seus pais para a Inglaterra. Henry e Daphne resolveram começar a namorar seriamente e Neville e Susan a namorar abertamente.

Houve algum atrito entre Susan e Hannah, mas Susan resolveu simplesmente terminar a amizade, pois não iria perder Neville. Várias pessoas tentaram estragar o namoro de Daphne e Henry, de olho em um ou outro, mas não conseguiram.

Neville foi escolhido para ser monitor-chefe, por isso Dean Thomas seria o novo prefeito, após Henry ter recusado ambas as honrarias. Padma Patil seria a monitora chefe.

Nas aulas de DADA, Remus ganhou uma assistente, pois sua esposa ficou grávida e teve que tirar uma licença temporária de seu trabalho. O bebê, Teddy, era saudável e puxara a mãe no talento para metamorfomago, felizmente não herdando a licantropia do pai, embora ficasse rabugento na Lua Cheia.

Os batedores estavam melhores naquele ano, mas mesmo assim Gryffindor só conseguiu vencer o Campeonato Europeu por uma diferença de dez pontos.

S & D

Depois da formatura, Henry foi jogar no Puddlemere com Oliver e estudava para um Mestrado em Charmes com o Professor Flitiwick. Daphne também estudava com seu velho mestre enquanto começava a fazer seu nome no circuito de duelos profissional.

Sirius resolveu se associar com os gêmeos para a loja que eles tanto queriam. Os gêmeos desmaiaram quando souberam que ele era Padfoot e desmaiaram de novo quando souberam que Remus Lupin era Moony.

Neville começou seu Mestrado em Herbologia com a Professora Sprout, mas frequentemente viajava pelo mundo para aprender mais sobre outras espécies _in loco_. Susan resolvera seguir os passos da tia e trabalhava no mesmo departamento que ela, enquanto estudava para um Mestrado em Defesa com Alastor Moody. Ela durou seis meses antes de mudar de professor.

Cerca de cinco anos depois de terminar Hogwarts, os dois casais se casaram em uma cerimônia dupla e íntima, na praia perto do chalé, com menos de cinqüenta convidados.

Henry e Daphne foram morar com Sirius, que nunca se casou, apesar de seus numerosos 'rolos'. Neville e Susan compraram um chalé próximo.

No ano seguinte, ambos os casais tiveram seu primeiro filho, James Derek e Frank Edgar, respectivamente. Os Potter ainda teriam Lily Selene e Leo Hercules, um casal de gêmeos e a raspinha do tacho, dez anos mais novo que os gêmeos, Lucas 'Luke' Charles. Os Longbottom tiveram mais Harfang Neville, Alice Katherine e Amélia Diana.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eu não vou usar essa varinha. Ela é irmã da que matou meus pais!"

"Sr. Potter, seja razoável. A varinha o escolheu!"

"Mas eu estou rejeitando ela! Se o senhor não quiser me vender uma varinha que não esteja ligada ao assassinato dos meus pais, eu vi outra loja de varinhas no caminho..."

"Mas o senhor já experimentou tantas! E nenhuma deu certo!"

"Talvez por que a sua medição tenha sido só para se mostrar. Se ela valeu para alguma coisa, por que demorou tanto?"

"Por que sua magia é muito peculiar! E azevinho é a madeira do seu aniversário no calendário celta!"

"Então encontre outras de azevinho, oras!"

"Essa é a única com pena de fênix! Com crina de unicórnio seria muito fraca e com corda de coração de dragão muito descontrolada!", a única reação que Ollivander recebeu foi que Harry cruzou os braços e fez uma expressão teimosa, que incluía um biquinho e teve que ceder. Depois de mais de uma dúzia de outras varinhas, ele pegou uma que deu certo. "Nogueira com pena de fênix. Uma fênix completamente diferente, que vive em uma reserva florestal na Grécia, garanto. Nogueira escolhe os inteligentes. Muitos dos nossos inovadores e inventores tinham uma varinha dessa madeira, como Ignatia Wildsmith, que inventou o pó de floo. Mas ela pode ser perigosa. Seus sentimentos a alimentam e ela os devolve para você, por isso você pode entrar em depressão, por exemplo, e não conseguir sair. Ou se você fica com raiva vai sentir ainda mais raiva e assim por diante."

"Então eu preciso aprender a controlar meu temperamento, certo? Bruxos meditam?"

"Meditam?"

"È a maneira como os muggles aprendem a controlar seus temperamentos."

"Nunca ouvi falar de algo assim. Nem oclumência proporciona isso."

"Certo o que é oclumência?"

"A arte de controlar seus pensamentos para que eles não sejam vistos por um Legimente. Não se preocupe, é uma arte muito rara."

"Certo. Ignatia Wildsmith? Pó de floo?"

"O senhor não conhece nada sobre o mundo bruxo? Compre Transportes Bruxos nas Ilhas Britânicas. A varinha custa treze galeões."

N&F

Minerva Mcgonagall olhou a casa de subúrbio com desprezo antes de tocar a campainha.

"É você? Sua esquisita! Entre logo, não quero que os vizinhos a vejam."

"Bom dia para a senhora também, Sra. Dursley."

"Humpf! O outro esquisito deve estar voltando. Enquanto isso, conserte o que fizeram com meu pobre Dudleyzinho!"

Enquanto a bruxa desfazia o rabicó de porco do porco humano, Harry chegou na casa.

"Bom dia, Sr. Potter. Eu sou a Professora Mcgonagall. Pelas suas cartas, entendi que sua apresentação a nosso mundo não foi a ideal e vim retificar isso. Aqui está o livro de regras de Hogwarts e a lista de leituras recomendadas."

"Bom dia, professora, e obrigado.", depois de escanear rapidamente a lista, Harry continuou. "Eu comprei alguns desses livros, mas não sabia dos outros. Acho que vou precisar voltar ao Beco Diagonal."

"Certamente. Com licença, preciso falar um pouco com sua tia. Sra. Dursley, a magia acidental ocorre normalmente quando a criança está sob a influência de fortes emoções. Quanto menos estressante o ambiente para o Sr. Potter, menos provável será a ocorrência de um acidente mágico. Isso deveria estar na carta que Dumbledore lhe deu..."

"Não estava."

"Então agora a senhora está avisada. Sr. Potter, creio que o senhor não esteve em um médico do nosso tipo."

"Não senhora."

"Vamos retificar isso. Tenha um bom dia, Sra. Dursley."

Na consulta médica, onde Harry tomou as vacinas, tratou seus olhos (nunca mais ele teria que usar óculos!) e recebeu a recomendação de algumas poções nutricionais.

Depois eles foram visitar os Longbottons, família que tinha um menino da sua idade e que a professora acreditava que iria tirar grande proveito das aulas de tai chi e judô que Harry queria fazer para ajudar a controlar seu temperamento.

N&F

O orgulho de ser inteligente, como sua varinha demonstrava, levou Harry a ser um Ravenclaw e o melhor aluno de Hogwarts, brilhante tanto na pesquisa como na aplicação prática. Como Ravenclaw e sem óculos, Snape não o via como uma cópia de seu pai e o tratava com fria indiferença, como a qualquer outro aluno de sua casa.

O medo de entrar em um círculo vicioso com sua varinha, o levou a ser cuidadoso e não agir baseado em emoção apenas. Raramente, em quadribol e emergências, ele deixava seus instintos o guiarem.

Sua amizade com Neville, que estava em Gryffindor e recebera uma varinha de cerejeira com crina de unicórnio, o levou a fazer amizades com pessoas de outras casas, o que o tornou muito popular entre seus colegas.

No primeiro ano, seu talento para voar chamou a atenção do apanhador do time, que iria se formar no ano seguinte, e o treinou para ser seu substituo. Harry também impediu, com sua lógica, que seus colegas se machucassem no Halloween, quando um troll invadiu a escola. O diretor estupidamente mandou todos os alunos para seus dormitórios, mas Harry ofereceu outra solução: ficarem todos os alunos no Grande Salão e verificarem se nenhum estava faltando. Hermione Granger, uma irritante Gryffindor, foi encontrada em um banheiro, no mesmo corredor onde o troll estava. Cerca de meia dúzia de casais estavam em salas vazias e armários, namorando.

No Natal daquele ano, Harry recebeu um presente sensacional, um manto de invisibilidade que tinha pertencido a seu pai. E como mantos de invisibilidades perdiam seus poderes depois de alguns anos, aquele era certamente diferente.

No final do ano houve alguma confusão com o Professor Quirrel morrendo misteriosamente. Os alunos apenas torciam para que o próximo fosse melhor.

N & F

Um basilisco! Um maldito basilisco estava à solta na escola! Harry e Neville espalharam vasos de artemísia e capim limão, enquanto Daphne Greengrass, Fay Dunbar, Lisa Turpin e Megan Jones providenciaram tonéis de Poção Anti-Cobras para os elfos domésticos. Hogwarts nunca estivera tão bonita e cheirosa, mas isso não iria ser mais do que um incômodo para um basilisco. Eles precisavam de outro plano.

Foi a pequena Luna Lovegood, que não era levada a sério por ninguém que forneceu a solução. Ou ao menos a inspiração para a solução. Ela agradeceu a Harry e Lisa por terem colocado armadilhas para as nargles não roubarem seus pertences e o rapaz teve uma súbita inspiração. Alguns charmes ali e aqui, um pouquinho de Transfiguração, algum trabalho com Runas, um pouquinho de 'Serviço de Entregas Weasley' e a armadilha estava feita.

Assim que seus alarmes, criados com Charmes Proteanos, coisas do nível dos NIEM, dispararam, o grupo correu para um corredor do segundo andar, onde uma literalmente possessa Ginny Weasley estava gritando e chutando a carcaça do basilisco.

Os professores também chegaram segundos depois. Minerva aturdiu Ginny e a levou para a enfermaria. E Snape começou a fazer planos para a carcaça.

"Professor, conforme a Lei Artemísia Selwin de Bestas Perigosas, essa carcaça pertence a nós."

"Você clama ter matado esse basilisco, Greengrass."

"Não só eu. Dada a inação do corpo docente, meu grupo fez o possível para manter a escola segura. Quando descobrimos que o monstro deveria ser um basilisco, nós espalhamos pequenas pedras como essas pela escola. Harry, por favor."

'_Snape precisa lavar o cabelo'_, assim que Harry disse a frase em parsel, a pedra se transformou em um galo, cacarejou, provocando uma reação em cadeia de outras pedras próximas, que fizeram o mesmo.

"Uma excelente idéia. Mas quem fez a Transfiguração para vocês?"

"Nós mesmos. Eu estou tendo aulas extras em algumas matérias, como um meio não agressivo de usar minha magia, e nosso grupo como um todo gosta de estudar à frente para estar preparado para as aulas."

"Isso é um tipo de transfiguração dois anos acima do nível de vocês! E como vocês fizeram os galos cantarem assim que foram transfigurados?"

"Nós resolvemos não nos arriscar transfigurando pedras em galos. E se o canto deles não afetasse o basilisco?", começou Neville.

"Mas então..."

"Nós transfiguramos os galos em pedras e os colocamos sobre um disco rúnico para desfazer e refazer a transfiguração. Quando eles são destransfigurados, eles cantam naturalmente."

"Transfiguração de nível NIEM e Runas no mínimo no nível NOM?"

"Além dos charmes proteanos, nível NIEM, para nos alertar de quando nossa armadilha fosse acionada.", ajudou Megan.

"E, naturalmente, a criação do charme de alerta para parsel, muito acima do que é estudado em Hogwarts.", terminou Fay, com um pouquinho de justificada arrogância.

"Vocês podem provar que vocês fizeram isso?"

"Claro! Teste-nos em qualquer dessas coisas.", respondeu Harry.

Depois de eles passarem facilmente nos testes teóricos e práticos sobre o assunto, o grupo anunciou um acordo para o uso do basilisco. Um domo seria erguido nos campos entre Hogwarts e Hogsmeade e as pessoas pagariam para vê-la até o final das férias de verão. O dinheiro arrecadado seria doado para Hogwarts. Em troca, eles não teriam que assistir às aulas de Lockhart e Binns.

Snape tentou negociar com eles a pré-compra de alguns itens.

"Professor, com todo o respeito, nenhum de nós precisa de dinheiro. E só se estivéssemos muito desesperados iríamos vender alguma coisa. Não há dinheiro que pague por isso. Nós provavelmente nunca mais teremos a oportunidade de ver um basilisco. Se houver uma poção muito necessária, que precise de uma parte do basilisco, o senhor pode nos procurar e veremos o que fazer. Mas vender por vender? Nunca.", disse Daphne, que era a porta voz do grupo quando se tratava de falar com ele, já que era uma Slytherin. O professor aceitou o argumento como razoável e não tocou mais no assunto.

A Professora Mcgonagall também os procurou, mas por outros motivos. "Eu estou extremamente orgulhosa de vocês. Por isso, quero oferecer uma coisa. E pedir outra, mas a não está vinculada com o pedido."

"A senhora está nos deixando curiosos!", disse Fay.

"Eu sou uma animagus. Vocês sabem o que é isso?", todos responderam afirmativamente. "Pois bem, eu posso tentar ensiná-los isso, o que é uma das áreas mais difíceis da Transfiguração."

"Claro que nós queremos!", disse Megan, enquanto os outros concordaram com a cabeça.

"Muito bem, passarei algumas leituras para vocês durante o verão e marcaremos as aulas durante o próximo termo. Agora, quanto ao meu pedido, o que acham de incluir a Srta. Granger no seu grupo?"

"Professora, exceto por minha casa, nosso grupo tem um rapaz e uma moça de cada casa. Eu não tenho uma contraparte masculina por causa da política da casa e das famílias. Imagine um dos garotos inteligentes da minha turma dizendo em casa que é amigo de um nascido muggle como Justin. Se colocarmos outra menina, o grupo ficará ainda mais desbalanceado."

"Além disso, antes de acontecer de nosso grupo se formar dessa maneira específica, tentamos incluí-la, mas ela não trabalha bem com nenhum de nós. O nosso grupo é baseado em amizade e estudos, não podemos simplesmente excluir um desses elementos. Se fosse o caso, eu convidaria Sally, que é minha amiga.", disse Fay.

"Nosso grupo acabou formando grupos periféricos e ela não está em nenhum desses. Faria mais sentido nós incluirmos Padma, por exemplo, que frequentemente estuda ou simplesmente passa tempo conosco."

"Ou Susan da minha casa. Ou qualquer um dos colegas de Harry de Ravenclaw."

"Claro que se ela começar a freqüentar um de nossos grupos paralelos e não ofender ninguém, não vamos rejeitá-la.", finalizou Harry.

N & F

Naturalmente, um grupo tão brilhante notou que a Câmara dos Segredos era a Câmara dos _Segredos_. Não a Câmara do Monstro, a Câmara da Arma Anti-Muggle, O Serpentário ou algo do gênero. E eles decidiram explorar, com a ajuda dos gêmeos Weasley, que garantiram que ninguém os surpreenderia.

Munidos de suas varinhas, baús encolhidos, vassouras, skates voadores (o grupo assistira De Volta Para o Futuro e tinham os meios de fazer uma versão deles, por enquanto só para o grupo), adagas, comida, água e poções, eles desceram pelas escadas escondidas atrás de uma pia no banheiro da Murta-que-Geme. Eles ficaram lá por seis horas e mal começaram a explorar. Felizmente Harry encontrou um acesso externo e eles voltariam durante as férias. Eles saíram de lá com muita pele de basilisco, mais fina que o couro, mas igualmente resistente.

Mas ainda faltava algo para encerrar o ano: libertar Dobby e prejudicar os Malfoys. Através dos gêmeos, eles souberam que um diário amaldiçoado havia sido colocado nas coisas de Ginny por Malfoy e esse diário a fizera abrir a Câmara.

O dia da inauguração da exposição foi o dia da vingança. Os gêmeos colocaram uma poção da verdade na bebida de Malfoy. Não foi o bastante para ele confessar sua parte, mas o fez dizer na frente dos repórteres e diversas outras testemunhas, "Quem se importa que os sangue ruins tenham sido petrificados? É uma pena que eles não tenham morrido!"

Naturalmente, ele perdeu sua cadeira no Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts e bastante da sua credibilidade arduamente comprada durante a guerra. Theo Nott, o membro secreto de seu grupo convenceu Draco a libertar Dobby. Mas ele usou um caminho tão tortuoso que o loiro nunca desconfiaria.

Ainda houve a final do Campeonato de Quadribol, com Gryffindor, com Fay como apanhadora e Ravenclaw, com Harry na posição. Gryffindor venceu e Fay apanhou o pomo. Harry prometera revanche no ano seguinte.

Ah, e o anual desastre do professor de Defesa também aconteceu. Lockhart foi pego tentando obliviar uma aluna de quinze com quem passara a noite. Ele foi preso e investigado, o que levou a descoberta de seu _modus operandi_ para escrever livros: descobrir um feito interessante, pegar todos os detalhes da pessoa, apagar o ocorrido da mente dela e escrever a história entremeando com muitos auto-elogios. A cura para a licantropia foi perdida em um desses casos.

N & F

A Câmara dos Segredos, depois de algum tempo, revelou um verdadeiro tesouro. Ou Vários verdadeiros tesouros. Os gêmeos Weasley deixaram com o grupo uma brilhante peça de magia chamada Mapa dos Marauders. Depois de muita engenharia reversa e longas conversas com as personalidades do pergaminho, eles descobriram o feitiço que o grupo inventara para descobrir senhas e Harry o refez para parsel. Curiosamente, nessas conversas, Harry era o favorito e o que mais os fazia dar informações úteis.

Havia vários nichos e salas, com pergaminhos, livros e relíquias. Eles teriam muito trabalho para traduzir as coisas do anglo-saxão, latim, grego e sabe-se lá quais outros idiomas para o inglês moderno. Mas isso ficaria para depois, pois o grupo iria passar duas semanas em uma ilha no Mediterrâneo, em um programa do tipo acampamento de férias, onde eles iriam imergir em Latim, aprender a lutar com armas brancas, atirar com arco e flecha e outras atividades do gênero, mágicas ou não. E depois iriam para a tal reserva de onde viera a pena de fênix da varinha de Harry. Dobby foi contratado por Harry para cuidar de um amigável e gigantesco cachorro de rua com quem o menino tinha feito amizade.

N & F

"Essas criaturas são horríveis, são abominações! Elas não têm nada o que fazer aqui!"

"Harry, meu rapaz, o Ministro insistiu em que eles fossem colocados aqui para sua proteção."

"Qual a possibilidade de eu conseguir fazer um intercâmbio em uma das escolas do Novo Mundo?"

"Não é para tanto..."

"Professor, o senhor sabe da peculiaridade da minha varinha e como sou cuidadoso em controlar meus sentimentos. Mas isso é impossível com as abominações aqui! Eu posso me afogar em óleos calmantes que não adiantará de nada! E os outros alunos também estão sofrendo com isso, não sou só eu.", quando Harry comprou sua varinha, ele também comprara um kit de cuidados que incluía óleo de lavanda. Mas depois de conhecer Lavender Brown, ele decidiu que lavanda não era calmante e mudou para um mistura de limão, maracujá, sândalo e um toque de baunilha, que além de tudo era mais masculina e foi adicionado nos seus produtos de higiene pessoal. As meninas, mesmo as mais velhas, adoraram.

N & F

"Sr. Potter, isso foi totalmente desnecessário!", disse Dumbledore brandindo o Profeta Diário daquela manhã, em que Harry tornou públicas suas reclamações sobre os dementadores.

"O senhor conhece minha posição sobre essas abominações, Diretor. Eu conversei sobre isso com o senhor, escrevi para o Conselho de Governadores e para o Ministro. Nada adiantou, então resolvi tornar o assunto público.", disse o menino enquanto acariciava Fawkes, que estava pousado em seus joelhos.

Antes que Dumbledore pudesse responder, o floo acionou. Alguns aurores estavam sendo enviados para enviar os dementadores de volta a Azkaban e outros iriam patrulhar o castelo.

N & F

Logo depois da estupenda vitória de Ravenclaw sobre Hufflepuff, alguns repórteres vieram entrevistar Harry sobre o caso dos dementadores. A irritante Rita Skeeter deu a entender que ele havia agido covardemente. Harry deu um sorrisinho presunçoso e fez seu patronus, uma fênix, dar uma volta pelo estádio.

"Eu sei me defender deles, Srta. Skeeter. Mas a maioria das pessoas, inclusive adultos não. E a mera presença daquelas abominações nas redondezas prejudicava nossa educação. Hogwarts é uma escola, não uma prisão.", a multidão estava tão chocada que Harry conseguiu ir para o vestiário sem que ninguém o parasse.

No caso do Patronus, sua varinha ajudou e muito seu aprendizado. Ele precisava se concentrar em uma lembrança feliz antes de tentar lançar o feitiço, por isso transmitia sua felicidade para a varinha, que a devolvia e o deixava ainda mais feliz, o que facilitava tentar seu próximo Patronus e assim por diante.

N & F

Harry estava casualmente brincando com o mapa uma tarde, em uma das salas abandonadas que transformara em seu espaço pessoal, quando viu um nome que não deveria estar lá. Dobby o capturou, Harry o testou e o mandou para Madame Bones.

A manchete do Profeta do dia seguinte deixou quase toda a população bruxa das Ilhas Britânicas de queixo caído: "Peter Pettigrew capturado! Sirius Black inocente de todas as acusações!". Tamanho foi o caos que Dumbledore cancelou as aulas.

O grupo, que resolvera se intitular Marauders 2.0, foi para um de seus refúgios, onde Harry os regalou com cerveja amanteigada, petiscos e sua versão da história.

"Dobby, você pode nos trazer mais cerveja amanteigada, por favor? Agora só falta Black descobrir que está livre."

"Mestre Harry Potter sir quer que Dobby conte para ele?", perguntou o elfo enquanto distribuía as cervejas para o grupo.

"Você sabe como encontrá-lo?"

"Claro! Dobby cuida muito bem dele, como Mestre Harry Potter sir ordenou! Cãodrinho do Mestre agora é forte e com pêlo bonito!"

"Cãodrinho?", e Harry riu até chorar e ficar com falta de ar.

"Gostaria de compartilhar essa história conosco, Harry?", perguntou Daphne, erguendo um de suas belas sobrancelhas.

"Sirius é um animago também. O cachorro...", isso foi suficiente para todos entenderem e rirem. Quando Harry se acalmou, ele chamou por Kothar e pediu para ser levado até onde Dobby indicou que Sirius estava.

Foi difícil explicar a situação, pois Sirius só repetia "Você tem uma fênix como familiar! Uma fênix azul!"

"Não exatamente. Hedwig, minha coruja, é minha familiar. Kothar é namorado dela e meu amigo. A pena da minha varinha veio dele."

"Uau! Impressionante!"

"Agora você pode me ouvir? Você é um homem livre! Dobby capturou Pettigrew, o entregou a Madame Bones, etc.", disse Harry e entregou o jornal para seu padrinho, depois de enrolá-lo e bater de leve na cabeça dele.

"Fantástico! Mas depois vejo isso, quero saber de você..."

S & D

Dumbledore não gostou da idéia de Harry morar com Sirius. Primeiro ele apelou para o estado de saúde do marauder. Mas Sirius estava bem fisicamente e são mentalmente, o que era espantoso, tanto por sua estada em Azkaban quanto por seu histórico familiar. Depois ele usou o argumento das proteções.

"Eu pedi para que os goblins instalassem algumas proteções básicas na casa dos Dursleys quando eu morava lá. Não havia nenhum tipo de proteção lá."

"As proteções são bastante fora do comum, eles não devem ter notado. São proteções únicas baseadas no sacrifício de sua mãe. Enquanto você considerar como sua casa o lugar onde está o sangue de sua mãe..."

"Espera! Sangue da minha mãe? Como assim?"

"Como elas eram irmãs..."

"Petúnia era adotada. O senhor quer dizer que todos esses anos eu vivi lá desprotegido, por causa de uma proteção que nunca existiria? Merlin! Quanta estupidez e presunção da sua parte!"

"Não fale assim comigo, menino! Lembre-se que eu posso tirar pontos de você."

"E me dar detenção. Depois de me condenar a uma vida miserável por mais de uma década. Diretor Dumbledore, eu **nunca** o perdoarei por isso."

"Meu menino..."

"Não me chame assim! Não finja que se importa! Se o senhor se importasse teria verificado as proteções ao menos uma vez e me tirado de lá! Ou teria verificado meu histórico familiar direito. Sabia que minha mãe tinha um primo que morava na cidade vizinha? Foi conversando com eles que descobri sobre Petúnia. Eu tenho que sair daqui. Sirius..."

"Vamos, filhote. Dada a situação, como suas provas já acabaram, eu tenho o direito de levá-lo daqui para tratar de assuntos familiares."

N & F

"Diga o que você quer, Theodore."

"Pai, eu ouvi Greengrass falar sobre fazer intercâmbio em uma escola da América, o Instituto Peasegood. Eu pesquisei a instituição e descobri eu ela é muito superior academicamente que Hogwarts eu e Malfoy nos inscrevemos para o programa de intercâmbio também. Para ser aceito é preciso estar bastante adiantado no currículo de Hogwarts, já que os N.O.M.s deles são correspondentes aos nossos N.I.E.M.s em grau de dificuldade. Eu fui aceito e gostaria muito de ir. Por favor, analise esses livretos e considere essa opção."

"E o garoto Malfoy? Também foi aceito?"

"Não. Alunos **medianos** de Hogwarts não têm chance lá."

A festa da Copa do Mundo foi estragada pela reaparição de Comensais da Morte e da Marca Sombria. Ronald Weasley, que estava lá com a família, foi ferido e passou um mês em St. Mungus. Seu irmão Percy esteve sob suspeita de ser o responsável pela Marca Sombria, já que sua varinha foi utilizada, mas pediu para ser interrogado sob Veritasserum e foi inocentado.

N & F

"Instituto Peasegood, 29 de setembro de 1994.

Caros imitadores,

Os verdadeiros Marauders, antiga e nova versão, estão deliciados com essa nossa nova escola. Nosso cão está finalmente fazendo seu Mestrado em Transfiguração e o velho professor em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Quanto à versão jovem e mais atraente (até eles concordaram que nossa versão é mais atraente, já que temos nossas belas damas).

Nenhuma classe tem mais de dez alunos e algumas são individuais. Há dias que só nos vemos no horário das refeições. Mas nós nunca aprendemos e criamos tanto. A Fada até criou um melhoramento da Poção Anti-Lobo, ou melhor, um tipo completamente diferente de poção com a mesma função. A Ninfa não poderia ficar atrás e criou um charme que impede o vírus do lobo de se espalhar depois da mordida. A Galesa, um encanto de transfiguração que torna as garras do lobo em uma coisa parecida com borracha que o impede de ferir a si e a outros. A águia está perdendo nessa competição e o beicinho que ela faz é adorável.

Nós pobre homens, observamos a briga de longe e fazemos o que podemos para ajudar todas as nossas beldades. A namorada de nosso Herói não gostou da atenção que ele dava para 'as inglesinhas' e virou ex-namorada. Sombra riu, mas seu namoro está aos trancos e barrancos com uma californiana. Aristocrata está tentando se decidir entre uma loira de Nebraska e uma ruiva de Missouri. E eu suspiro por uma nativa americana que não me dá bola.

E vocês, como estão as coisas na boa e velha Inglaterra. Ou Escócia, no caso.

Dedos Verdes.

P.S.: espero que nossa iniciação Marauder aconteça logo para que possamos ter apelidos decentes.

P.P.S.: a revista com o artigo sobre a poção de Fay deve chegar aí no café da manhã depois de amanhã. Por favor, preparem os omniculares e nos mandem depois com a reação dele."

"Hogwarts, 01 de outubro de 1994.

Adorados Padfoot e Moony e Caros ainda-não-veradeiramente-Marauders,

Estamos sendo tratados com crueldade sem limites aqui, esse ano. Em primeiro lugar, não haverá torneio de quadribol! Mesmo sem nossa brilhante apanhadora seríamos campeões esse ano!

Haverá o famigerado Torneio Tri-Bruxo, mas apenas bruxos com mais de dezessete anos no sorteio, dia 31 de outubro, poderão participar. Como isso é justo? Nós faremos dezessete em abril! E se somar nossas idades, nós temos 32 anos! Injustiça absoluta!

Nosso novo Professor de Defesa é o maníaco, mais brilhante Alastor Moody. Ele é quase tão bom quanto Moony (ninguém pode superar um Marauder, oras!). E por falar em pessoas que não batem muito bem, nossa irmãzinha jura que ouviu nosso querido Professor de Poções dar cinqüenta pontos para Gryffindor e para uma aluna que nem estava aqui! Certamente aqueles pontos vieram de outro lugar. Pobre Ginevra, está enlouquecendo de saudades de nosso Herói com olhos verdes como sapo recém picado.

Nós não estamos interessados nas garotas que chegarão com as outras duas escolas, mesmo que algumas delas sejam parte veela, como dizemos constantemente para Alicia e Angelina, que nos azaram por causa disso. Quem pode entender as mulheres? Elas querem que nós digamos que estamos interessados?

Os lindos e brilhantes,

Gred & Forge."

N & F

"Frederick Gideon Weasley e George Fabian Weasley?"

Os gêmeos pediram para Kothar colocar o nome deles no Cálice de Fogo, mas acabaram recebendo uma bicada cada pelo pedido. Então eles resolveram usar sua decrépita coruja, Errol, que quase derrubou o tal cálice, mas fez o que deveria.

Para compensar a desvantagem, os outros campeões, Viktor Krum e Fleur Delacour, iriam poder escolher um ajudante fixo para participar de cada tarefa. Fleur escolheu Eleanore Lefreve, não se sabe se por competência ou por contraste entre suas belezas. Era a opinião unânime que a beleza morena de Eleanore ressaltava a da colega e vice-versa. Krum escolhera Paulina Vodotsk, o que deu início a uma série de rumores sobre eles serem namorados. Fred e George ficaram solteiros, pois Angelina queria ter sido campeã e não os perdoou por terem roubado sua chance. Alicia a seguiu por solidariedade.

Na primeira prova, eles enfrentaram dragões. Fred e George, em lamê dourado, foram os mais queridos. Depois de muitas firulas, incluindo um dragão de fogos de artifício, eles simplesmente usaram o _Accio_ para pegar o ovo. Fleur cantou para o dragão dormir enquanto Catherine correu. Paulina distraiu o dragão com diversos animais transfigurados enquanto Viktor, desilusionado, sem som e sem cheiro, corria para pegar o ovo.

Depois houve o baile de Yule. Fred foi com Cho Chang e George com Máxime O'Flaerthy de Hufflepuff. Krum surpreendeu a todos indo com Hermione Granger e Fleur escolheu Roger Davies, de Ravenclaw.

Na segunda prova, apenas um competidor estava visível, pois o outro servia de refém na vila das merpessoas. Fred foi o primeiro a terminar a prova, fazendo a lula gigante resgatar seu irmão e traze-lo para a superfície.

A terceira prova foi um labirinto com criaturas, plantas, objetos e substâncias mágicas. Os pares não podiam ficar mais de cinco metros separados ou eram desclassificados. Os gêmeos venceram e ainda fizeram amizade com uma esfinge.

Mas a matéria de capa do Profeta na manhã seguinte não era sobre eles, infelizmente, mas 'Lord Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado voltou'.

N & F

Kothar sugeriu a Fawkes que arranjasse uma namorada. O pobre coitado tinha que atravessar o oceano e o continente várias vezes por dia para levar cartas do velhote espalhafatoso. Qualquer um que visse as roupas que ele usava adivinharia, acertadamente, sobre sua falta de senso! O humano de Kothar era muito melhor. Ele tinha vindo com uma linda coruja branca, que se tornara sua namorada. Eles até teriam uma ninhada em breve! E o velhote queria que os humanos os abandonassem para ir se machucar e correr perigo. Ridículo!

Além disso, seu jovem humano estava doente. Não, doente de verdade, com alguma coisa que Kothar poderia curar com algumas lágrimas, embora elas ajudassem. Mas a cicatriz que quase o sujava, causava dor e pesadelos. O pequeno até desistira de usar seu bastão para não agravar a situação! Eles tinham é que levar os filhotes deles para um lugar seguro, não levar esses para um lugar perigoso.

Fawkes acabou seguindo o conselho de seu amigo com uma bonita águia americana, não tão bonita ou esperta quanto Hedwig, é claro, e demorava cada vez mais para levar as resposta de volta. O velhote imaginava que seu humano estava cada vez mais tentado a voltar.

N & F

No dia de Yule, Harry estava um caco. Mas ainda sim, ele se deixou convencer por Fay a sair para um piquenique. Depois de comerem, eles ficaram deitados olhando as nuvens. Até que ela declarou seu amor por ele e o beijou. No crepúsculo do dia mais curto do ano, eles perderam sua virgindade juntos. E Harry gritou de prazer e depois de dor.

"Como ele está?"

"Vai sobreviver, não se preocupe. Antes de começar o novo ano, Harry Potter vai acordar."

Sirius estava furioso com Fay Dunbar. Os pais da moça também estavam furiosos com ela. Talvez Harry, quando acordasse, também ficasse, mas ela não se importava. "E a cicatriz?"

"Limpa. Podemos saber que houve magia negra nela, naturalmente, mas não há mais nenhuma magia negra ativa nela."

"O que?!"

"Não foi impensado da minha parte, Sirius. O amor da mãe de Harry o protegia como podia, criei um ritual e usei meu amor por ele para curá-lo. Ele não podia saber, pois não iria aceitar que eu perdesse minha virgindade para isso."

"Mesmo assim, foi..."

"Eu tive ajuda. As meninas Aponi, Neville, Theo, Justin e alguns dos professores ajudaram."

"Fay!"

"O quê, mãe? Você queria que nós não fizéssemos nada e o deixássemos continuar sofrendo? Lembra do que eu contei que Harry disse no segundo ano?"

"O quê?"

"Se não há uma solução, vamos criar uma."

No dia trinta de dezembro, o grupo estava na saleta em frente ao quarto onde Harry dormia e discutia o assunto novamente, até que Fay foi subitamente silenciada.

"Bom dia, meu amor!", disse Harry após um longo e apaixonado beijo em Fay. "Quer namorar comigo?"

"Quero sim.", Fay retribuiu o beijo. "Mas já é de tarde."

"Como você está se sentido, filhote?"

"Feliz, leve e morrendo de fome!", ouvindo isso, Dobby imediatamente providenciou uma tigela de caldo, como o médico havia ordenado. Depois de acabar com ela e pedir, mais uma, ele continuou. "Eu nunca me senti tão bem em minha vida. É como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de mim. Eu tinha uma dor de cabeça constante, que nem percebia, por que estava acostumado e agora ela foi embora!"

"Então, já que você está bem, eu vou fazer uma visita rápida à minha velha casa na Inglaterra. Eu a emprestei para Dumbledore como um lugar seguro para seu grupo durante a guerra, mas tenho que resolver alguns probleminhas."

"Antes disso, Sirius, tenho algumas informações para ajudá-los. Você decide com quem compartilhá-las. A minha cicatriz era quase, mas não exatamente, uma horcrux."

"Isso, isso são abominações! Como algo assim foi parar na sua testa?"

"O que é uma Horcrux?", perguntou Justin.

"É um pedaço de alma da pessoa, arrancado através de um ritual e colocado em um objeto ou animal. O tal diário do segundo ano era algo assim. Bem, o caso é que eu acabei ganhando algumas memórias de Voldy. Ele fez vários outros itens desses...", a conversa foi interrompida por Kothar, que apareceu sobre a mesa com Hedwig e um ninho cheio de ovos.

N & F

"Sirius, você tem uma fênix também!"

"O quê? Não, ele só me fez um favor. Eu preciso falar com você e Madame Bones, se quiser pode convidar mais alguém, desde que seja de confiança e não seja Snape."

"Sirius..."

"Eu tenho pressa, não posso demorar muito, Kothar tem que voltar para cuidar de sua família."

Depois da reunião, em que Dumbledore desperdiçou muito de seu tempo tentando impedir que a informação fosse disseminada, eles traçaram um plano primário para cada uma das horcruxes. A mais complicada seria a que estava em Gringotts.

"Mestre traidor quer mesmo destruir tudo aquilo? O colar também."

"Eu vou destruir tudo aquilo Kreacher. E o proíbo de falar sobre isso com qualquer outra pessoa ou fazer qualquer coisa para nos impedir."

"Kreacher não quer impedir, Kreacher quer ajudar!", indignou-se o elfo. "O bom Mestre Regulus ordenou que Kreacher destruísse o colar. Ele não está na caverna, está com Kreacher."

"Traga-ele aqui.", Sirius pôs colar em uma jarra de couro com um líquido preto e o grito que o objeto emitiu ao ser destruído, fez a casa tremer. "Veneno de basilisco... Kreacher, você pode entrar no cofre de Bella?"

Depois da destruição da segunda horcrux do dia, Dumbledore tentou convencer Sirius a fazer Harry voltar para a Inglaterra, mencionando sua importância na guerra.

"Ele tem quinze anos, Dumbledore! Se ele inventar ou descobrir algo que possa ajudar, vai repassar isso para vocês, mas eu não vou mandá-lo para uma guerra! Em primeiro lugar, ele é um adolescente, tem que namorar, se divertir e estudar. Hogwarts, além de não ser tão boa academicamente quanto a escola atual, está recheada de crias de Comensais. E você ainda escolheu Malfoy e Parkinson como monitores! Dois dos piores do grupo."

"Há um filho de Comensal da Morte na outra escola também."

"Apenas um, mas que sabe se comportar com neutralidade. Eu não os julgo por serem filhos de quem são, mas por agirem como seus pais, como o senhor deve imaginar."

"Eu estou pensando em mandar Suzie para outra escola também."

"Amélia..."

"Minha sobrinha é minha única família, Diretor. E o senhor sabe que ela foi atacada na semana passada."

"Briguinhas de adolescente."

"O senhor selou minha decisão. Suzie **vai** para outra escola."

N & F

Perto do próximo verão, o grupo recebeu uma notícia que os fez extremamente feliz. O tratamento que haviam desenvolvido para ajudar a curar Frank e Alice Longbottom estava dando certo. O processo seria lento, mas dentro de cinco ou seis anos, eles poderiam voltar a ser relativamente independentes.

Nos dois anos em que a guerra durou depois disso, Sirius trabalhou para colocar o maior número de inocentes a salvo, tirando-os do país ou colocando-os em casas seguras. Mesmo assim, Sally-Anne Perks e Hermione Granger, que se recusaram a deixar Hogwarts, foram assassinadas dentro da escola. Os poucos restantes nascidos muggles imediatamente fugiram. A escola fechou e não havia previsão para a reabertura.

O pai de Theo morreu em uma das batalhas contra Aurores e a Ordem da Fênix. Apesar deles não serem próximos e terem visões de mundo opostas, Theo sentiu sua morte e chorou no ombro dos amigos e nos braços de sua namorada, a ruiva e nascida muggle Rita Collins.

Ele teve que ir para o Gringotts da Inglaterra para a leitura do testamento. Sua chegada, via Kothar, foi discreta e não foi percebida por ninguém. O testamento foi simples, com absolutamente tudo indo para Theo. Na saída da sala, Draco Malfoy foi falar com ele.

"Eu vou levá-lo daqui imediatamente para o Lorde das Trevas. Assim você poderá substituir seu pai no serviço dele."

"Não, obrigado, vou passar tanto a visita como suceder meu pai nessa função."

"O quê?"

"Eu não estou interessado em visitar o **seu** Lorde, muito menos em servi-lo."

"E como você acha que vai conseguir sobreviver aqui?"

"Servir o cara-de-serpente não ajudou meu pai nisso."

"Uma infeliz baixa de guerra. Mas os que não estão do nosso lado serão simplesmente exterminados. E você deve saber que não vai poder voltar para onde estava, sendo filho de quem é."

"Não se preocupe comigo, Draco. Eu vou dar meu jeito."

Os Marauders ajudavam bastante na guerra, mas indiretamente. Além da destruição das horcruxes, eles fizeram várias excursões a algumas bases secretas que apenas Voldemort conhecia, onde ele estocava dinheiro, artefatos, poções, ingredientes, etc., e os colocaram sob o Fidelius. As bases com seus serviçais eram muito grandes para o feitiço, mas Amélia Bones, que era a nova Ministra e estava vivendo em uma casa segura, recebia informações detalhadas sobre tais lugares e o tipo de defesas que o lugar tinha.

Outro trunfo foi o desenvolvimento de um círculo de metal, cheio de runas, pedras e feitiços, que negava os efeitos da lua cheia nos portadores de Licantropia. Remus chorou de alegria quando pode passar sua primeira lua cheia como humano desde a infância. Os detectores da Marca Sombria e de Imperius foram outro hit, que permitiu que o Ministério funcionasse com relativa segurança.

A derrota definitiva de Voldemort veio com uma outra invenção do grupo, criada especialmente para ele, usando a última das Horcruxes, o anel dos Gaunts, e um pouco dos restos mortais de Alastor Moody que tinha sido usado na ressurreição do vilão, envoltos em uma bola de metal, pouso maior que uma bola de tênis. Quando Voldemort foi atingido pela tal bola, cortesia dos gêmeos Weasleys, que queriam vingar a morte da mãe e do irmão mais novo, ele agonizou por sete minutos, um para cada vez que partiu sua alma.

N & F

O grupo voltou para as Ilhas depois, para ajudar na reconstrução, assim como muitos outros, mas não todos os refugiados. Nenhum Comensal da Morte escaparia da justiça dessa vez e os reincidentes seriam lançados através do Véu da Morte no Departamento dos Mistérios. Dumbledore teria sido contra a medida tão radical, mas morrera por causa da maldição de uma das Horcrux no ano anterior.

Draco Malfoy tentou fazer como Karkaroff e acusar vários colegas para não ser preso, inclusive Theo, mas o tiro saiu pela culatra, com a acusação de perjúrio acrescida às outras e uma bela indenização dos cofres da família. A linha não iria acabar, pois Pansy Parkinson estava grávida ou de Draco ou de Lucius.

Neville foi o primeiro a se casar, com Aponi. Todos ficaram surpreendidos com o modo como eles deixaram a cerimônia. Ele se transformou em um touro, ela em um passarinho e eles saíram do salão em suas formas animagus.

Justin casou-se com Gabrielle Delacour, uma bruxa descendente de veelas, linda e temperamental. Ele não usou sua forma de animagus, um pingüim, pois ela ameaçara não se casar se ele fizesse isso.

Daphne não pediu permissão, mas seu noivo, um bruxo italiano chamado Paolo di Rimini, ficou encantado ao ver aquele lindo e elegante cisne sair do lago e se transformar na ainda mais linda e elegante Daphne.

Nem Harry nem Fay tinham conseguido completar a transformação quando se casaram. O ritual havia de alguma forma amalgamado suas formas, criando um animal que nunca existira e isso complicara as coisas.

Lisa, que se casou Liam Kelly, um bruxo australiano, ficou tentada em casar no mar para usar sua forma de golfinho, mas optou por não utilizá-la.

Megan, que tinha a forma mais útil para passar despercebida, uma abelha, não a usou em seu casamento com o ex-colega de escola, Mark Peasegood.

E Theo fora proibido por Rita de usar sua forma de doninha.

N & F

"Olha, eu tirei um Harry Potter!", disse o menino agitando sua figurinha de sapo de chocolate. "O líder dos Marauders 2.0. Derrotou o bruxo maligno Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, pela primeira vez quando tinha um ano e meio, aos doze domou um basilisco, era capaz de um patrono corporal aos treze, e aos quatorze anos derrotou Voldemort pela segunda vez, dessa vez definitivamente. O primeiro animagus quimérico da História, tendo como forma um lince alado, Com seu padrinho, Sirius Black, e os Marauders 2.0 descobriu como fazer televisões, computadores e telefones funcionarem em ambientes com magia e inventou diversos itens comuns hoje no nosso dia a dia. Fundou um novo ramo das Artes Mentais, o da Mente Organizada. Ele e sua esposa, Fay Dunbar foram os primeiros bruxos a visitar a Lua, Marte e Europa, onde estabeleceram colônias."

N& F

Eu tenho umas cinqüenta dessas histórias começadas, com o comecinho idêntico para todos, a recusa de Harry, e a madeira da varinha escolhida, a maioria com o significado da madeira. Algumas já têm algumas coisas mais, a casa em que Harry vai entrar, com a maioria esmagadora sendo Gryffindor, forma de animagus, por que é uma coisa muito legal para ele não aprender, os amigos, com Neville sendo a presença mais marcante, a futura Sra. Potter, no que vou variar bastante, mas a maioria será Daphne, e o começo do desenvolvimento da história.

Os núcleos das varinhas são um problema sério. Ollivander só trabalha com três e desses três, só irei usar dois. Tem que ser algo de um animal voador. Vou inventar alguns e usar alguns de outros 'lores'.

Entre as mais adiantadas estão Videira, Tília Prateada e a de Sabugueiro, portanto devem ser as próximas. Mas eu posso ter uma idéia específica diferente para outra madeira e isso mudar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eu não vou usar essa varinha. Ela é irmã da que matou meus pais!"

"Sr. Potter, seja razoável. A varinha o escolheu!"

"Mas eu estou rejeitando ela! Se o senhor não quiser me vender uma varinha que não esteja ligada ao assassinato dos meus pais, eu vi outra loja de varinhas no caminho..."

"Mas o senhor já experimentou tantas! E nenhuma deu certo!"

"Talvez por que a sua medição tenha sido só para se mostrar. Se ela valeu para alguma coisa, por que demorou tanto?"

"Por que sua magia é muito peculiar! E azevinho é a madeira do seu aniversário no calendário celta!"

"Então encontre outras de azevinho, oras!"

"Essa é a única com pena de fênix! Com crina de unicórnio seria muito fraca e com corda de coração de dragão muito descontrolada!", a única reação que Ollivander recebeu foi que Harry cruzou os braços e fez uma expressão teimosa, que incluía um biquinho e teve que ceder. Depois de mais de uma dúzia de outras varinhas, nenhuma tinha dado certo e Harry resolveu seguir o senhor dentro da loja e perguntar sobre varinhas. Depois de atormentar o velho senhor um pouquinho, Ollivander o mandou embora e ele foi na direção contrária, mais para o fundo da loja.

"Achei! A caixinha dela caiu na minha frente."

"Ah! Interessante!"

"Interessante? Essa varinha é irmã da que matou meus avós ou algo assim?"

"Claro que não, Sr. Potter! A madeira, ou melhor, o invólucro em si. Varinhas de videira muitas vezes se manifestam quando um bruxo compatível com ela aparece por perto. Ela escolhe bruxos que têm personalidade tão profunda que surpreendem até os que pensam conhecê-lo bem e que tem um propósito grandioso, uma visão além do ordinário. É a terceira varinha que eu vendo para sua leva. E normalmente eu vendo uma a cada quatro ou cinco anos. Já cheguei a ficar uma década sem vender uma dessas."

"Então é um interessante bom."

"Esse tipo de varinha é rara, mas essa é ainda mais especial. Ela é bem antiga, com um núcleo que eu não costumo usar mais, não por falta de poder, mas por raridade. Pena de Grifo, para os corajosos, teimosos, como vimos, talentosos e ousados, excelente para Defesa, Artes Lógicas, Artes Mentais e Transfiguração."

"O que são Artes Lógicas?"

"Os ramos de magia que exigem lógica, oras! Astronomia, Poções, Aritmancia, Runas e alguns ramos de Adivinhação. E antes que você me pergunte, Artes Mentais são um ramo que envolvem magias que se passam apenas, ou na maior parte, na mente, como Legimência, que permite que uma pessoa observe os pensamentos de outra. Raríssimos praticantes dessas Artes, em qualquer época."

"Acho que vou voltar na livraria."

"Para livros sobre Artes Lógicas, vá. Mas para livros sobre Artes Mentais, você terá que procurar na loja de coisas usadas. Eles estão fora do prelo há séculos. Como eu disse, uma arte rara."

TP & G

Depois de procurarem na Floreios e Borrões e em várias lojas de segunda mão. Só havia uma opção, mas Hagrid se negava a aceitá-la.

"Mas e se eu acidentalmente começar a ler os pensamentos dos outros? Eu acho que fiz isso uma ou outra vez! E se você for comigo na Travessa, não tem perigo, mas se eu tiver que ir sozinho..."

Essa ameaça velada, finalmente convenceu Hagrid. Eles foram para uma loja que não se parecia com a Travessa do Tranco, chamada simplesmente 'A Livraria'. Parecia uma charmosa, antiga e renovada livraria muggle, com café cheio de delícias.

"Olá Hagrid! O que o traz aqui?", disse uma bonita moça ruiva.

"Mira? Você trabalha aqui?"

"Eu chego e saio pelo floo, não se preocupe. Os donos são legais, o aluguel aqui é menos da metade de um lugar como esses no Beco."

"Se você diz... Bem, esse é Harry Potter, que acaba de voltar para nosso mundo. Ele vive com muggles."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Potter. Eu sou Miranda Prewett. Em que posso ajudá-lo."

"Eu preciso de livros sobre Artes Mentais, segundo Ollivander, minha varinha indica que tenho talento para isso, então..."

"Tília prateada?"

"Não, videira com pena de grifo."

"Que diferente! Hagrid, por que você não experimenta uma das delícias do café? Um smooth verde por minha conta.", disse a moça, entregando um cupom para o gigante. "Sr. Potter, venha por aqui. Feche sua mente – Oclumência nível Um. Temos os outros dois volumes também. Basicamente eles explicam como proteger sua mente de influências externas. O Castelo Mental – Fortifique sua Mente. Esse trata do mesmo assunto, mas é um pouco mais específico."

"Eu vou querer esses, mas quero algum que fale sobre Legimência também."

"As Artes Mentais – Guia para Iniciantes, é bem básico e explica um pouquinho sobre todas as Artes Mentais. Eca! Eu não precisava saber disso! – Guia para Iniciantes em Legimência. O título é meio estranho, mas o autor tinha o dom e sem querer viu na mente da mãe algumas cenas dela na cama com o pai dele."

"Exatamente o que eu preciso! Vou levar os dois. Visualização e Internalização em Magia, será que ele está no lugar errado?"

"Não necessariamente. Visualização e Internalização servem para quase tudo em magia, mas são essenciais nas Artes Mentais. Que livros adicionais você comprou?"

"Astronomia Básica; A Magia das Estrelas, Planetas e Cometas; Preparando Ingredientes em Poções – Básico; Dicionário de Runas; Runas Antigas de um Jeito Fácil; Lógica na Adivinhação; O Poder das Letras e Números; Guia Básico de Varinhas; e Videira – Por que essas Varinhas são tão especiais."

"Todos excelentes. Mas você não comprou nada sobre História? Você vivia no mundo muggle, certo?"

"Ninguém falou nada sobre isso, só pegueis esses outros livros por que Ollivander falou."

"Vamos pegar alguns livros para ajudá-lo a entender nosso mundo?"

"Tudo bem."

Quando eles foram para o café encontrar com Hagrid, ele já estava no vigésimo smooth e ligeiramente bêbado de açúcar. Depois de recuperarem suas energias com um delicioso lanche, Mira foi com eles para o Caldeirão Furado e ensinou Harry a pegar o Knight Bus, o ônibus bruxo.

Entre os livros que Harry comprara, o mais precioso para ele era um que lha havia sido dado de presente por Mira, 'Sociedade Bruxa – Guia para iniciante', escrito por sua mãe e avó paterna.

V & G

"E vocês não vão fazer marcar um horário para nos levarem no café da manhã? Os monitores das outras casas fazem isso. E depois um tour pelo castelo, por isso não temos aulas no período da manhã do primeiro dia."

"Gryffindor nunca teve isso, não tem por que começarmos.", disse Percy, bravo por ter sido comparado negativamente com seus colegas. "Gryffindors são corajosos e não precisam que ninguém os leve pela mão. Agora vão para o dormitório."

"Atenção, aluninhos fofinhos do primeiro ano!", duas vozes reverberaram pela sala.

"Por apenas..."

"...dez knuts..."

"...vocês podem..."

"...ter a luxuosa,"

"...exuberante..."

"...e fantástica..."

"...experiência..."

"...de nosso..."

"...tour guiado."

"Além das..."

"...salas de aula,"

"...da biblioteca..."

"...e da enfermaria,"

"...mostraremos..."

"atalhos e..."

"...passagens secretas!"

"Quem quiser..."

"...participar,"

"...basta estar..."

"...aqui, e..."

"...nos pagar,"

"...naturalmente,"

"...até as oito..."

"...e meia da..."

"...manhã de amanhã."

Os meninos foram para o quarto e Harry decidiu que iria fazer o tour dos gêmeos, mas iria confirmar as informações depois. Afinal, eles disseram para o irmão que para ser sorteado ele teria que lutar com um troll.

V & G

"Vo-você tem certeza, Harry?"

"Claro! Os gêmeos são bons nisso e também querem fazer isso."

Harry, Neville e os gêmeos escaparam para Hogsmeade em um sábado e foram para a loja de varinhas. Harry notara que os outros três usavam varinhas inadequadas e iria financiar novas para eles.

O tímido Neville foi escolhido por uma varinha de álamo-branco com crina de unicórnio. Como a madeira estava ligada a duelistas e revolucionários, todos ficaram surpresos, especialmente o menino.

Os gêmeos pegaram bordo e espruce, ambas com corda de coração do mesmo dragão. Bordo é para aventureiros e ambiciosos, famosa por dar problemas quando o dono se acomoda. Espruce é voluntariosa, por isso requer donos de mão firme, mas que sejam ousados e bem-humorados.

Na semana seguinte, os professores notaram a melhora dramática de Neville, mas atribuíram isso a ter finalmente se acostumado com a escola. Exceto Snape, que o acusou de trapacear, mas ele também não podia ser considerado um professor.

Harry, Neville e Fay pagavam para ser tutorados em Poções por um brilhante Ravenclaw do sétimo ano, que já tinha começado sua jornada para obter o Mestrado nos verões, Demetrius MacDougal. A moça também inventara um sistema de estudos divertido para História da Magia, usando cartões de sapo de chocolate. Para esse grupo de estudos foram convidados alunos de todas as casas.

Amanda Shackebolt, sétimo ano de Gryffindor, fora escolhida para tutora de Defesa do trio. Para melhorar as práticas, foram convidados mais três alunos: Lilith Moon de Slytherin, Stephen Cornfoot, primo distante de Harry, de Ravenclaw e Susan Bones de Hufflepuff.

V & G

Após o acidente de Neville com uma vassoura defeituosa e uma escaramuça com Malfoy nos ares, Harry foi escolhido como apanhador do time de quadribol. Malfoy novamente resolveu mostrar o quão idiota e chato era e desafiou Harry para um duelo. Enquanto Harry o ignorava, Ron aceitou o duelo em seu lugar.

"Co-como assim você não vai?"

"Eu não entrei em duelo nenhum. Se eu tivesse entrado, iria exigir que o duelo fosse no Grande Salão, monitorado pelos professores. Que graça teria humilhar Malfoy sem quase ninguém ver?"

"Mas..."

"Foi você que aceitou o duelo, não eu. Eu estava fingindo que Malfoy não existia. Se você quiser ir, fique à vontade, mas duvido que o cara de fuinha apareça. Provavelmente ele vai falar para Snape e nos meter em encrenca."

Ron não aceitou os argumentos, mas Harry silenciou sua cama e foi dormir. O ruivo perdeu cem pontos por estar andando pelo castelo à meia noite, cem por ter aceitado participar de um duelo ilegal e vinte por não ouvir o alerta de seus colegas. Fora as detenções. Hermione Granger o tinha seguido e naturalmente contara toda a história. Ela perdeu dez pontos por não ter alertado um monitor, mas ganhou vinte por ter tentado impedir o colega.

Naturalmente o ruivo ficou muito mal-humorado e culpou Harry, Hermione e Neville pelo acontecido. Ninguém lhe deu ouvidos e ele ainda recebeu um embaraçoso e humilhante berrador de sua mãe. Como Snape se recusou a punir Malfoy, dizendo que não havia evidência alguma de mau comportamento da parte dele, Ron ficou ainda mais emburrado.

No Halloween, o Professor Quirrel os alertou sobre um troll e desmaiou. O Diretor os mandou de volta às suas casas, mas Harry correu para ele e expôs sua preocupação com os colegas de Slytherin e Hufflepuff, que estariam próximos de onde o troll teria sido avistado. Os planos foram refeitos e os Puffs foram mandados para a Torre de Gryffindor e os Slytherins para a de Ravenclaw.

Tentando recuperar os pontos perdidos e ganhar algum prestígio, Ron Weasley fugiu do grupo e foi procurar o troll. Assim que o cheirou, ele perdeu a coragem, gritou e saiu correndo, o que alertou o troll, que o seguiu. Felizmente ele foi encontrado pelos professores antes de ser atacado. Como alegou ter se perdido do grupo, ele não foi punido.

Graças às ações de Harry no Halloween e à vitória de Gryffindor contra Slytherin no quadribol, apesar do ataque ao menino durante o jogo, os leões recuperaram-se na corrida da Copa das Casas, embora só estivessem melhor que Hufflepuff. O desempenho acadêmico ajudava, mas a maioria dos alunos de sua casa não se importava com isso. Em seu ano, apenas ele, Hermione Granger e Fay Dunbar se destacavam.

Hermione afirmava que Professor Snape tinha tentado matá-lo, mas Harry tinha suas dúvidas, já que o professor o ignorava completamente desde o Halloween, o que constituía uma imensa melhora em seu comportamento habitual. Mas ele sabia que alguém tentara matá-lo e ele iria ser cauteloso.

O feriado de Natal chegou e depois de muita negociação, o diretor permitiu que Harry aceitasse o convite dos Cornfoots, Leila e Samuel para visitá-los. Ele e Stephen se divertiram muito e visitaram vários de seus colegas. O presente favorito de Harry fora um manto verde de couro de dragão, Chifre-Longo da Romênia para ser mais exato, que iria 'crescer' com ele até a idade adulta, presente conjunto de Fay, sua amiga Sophie e das meninas do time.

Assim que ele voltou do feriado, a Professora Mcgonagall o levou até a sala do Diretor, que queria lhe entregar, outro manto, uma herança de família, e o aconselhou a usá-lo bem. Como isso não era um presente de verdade, mas algo que era seu por direito e fora devolvido como deveria, ele não se tornou seu presente de Natal favorito. Mas tornara-se seu bem mais precioso, por ser algo que veio de sua família.

No jogo de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, Harry bateu o recorde da escola como o apanhador mais rápido, pegando o pomo em quatro minutos e vinte e um segundos.

Em abril, Harry descobriu que Hagrid tinha encontrado um ovo de dragão e o estava chocando na lareira. Através dos gêmeos, Harry entrou em contato com Charlie Weasley, que iria receber o dragão em sua reserva e elaborou um complicado plano, envolvendo alguém levar o animal até a Torre de Astronomia. Harry simplificou, marcando um encontro entre Hagrid e os amigos de Charlie no Cabeça de Javali.

Quando o dragão nasceu, Hagrid se recusou a se separar dele, mas Harry o convenceu com largas doses de chantagem emocional. A peste chamada Norberto logo foi embora e Harry guardou umas escamas e pedaços da casca do ovo como recordação.

No final do ano, Ron Weasley foi encontrado machucado e desmaiado na sala do Visgo do Diabo e o Professor Quirrel morto alguns obstáculos depois, na frente de um espelho.

Ravenclaw ganhou a Copa das Casas, mas Gryffindor ganhou a Copa de Quadribol.

V & G – Segundo ano

"Vocês querem estudar Ciências no verão?", perguntou um abismado Richard Wayne.

"Isso mesmo, pai. Talvez conseguir uma nota boa o bastante para ir para uma faculdade, elas não existem no mundo bruxo. Alguns de nossos colegas já estudam por correspondência, mas essas aulas iriam ajudar muito. Lady Finch-Fletchey vai nos ajudar em Inglês e História."

"Mas vocês não aprendem nada parecido com isso na escola?"

"Herbologia é mais Jardinagem que Botânica, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas é uma opcional para o ano que vêm e é sobre como tratá-los, não sobre Biologia. Poções é um pouco parecido com Química, mas não é uma ciência. Astronomia é muito diferente também."

"E vocês querem aprender o quê exatamente?"

"O básico de cada uma delas, pelo menos. Daí veremos."

"Você é mesmo um Ravenclaw, Wayne!"

"Obrigado, mãe. Mas a idéia dessas aulas veio de um Gryffindor."

V & G

Conversando com os colegas do filho, com os outros convidados a serem 'professores' e vendo o que eles tinham estudado, o Sr. Wayne decidiu que o que eles precisavam aprender na prática era método e metodologia científica. Sua exposição sobre o assunto teve moderado sucesso e ele iria buscar outros métodos de interessar seus alunos. Mesmo por que, esse projeto era sua chance de vencer uma competição, cuja existência seria veementemente negada, com a ex-esposa pela atenção do filho, na qual ela tinha a vantagem de ser uma bruxa.

Lady Caroline Finch-Fletchey estava satisfeita com a idéia de ajudar no estudo de seu filho e de seus colegas, especialmente com a perspectiva dele entrar para uma boa faculdade no futuro. Ela resolvera acrescentar Habilidades de Vida ao currículo, pois isso deveria ajudar as crianças a pensar logicamente, agir normalmente e não ter problemas de re-adaptação (ou de adaptação, em alguns casos) no futuro. A abrasiva Srta. Granger precisava desesperadamente de habilidades sociais.

Rachel Goldstein ficou feliz de contribuir de alguma forma para a educação de seu filho. Ele era um bruxo como o pai e ela, por ser uma muggle, muitas vezes sentia que não poderia fazer nada por ele.

V & G

No ano seguinte, nas matérias que contam, o desempenho dos alunos do tal grupo melhorou visivelmente, embora os professores não tivessem idéia do por que. Pomona Sprout foi a primeira a saber, pois Neville Longbottom não pode resistir e teve que compartilhar com ela algumas das coisas que tinha aprendido no verão. Mas ela resolveu manter seus colegas em suspense e se divertir com eles tentando descobrir o motivo da melhora.

Harry não contratou um tutor em Poções naquele ano, mas continuava estudando com o mesmo grupo e fazendo poções fora da sala de aula. Ele estava em contato com Horace Slughorn, que o havia ajudado com Artes Mentais no verão. Para Defesa, como o professor era completamente incompetente, eles contrataram Archana Shetty, uma Slytherin do sétimo ano que pretendia ser duelista profissional e era tutorada nisso pelo Professor Flitwick.

A relativa tranqüilidade naquele ano foi quebrada pela petrificação da Sra. Norris no Halloween. Como Harry, Neville, Fay, Sophie e Hermione foram os primeiros a chegar à cena do crime, vindos da Festa do Dia da Morte de Sir Nicholas, Filch suspeitou deles, especialmente de Harry, que do seu 'grande segredo', sua condição de squib.

Esse rumor aumentou os suspeitos de quem havia sido o responsável por sabotar os balaços no jogo de quadribol de Gryffindor e Slytherin, que perseguiam Harry. Mesmo com o braço quebrado, ele conseguiu pegar o pomo e garantir a vitória do seu time. Fay usou um Protego para protegê-lo de Lockhart, que tentara consertar o braço de Harry. Sabe-se lá que horror seria o resultado dessa tentativa. Depois de apenas meia hora na ala hospitalar, Harry foi liberado para festejar com seus colegas de time. Naquela noite, sua cama foi invadida pelo elfo que o ameaçara/alertara nas férias, e que também fora o responsável pelos balaços.

Colin Creevey fora petrificado quando fora buscar um lanchinho noturno e isso aumentou o número de pessoas que acreditavam que Harry era o herdeiro de Slytherin. Ernie Macmillan tentara convencer Justin sobre isso.

"Todo mundo sabe que Potter achava o menino Creevey irritante."

"Qualquer pessoa sensata acha aquele menino irritante!"

"Mas..."

"Olha, eu sou um nascido muggle e sou amigo dele, assim como outros nascidos muggle. A mãe dele era uma nascida muggle e Harry tem um respeito imenso por ela. Ele é um Potter, é mais provável que seja herdeiro de Gryffindor do que de Slytherin, já que a maioria dos Potters na história foram Gryffindors."

"Ele não foi ao Clube de Duelos..."

"Nem eu. Nós descobrimos que o Clube foi idéia do pavão."

O terceiro ataque aconteceu em dezembro, em um dia de nevasca. Sally-Anne Perks, de Hufflepuff, e Sir Nicholas foram paralisados. O fato de nem mesmo um fantasma estar a salvo, fez com que o pavor aumentasse.

Quase ninguém ficou no castelo durante o Natal. Harry novamente foi para a casa dos Cornfoots, mas nem fora de Hogwarts eles conseguiram relaxar. Um outro parente distante da família falou sobre a primeira abertura da Câmara, quando era um aluno do primeiro ano e da condenação de Hagrid, mesmo que a morte e as petrificações não fossem compatíveis com o ataque de uma acromântula.

Em meados de março, aconteceu o quarto ataque, que paralisou o Professor Lockhart. Depois disso, tudo misteriosamente parou e ninguém conseguiu descobrir o motivo.

O Diretor Dumbledore deu aula para os alunos no restante do ano. Ernie se convenceu, e diria para todos que quisessem ouvir, que Harry não era o Herdeiro de Slytherin, pois se fosse, ele não teria se comportado de forma tão desrespeitosa quando questionou o Diretor sobre a seus critérios para a contratação de professores.

Ao discurso de Harry, seguiu-se uma revolta estudantil contra Snape e Binns, apoiada pelos pais de alunos. Todo o Conselho de Governadores foi desmantelado e refeito e toda a contratação de novos professores iria ter que ser aprovada por eles, enquanto os atuais iriam ser revistos.

Outra das exigências do Conselho de Governadores foi que Dumbledore abrisse mão de um de seus cargos, de preferência dois, para que continuasse em Hogwarts, pois ele não dedicava tempo suficiente para a escola. Pelo mesmo motivo, ele deveria ter um assistente ou secretário, para que não se sobrecarregasse ou à vice-diretora.

Minerva Mcgonagall também teve que abrir mão de um de seus cargos, ou de vice-diretora ou de Chefe da Casa Gryffindor, pois não dava atenção suficiente aos alunos por quem era pessoalmente responsável, devido à sobrecarga de trabalho.

V & G – Terceiro ano

O terceiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts não começou bem, graças à presença de dementadores no trem. Mas as mudanças no corpo docente alegraram maioria dos alunos.

História seria dada por Amadeus Newton, um ex-amaldiçoador de Gringotts. Poções por Damocles Belby, o inventor da poção Antilobo. Adivinhação por Selina Moonshine. Trato de Criaturas Mágicas por Marcus Pokeby. Estudos Muggle por Marianne Richmond, uma jovem bruxa nascida muggle, que também seria a nova Chefe de Casa de Gryffindor. E finalmente Defesa por Andrômeda Tonks, que era uma pesquisadora e escritora da área. Ela também seria a nova Chefe de Casa de Slytherin, o que causara muitos protestos de alguns alunos, já que ela era considerada uma traidora dos valores puristas.

Nesse ano, finalmente com professores competentes, Harry não precisou contratar tutores. E ele conseguiu convencer a Professora Tonks a dar aulas especiais sobre o Patronus, para protegê-los dos dementadores. Embora isso pesasse um pouco para Harry, que continuava estudando matérias muggles por correspondência e das opcionais só não fazia Estudos Muggle, ele continuou manejando a duras penas.

Na primeira visita de sua turma a Hogsmeade, que seria sua primeira visita oficial, Harry teve um guarda-costas designado, Remus Lupin. Como esse passeio era também com seu primeiro encontro, com Su Li, de Ravenclaw, ele ficou um pouco embaraçado, mas tudo correu bem, embora não fosse além disso.

O problema foi quando os Gryffindors voltaram para seu dormitório depois da festa no Grande Salão. Sirius Black tentara entrar na torre e atacara o quadro da Mulher Gorda, por isso, todos os alunos tiveram que dormir no salão principal.

Sob uma chuva torrencial, aconteceu o jogo entre Slytherin e Gryffindor. O jogo teve que ser interrompido, pois foi invadido por dementadores. Mesmo assim os dementadores não foram retirados da região e não havia previsão de quando o jogo seria retomado ou quando haveria mais jogos.

Dois ex-aurores foram contratados para a segurança de Harry durante o feriado de Natal com os Cornfoots. O presente de Harry para eles e para si próprio foi dado combinado com antecedência para não atrapalhar os planos de ninguém: no dia 26 eles pegaram um portkey para as Ilhas Maldivas e só voltaram, relaxados e bronzeados, no dia 02 para pegar o trem para Hogwarts.

Só em março os dementadores foram levados de volta para Azkaban e substituído por Aurores. O motivo disso foi que Lucius Malfoy foi encontrado nas cercanias de Hogsmeade após receber o beijo dos dementadores. Todos ficaram chocados com o acontecido na escola, mesmo os que não gostavam do homem ou de Draco.

Quando os jogos recomeçaram, Malfoy fez questão de participar, dizendo que isso o ajudaria a pensar em outras coisas. Ele parecia estar jogando melhor, descontando suas frustrações e sentimentos ruins em seu vôo. Mas não foi suficiente. Gryffindor ganhou e Harry pegou o pomo.

"Oliver, eu não consigo! Eu não consigo continuar com esses treinos e estudando tudo o que eu tenho que estudar! Eu preciso dormir! Se você quer um apanhador que esteja disposto a acordar antes do sol nascer para treinar, encontre outro apanhador!"

"Mas nós precisamos vencer! Esse é meu último ano e..."

"E você já tem dois campeonatos. Isso não é tão importante..."

"Não é importante! Isso..."

"Não é tão importante quanto eu continuar saudável, ou continuar tirando boas notas. Mesmo que eu resolva jogar profissionalmente, vou ter que ter outra profissão depois disso e para ter uma boa, vou precisar de notas boas."

"Mas nós temos que treinar!"

"Então encontre outro apanhador. Eu estou exausto e tonto. Tive que tomar uma poção para me ajudar a dormir e acordar para seu treino surpresa não está ajudando nem um pouco. Você faz o mínimo de matérias, mas eu estou interessado em aprender, não só em jogar."

"Mas..."

"E ache outra atacante. Esse ano eu tenho N.O.M.s e com o seu ritmo de treinos só vou ter Trolls nas notas.", disse Angelina. Alicia concordou com ela.

"Eu não tenho N.O.M.s, mas estou atolada com trabalho e muito cansada. Apóio o que Harry disse.", ajudou Katie.

"Nós não estamos interessados em aulas e notas, mas estamos ainda menos interessados em acordar de madrugada."

"E o que vocês querem que eu faça?", disse Oliver, arrancando os cabelos em desespero.

"Treino no máximo três vezes por semana em horário civilizado. Nesses dias podemos fazer a parte teórica dos treinos no café da manhã, ou algo assim.", sugeriu Harry.

Mesmo com as horas de treino cortadas pela rebelião de seu time, Oliver acabou erguendo o troféu de campeão da Copa das Casas pela terceira e última vez.

Certa noite, aconteceu alguma confusão com Ron, Hermione, o rato dele, o gato dela, Sirius Black e Professor Snape, que terminou com a prisão do fugitivo. Com o mapa dos Marauders, emprestado pelos gêmeos, Harry encontrou Sirius Black e foi até a cela dele em sua vassoura.

"Sirius Black.", disse Harry olhando fixamente para o condenado e levantado sua varinha.

"Harry, por favor, me escute..."

"_Sesamis_."

"O quê?"

"Eu vi o que aconteceu na sua mente. Depois você pode me explicar com mais detalhes, agora preciso tirar você daqui."

"Viu... Um Legimente? Impressionante."

Usando seu manto de invisibilidade, Harry foi com Sirius até uma outra torre do castelo e o fez descer vários níveis. "Eu nunca estive aqui. E nós Marauders..."

"Marauders? Como no Mapa?"

"Você achou o Mapa? O rato tinha perdido no nosso sexto ano."

"Dois amigos meus o resgataram do escritório de Filch."

"Eu sou Padfoot! Seu pai era Prongs, Remus era Moony e o rato..."

"Entendo. Remus?"

"Remus Lupin, ele..."

"Não parece o tipo. Ele trabalhou como meu segurança, mas não disse nada dobre ter conhecido meu pai."

"Remus tem... um monte de problemas. É complicado."

"Chegamos. Você vai ficar seguro e razoavelmente confortável aqui por alguns dias. Eu vou visitá-lo e trazer comida."

"Obrigado, Harry."

V & G

"Pergaminho, tinta e pena também. Eu quero que você faça uma lista de seus recursos para que possamos fazer um plano para prender Pettigrew e manter você vivo."

"Meus recursos? Como assim?"

"Dinheiro, propriedades, como acessá-los sem que procurem por você. Como você me deu aquele Firebolt, você deve ter dinheiro."

"Como você... Ah, legimência."

"Lógica. Quem mais poderia ter me mandado algo assim?"

"Uma de suas muitas fãs?"

"Se fosse o caso a pessoa teria mandado um cartão junto."

"É, faz sentido. Hum, Harry, depois que eu resolver tudo isso e estiver livre, você... se quiser é claro, se não quiser não tem problema, poderia, hum, morar comigo. Ou me visitar, você pode me visitar quando quiser. E se quiser."

"Eu adoraria morar com você! E vou visitar quando puder, mesmo antes de você ficar livre, para tentarmos alguma coisa para conseguir libertar você."

V & G – Quarto ano

A propriedade Black com a melhor correlação entre proteções e tamanho era a casa de Londres, onde Sirius tinha crescido e que ele odiava. Eles decidiram não depender apenas do Fidelius, que seria colocado por Remus Lupin, após ele ter sido convencido da inocência do amigo.

O primeiro passo era Sirius procurar nas 'velharias' da família, uma varinha compatível. Ele não ficou muito surpreso quando descobriu que era a varinha de seu tio Alphard, ébano com pena de fênix, já que eles sempre foram os favoritos um do outro.

Harry ganhou um portkey para visitar sempre que quisesse e pudesse, mas iria acampar uma semana com Wayne e seu pai pouco depois que chegou, para relaxar e logo depois voltaria para seus estudos de matérias muggles.

"Mestiço sujo poluindo a Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black!"

"Kreacher, vá..."

"Antiga e Nobre Casa? Essa pocilga? Esse elfo tem senso de humor, Sirius. É por isso que você o mantém, mesmo que ele não trabalhe direito?"

"Na verdade, eu nem o acho tão engraçado assim. Será que devo lhe dar roupas?"

"Se ele não faz o trabalho dele..."

"Kreacher é bom elfo! Kreacher trabalha! É Mestre Traidor que não dá ordens!", desesperou-se o elfo.

"Primeira ordem, trate-me e aos meus convidados com o respeito devido a seu mestre e aos amigos dele. Independente do que minha mãe falou sobre pureza de sangue e outros absurdos."

"Sim, Mestre Sirius Black."

"Segundo, Harry é meu herdeiro, se eu não tiver filhos. A avó dele era Chara Morgana Black."

"E eu estou tentando ajudar Sirius a provar sua inocência para que ele possa se casar e continuar a linhagem Black.", Harry recebeu um olhar exasperado de Sirius por causa disso.

"Por isso, você tem que obedecê-lo também, a não ser que as ordens dele contradigam as minhas. Entendeu?"

"Sim, Mestre Sirius Black. Kreacher vai obedecer Mestrinho Harry Potter também."

"Harry, qual seria sua primeira ordem."

"Difícil, tem muita coisa para fazer aqui. Limpe a casa e a mantenha limpa, mas não precisa fazer tudo de uma vez, isso demorará dias. Os principais vão ser a cozinha, a biblioteca e o quarto de Sirius."

"Imediatamente, Mestrinho Potter-Black."

"Eu estou impressionado. Você lidou com ele brilhantemente!"

"Eu tive alguns problemas com um elfo no segundo ano e tive que aprender sobre eles. Agora, o que você tem feito?"

"Usando um espelho de ônix para procurar Pettigrew. Eu até o vi, mas não consegui descobrir onde."

"E o que mais?"

"Nada."

"Você tem se alimentado direito? Dormido? Você tem que recuperar sua saúde!"

"Você só diz isso por que quer se livrar de mim arranjando algum casamento.", brincou Sirius. "Mas não adianta, Moony fez alguns exames em mim e eu não vou poder ter filhos. Você terá que ter pelo menos três filhos, um Potter, um Black e um Selwyn."

"Mas você vai querer aproveitar a companhia de belas bruxas, não vai? Ou você prefere bruxos?"

"Há-há, muito engraçado. Só por causa disso, vamos ter a conversa sobre penas e tinteiros?"

"Penas e tinteiros?"

"Acho que chamam de abelhas e flores no mundo muggle."

"Não precisa.", disse Harry, empalidecendo subitamente.

"Ah, mas precisa sim. Se não, quem vai te ensinar sobre charmes contraceptivos? Charmes para deixar certas áreas preparadas para o amor?"

"Você abe que eu ainda posso te entregar para o Ministério, não é?"

"Bobagem, eles nunca me pegariam aqui."

V & G

Harry foi com um grupo grande de amigos para a final da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol e adorou a experiência. Os Cornfoots ganharam ingressos para assistir a final do camarote do Ministro, com um extra para Harry. Leila deixou claro quando fez o convite para Harry que os ingressos foram dados na esperança dele estar lá, por ser uma celebridade.

O jogo foi fantástico e a festa de comemoração melhor ainda. Em um esforço para melhorar a relação entre os dois países, como diria depois, Harry passou boa parte do tempo consolando Sophie, uma búlgara parte veela, da derrota de seu time. Ela estava tão ocupada dando uns amassos com Harry que esqueceu a tristeza por algumas horas.

Mas, durante a madrugada, a festa que ainda estava acontecendo, foi rudemente interrompida pelo terror de um ataque de Comensais da Morte. Harry havia trazido Remus Lupin e outro segurança, para quem comprara ingressos para outra parte do estádio e eles imediatamente começaram a levar o grupo da festa de Harry e os Cornfoots para a área de portkeys.

"Eu não vou, não posso ir!", gritou Hannah Abbot. "Meus pais..."

"Srta. Abbot, assim que vocês estiverem em segurança, nós poderemos voltar para procurá-los e ajudá-los. Mas quanto mais demorarmos, pior.", mais do que o argumento de Lupin, a maneira calma e segura com que ele falou a acalmou e ela seguiu sem problemas. Mas ela ficaria histérica novamente com a demora dos pais dela em buscá-la. Ela e Susan Bones, que vivia com a tia, Amélia, que estava trabalhando por causa do ataque foram as últimas na casa dos Cornfoots. E claro, Harry, que dormiria lá.

"Oh, minha bonequinha, princesinha da mamãe! Que coisa terrível, que coisa terrível!"

"Alguém roubou a varinha de Hannah e a usou para lançar a marca. Bartemius Crouch, homem absurdo, queria acusá-la! E depois mandou embora sua pobre elfa, quando Winky foi acusada, outro absurdo."

"Estranho. Parece que ele quer se livrar do problema o mais rápido possível, sem apurar a verdade.", disse Harry, que detestava Crouch por ter jogado Sirius em Azkaban sem julgamento.

"Se não fosse pelo fato dele ter condenado seu único filho a prisão perpétua em Azkaban, eu diria que ele estava tentando encobrir alguém. Aliás, Sr. Potter, obrigada por ter tomado conta de Susan e do restante do grupo. E parabéns pela escolha de seus seguranças, ambos são muito eficientes e profissionais."

"De nada. Eles são ótimos mesmo. E o que aconteceu com a elfa?"

"Eu não sei, ela sumiu em seguida. Por quê?"

"Eu sei que elfos ficam muito abalados nesse caso e talvez eu possa dar a ela um novo lar."

"Muito bem pensado de sua parte, Sr. Potter. Tente chamá-la, não apenas dizer o nome dela, se concentrando em sua magia."

"Winky!", Harry forçou um pouco mais do que pretendia, mas a elfa apareceu, soluçando e se debatendo. "Oi Winky. Eu soube do que aconteceu, não foi culpa sua. Tenho certeza que Winky é uma boa elfa e se você quiser, pode ser parte da minha família."

"Mestre quer Winky? Mesmo Winky tendo sido desgraçada..."

"Como eu disse, não foi culpa sua."

"Winky vai ser melhor elfa do mundo inteirinho pra novo mestre bonzinho."

"Eu, Harmondsworth James Potter, recebo a elfa Winky na minha família."

"Winky aceita ser elfa de mestre Harmondsworth James Potter, cuidar dele e de toda a família dele e cumprir todas as ordens do Mestre."

"Muito bem, Winky. E, por favor, me chame de Harry."

"Sim, Mestre Harry!"

"Harmondsworth?", perguntou Susan.

"Fácil ver por que eu prefiro Harry, não?"

V & G

Harry ficou secretamente aliviado com o anúncio de que não haveria quadribol naquele ano. O excesso de atividades acumuladas estava acabando com ele e ele queria arranjar mais tempo para desfrutar a companhia feminina naquele ano, já que no ano passado ele teve apenas um encontro com Su Li e um namorico de férias com uma bruxa local no Natal.

Ele pensou em ter algo com Ginny Weasley, que o adorava, mas achou que não valia a pena chatear os gêmeos. Então, por motivos de facilidade, ele convidou Lavander Brown para um encontro. Mas foi um desastre e ele decidiu se concentrar em bruxas inteligentes.

Quando as outras escolas chegaram, ele ficou um pouco desapontado de que não tinha nenhuma menina de sua idade, mas resolveu se concentrar nas meninas de Hogwarts. Mas era difícil achar alguém, pois ele queria apenas um namorico sem conseqüências, para treinar para um namoro mais sério que pretendia começar no sexto ou sétimo ano. Seu plano era casar-se no máximo um ano depois de terminar a escola, mesmo que fosse para uma faculdade. E sua futura esposa precisaria ser bonita, inteligente e com boas conexões. Suas pré-candidatas eram Fay Dunbar, Susan Bones, Sally Smith, Morag MacDougall, Daphne Greengrass e Lilith Moon.

"Harry Potter."

"Hã? O quê?"

"Harry Potter."

"O que foi, Diretor?"

"Seu nome saiu do Cálice de Fogo. Junte-se aos outros campeões."

"Mas o senhor tinha falado que era só para maiores de dezessete anos!"

"Mas o senhor colocou seu nome..."

"Eu não coloquei!"

"De qualquer forma, seu nome saiu do Cálice e..."

"Com licença, Diretor. O Cálice é um contrato magicamente compulsório, certo?"

"Exatamente, Srta. Bones. Por quê?"

"Nesse tipo de contrato se usa o nome e não o apelido. Eu presenciei o Sr. Potter fazendo um desses contratos e usando seu nome real, não seu apelido."

"Mesmo assim, o senhor terá que competir ou se arriscará a perder sua magia."

"Eu quero a opinião de um especialista que não esteja ligado ao torneio."

V & G

Infelizmente, a especialista, Eleonora Macmillan, tia de Ernie, disse que Harry teria que competir, pois o nome havia sido escrito com sua letra. Porém, graças a sua pública relutância e Susan ter mencionado seu nome verdadeiro, poucos acreditavam que Harry havia entrado por livre e espontânea vontade.

O primeiro evento seria a Pesagem das Varinhas, onde Rita Skeeter tentou arrastá-lo para uma entrevista.

"Infelizmente, Srta. Skeeter, eu tenho um contrato de exclusividade assinado com outra jornalista, por isso é impossível conceder-lhe uma entrevista."

Ollivander testou as varinhas e na vez de Harry contou sobre como a varinha dele tinha sentido a presença de seu dono e se jogara ao encontro dele.

Através dos gêmeos, Harry soube que a primeira prova envolveria dragões e comunicou todos os seus adversários.

V & G

Harry saiu da tenda, olhou para a terrível Rabo-Córneo Húngara e se escondeu atrás de umas pedras. Mas não foi covardia ou mesmo instinto de preservação. Harry pegou várias pedrinhas, fez algo nelas e usou algum feitiço para colocá-las em locais estratégicos. Três segundos depois, o dragão estava paralisado e Harry simplesmente andou até o ninho e pegou um dos ovos.

Alguns acusaram Harry de ter usado Magia Negra, mas ele respondeu, em uma das entrevistas com Penélope Clearwater, que "Isso é ridículo! Magia Negra é usada para prejudicar, machucar, destruir. O dragão e seus ovos terminaram a prova intactos e saudáveis. Ela até ficou mais calma um pouco, segundo os tratadores, talvez por não ter sido atacada diretamente e não ter visto nada acontecer."

O Baile de Yule foi outra bomba jogada sobre Harry. Ele pretendia viajar de novo e o baile atrapalharia seus planos.

"Professora, a senhora sabe que eu tenho meus estudos extras, além de Hogwarts, certo?"

"Certamente, Sr. Potter. Não entendo bem o porquê de continuar seus estudos muggles, mas admiro sua tenacidade."

"Por causa disso e do torneio esse ano, eu preciso descansar e relaxar, como fiz no ano passado. Eu pretendia viajar de novo, mas com o baile tudo fica mais complicado. Eu sei que eu tenho que participar, mas seria possível depois do baile, eu viajar uns dias? Eu preciso ficar longe de tudo, especialmente com aqueles botons contra mim e as reportagens de Skeeter me acusando de usar Magia Negra..."

"Creio que no seu caso, uma exceção poderá ser aberta. Vou conversar com o Diretor. Quais eram seus planos?"

"Os Cornfoots não podem viajar esse ano, pois Leila está grávida de novo e o médico a proibiu de usar portkeys. Então eu iria para uma praia do Caribe com Miranda Prewett, que é minha secretária, e Remus Lupin, como guarda-costas."

"Nenhum amigo?"

"Eles são mais que funcionários para mim. A senhora conhece a história de Remus com meus pais. E eu só quero um pouco de sossego."

V & G

Harry escolheu levar Padma Patil ao baile. Ela era exótica, inteligente e bem-humorada. Eles se divertiram muito no baile e Harry prometeu um encontro depois que ele voltasse de viagem.

Harry, Miranda, Sirius, Remus e Winky foram para Jamaica, em um resort somente para maiores (nada que uns charmes não resolvessem, no caso de Harry), em que as roupas eram opcionais.

Bronzeado, relaxado e com um largo sorriso no rosto, Harry voltou para Hogwarts. Uma de suas primeiras conversas foi uma muito estranha, onde Cedrico ficava falando do banheiro dos prefeitos. Até que finalmente Harry entendeu.

"Eu decifrei isso há eras! E tinha pedido para Cho te dizer."

"Há eras? Quando exatamente?"

"No dia seguinte à primeira prova. Uma amiga minha fala merlíngua, então..."

"E quando você falou com Cho?"

"Pouco antes do baile, uma semana, acho. Eu acompanhei Padma até a porta da Torre de Ravenclaw, estávamos conversando sobre o buquê, pois eu queria algo que combinasse com as roupas dela."

"Certo, obrigado mais uma vez, Harry."

Cedrico e Cho tiveram uma discussão muito dramática depois, onde ele a acusava de mentirosa e ela garantia que só fizera aquilo por que queria que ele gostasse de verdade dela e não ficasse olhando para outras garotas. Ela ganhou a discussão.

V & G

A cena na frente de Harry era impressionante. Quatro lindas moças, ou melhor, três moças e uma menina flutuavam sobre a vila das merpessoas. Padma e Cho, morenas e exóticas, Sophie, a refém de Krum, com seus cabelos ruivos parecendo uma chama mesmo embaixo d'água e a pequena Gabrielle, luminosa na escuridão ao redor.

Ele resolveu apreciar a vista mais um pouco, enquanto seus colegas chegavam, pois não tinha coragem de abandonar nenhuma delas ali. Cedrico, usando o charme Cabeça de Bolha, nome que fazia Harry rir toda hora, foi o primeiro a chegar e levou a namorada para a superfície. Viktor quase fora atacado, pois se transfigurara parcialmente em um tubarão, o que deu um nó na cabeça de Harry, pois o lago não era salgado. Tubarões podiam respirar em água doce? Harry viu em um pequeno espelho Fleur se desesperando na superfície e resolveu levar as duas reféns. Houve alguma reclamação, logo resolvida com a oferta de alguns colares de contas, muito valorizados pelas merpessoas.

Padma ficou brava com os beijos que Harry ganhara de Fleur e Gabrielle, apesar de terem sido só nas bochechas, mas ele a convenceu de que nem achava veelas tão atraentes assim, pois elas lembravam Malfoy na coloração. A moça ficou horas rindo disso e usou a irmã para plantar a fofoca de que o slytherin era parte veela, ao que ele, quando ficou sabendo, negou tão veementemente que deu forças à credibilidade da história.

V & G

"Cedrico, eu não me importo com a taça, ela pode ficar para você, mas antes eu posso lançar alguns feitiços nela?"

"Com uma condição?"

"Qual?"

"Você vai dividir isso comigo, nós vamos ser campeões juntos."

Harry tentou ver quem estava surpreso quando eles apareceram, mas o fato dos dois campeões de Hogwarts ganharem juntos provocou surpresa geral. E Padma logo o agarrou e beijou, o distraindo muito.

V & G

"Sr. Potter, eu sei que o senhor tem muitas responsabilidades, mas eu gostaria de tê-lo como prefeito."

"Eu fico honrado, Professora Richmond. Vou dar um jeito de diminuir meus estudos em alguma parte. Eu queria tentar Alquimia, por isso comecei com os estudos muggle, mas não sou bom o bastante em Poções para isso."

"E depois do ano que vem o senhor poderá diminuir suas matérias de Hogwarts também."

V & G – quinto ano

"Pettigrew e uma coisa conseguiram fugir, mas capturamos os dois Bart Crouchs. Infelizmente, o Sr. Certinho aqui, insistiu em mandá-los para os Aurores e Junior recebeu o beijo dos dementadores antes de ser interrogado. Sênior está mal em St. Mungus, ele estava sob o Império e isso detonou com o pouco cérebro que ele tinha."

"Nós não podemos fazer nossos próprios prisioneiros, Padfoot. Harry, por favor, explique para ele."

"Moony, Fudge é tão incompetente como corrupto. Enquanto ele estiver no poder não podemos confiar no Ministério. Como vocês os mandaram para lá?"

"Portkey para o átrio."

"Se tivessem trazido eles para cá primeiro..."

"Você também não!"

"...poderíamos pensar em um jeito de entregá-los diretamente para Madame Bones, que é competente e honesta."

"Ah, falando assim, bem..."

"Não adianta chorar pelo ingrediente trocado, a poção já foi estragada e não pode ser consertada. Eu tenho os planos para nossa viagem de férias prontos."

"Jamaica de novo?"

"Tailândia."

"A namorada de Harry não vai gostar."

"O que ela não sabe, não vai chateá-la."

V & G

Harry olhou para Daphne, que estava aninhada em seu peito, com ternura. Eles tiveram uma conversa longa e emocional, que a havia riscado definitivamente da lista de futuras esposas de Harry, mas que aumentara e fortalecera os laços entre eles. Eles se comprometeram um com o outro em um laço de amizade e lealdade que duraria por toda a vida.

Daphne era filha de um Comensal da Morte, mas não seguia suas idéias. Ela havia acabado de alertar Harry sobre o escurecimento da Marca e da expectativa dele pela volta do Mestre. Ao relatar a conversa com o pai, ela mencionou que ele a incentivara a abandonar os atuais amigos, que considerava inadequados em sua maioria, e começasse a namorar 'um rapaz de boa família, com os valores certos', ou seja, um mini Comensal da Morte. Ela se livrara graças à ambição de se tornar uma alquimista, pois seria mais útil ao Lorde do que como esposa de um de seus servidores.

"Obrigada, Harry. Por me ouvir, por acreditar em mim, por não fugir..."

"Ei! Eu vou ficar ofendido desse jeito. Que tipo de amigo você pensava que eu sou?"

"Acho que eu tenho expectativas baixas quanto às pessoas."

Nesse momento, Padma os encontrou, entendeu a situação erroneamente e fez um escândalo. Harry não permitiu que Daphne explicasse a situação só para acalmar Padma, dizendo que ela não merecia saber o que estava acontecendo se não confiava neles. O namoro terminou ali, o que estava de acordo com os planos de Harry. Era hora de seguir em frente.

V & G

A carga horária de Harry naquele ano estava mais tranqüila, mesmo com a volta do quadribol. Angelina era mais sensata quanto à necessidade de treinos e tinha seus NIEMS para se preocupar. Além disso, antes das aulas começarem, Harry e seus amigos prestaram os GCSEs para Inglês, Matemática, História, Ciências, Francês, Latim, Geografia e Astronomia. Se as notas fossem boas o bastante, eles tirariam folga da matéria naquele ano. Caso contrário, eles saberiam o que melhorar para a prova real, que seria no final do ano.

Todos foram excepcionalmente bem, com a menor nota sendo um C em História, caso da maioria dos puro sangues, e a maior um A* em Astronomia de Fay. Mas ao invés de simplesmente deixarem de lado todos os estudos muggle, cada um deles escolheu algo que interessava. Todos continuaram com Latim e Francês. Harry escolheu os cursos de Negócios, muito popular, o de Leis e o de Política. Susan o seguiu nos dois últimos e eles conversavam animadamente sobre o que planejavam para suas carreiras futuras.

Harry também teve uma briga feia com Hermione sobre Daphne. Embora os dois Gryffindors não fossem muito próximos, ambos faziam parte do grupo de estudos muggle, e ela sentiu que era sua obrigação alertá-lo sobre Daphne e a família dela.

"_Silencius!_", encantou um furioso Harry, que não havia conseguido fazê-la parar de outra foram. "Você presume demais! Você acha que eu não sabia sobre isso antes mesmo de ficar amigo dela? Você acha que eu vou condená-la pelos pecados do pai? Uma coisa é Malfoy, que age como um Comensal da Morte em treinamento. Quando Daphne foi rude com você? Quando ela insultou suas origens? Ela pode não ser sua amiga, mas é uma boa colega. E é amiga de Sophie e Justin, independente das origens dele."

Para relaxar depois daquela briga, Fay juntou alguns amigos íntimos dela e de Harry em uma das salas abandonadas que tinham arrumado para seu uso e eles sentaram para conversar com petiscos fornecidos pelos elfos da escola e vinho, a bebida favorita de Harry, contrabandeado pelos gêmeos.

"O que vocês querem ser quando crescerem? Quais seus planos para o futuro?"

"Eu queria ser batedora de quadribol, mas eu sou muito ruim. Auror então."

"Que falta de romance, Fay!"

"Eu pretendo me casar e ter filhos, mas só lá pelos trinta ou quarenta anos, Sophie. E você?"

"Faculdade, me apaixonar, casar, ter filhos, abrir uma creche para crianças mágicas."

"Só para esclarecer, a pessoa por quem você se apaixonará será seu futuro marido?", provocou Fay.

"Claro! Eu só me casaria por amor!"

"Eu estava brincando, calma. E você, Nev?"

"Profissionalmente, aumentar a produção das fazendas da família, fugir ao máximo do Wizengamot, talvez competir um pouco no Circuito de Duelos. Quanto à família, quero casar logo e ter pelo menos três filhos. Minha mulher ideal é bonita, inteligente, carinhosa e gosta de política, por isso vai ficar das minhas obrigações no Wizengamot."

"Unindo o útil ao agradável, muito bem. Nós queremos trabalhar na nossa loja, casar com mulheres maravilhosas e ter no máximo três filhos cada.", disseram os gêmeos alternando palavras entre si.

"Eu quero casar cedo também e começar logo uma família, no mínimo três filhos. Eu vou ter que cuidar dos negócios de mais de uma família que vou herdar e quero fazer a diferença em outras coisas, por isso vou participar do Wizengamot. Minha esposa ideal é bonita, inteligente, doce, que me apóie enquanto eu trabalho e cuide de nossos filhos, pois não quero largá-los com os elfos."

"Oh, droga! Não tenho esperanças de me tornar a Sra. Potter!", brincou Fay.

"De maneira alguma. Eu quero uma esposa bonita e você é deslumbrante."

"Você gosta de viver perigosamente, Sr. Potter. Eu quase o azarei agora. Mas eu imaginava que você seria, não sei, mais liberal no tipo de casamento que você quer ter."

"Eu cresci sem família e sei que vou ter muito trabalho, mesmo com ajuda, então quero que meus filhos tenham sempre alguém por perto com quem contar."

"E Padma?"

"Muito ciumenta, vivia brigando comigo por causa de coisas à toa. A gota d'água foi quando ela começou a implicar comigo por causa das minhas amigas. Mudando de assunto, Neville, o que você acha de Lilith Moon?"

"Ela é bonita e é legal. Minha avó iria ficar doida com o fato de ela ser uma Slytherin, o que é um bônus. Vou falar com ela."

V & G

Harry convidou Morag Macdougal para um encontro, mas eles simplesmente não tinham química juntos, embora tivessem passado a ser mais amigáveis depois do encontro.

Ele pensou em abordar Sally, mas Hufflepuff parecia ser a casa dos dramas naquele ano. Houve o grande escândalo de Cedrico e Cho, quando ele a pegou no flagra com não um, mas dois rapazes, inclusive um colega de quarto e primo de Cedrico.

Hannah Abbot também teve um ataque histérico no meio do Salão Principal por causa das provas.

Zachary Smith, irmão de Sally, foi atacado por três garotas, que estava namorando ao mesmo tempo e ficou duas semanas na enfermaria.

Depois de finalmente ter terminado os N.O.M.s, Harry estava ansioso para a viagem das férias de verão.

V & G – sexto ano

MacNair não sabia onde tinha errado. O plano era simples, agarra o moleque na estação antes dele encontrar com sua família muggle e levá-lo para seu Mestre, torturá-lo um pouco, usá-lo no ritual e depois matá-lo. Mas ele estava semi-paralisado, amarrado, na escuridão e no silêncio. De tempos em tempos, alguém forçava poções em sua boca, mas ninguém falava com ele. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ele se sentiu apavorado e indefeso.

Não ajudaria em nada se ele soubesse que do seu lado direito estava Theodore Nott Sr. e do direito Mary Edgecombe. Especialmente se ele soubesse que as informações que ele fornecera sem saber levaram à prisão de seus dois colegas.

V & G

"Esse lugar aqui é simplesmente lindo! Quando eu casar vou querer passar a lua-de-mel aqui!"

"Filhote, você fala de casamento como uma menina!"

"Eu quero ter uma família e como você se recusa a casar..."

"Ei! Eu sou um foragido! Mesmo que eu encontrasse uma mulher interessante o bastante para deixar que ela me colocasse uma coleira, dificilmente ela iria querer algo comigo."

"Isso tudo é desculpa para acumular casos de uma noite."

"Ei!"

"Você até comprou um apartamento muggle e mexeu no Fidelius para isso."

"É verdade. Eu adoro aquele apartamento."

V & G

"Nós não vamos ter problemas por termos saído de Hogsmeade?"

"Não se preocupe, eu tenho tudo planejado e meus amigos vão cobrir nossa ausência."

"Bem, Edimburgo é muito mais legal do que Hogsmeade para um encontro, estou impressionada."

"Que bom! Impressionar você é exatamente meu objetivo, Sally."

Depois daquele primeiro encontro, muitos outros se seguiram. Harry não estava apaixonado por Sally, mas eles tinham química e ela se encaixava perfeitamente nos planos dele. O irmão dela era um idiota, mas ninguém podia escolher os parentes e os pais dela eram legais o bastante.

Talvez o maior problema fosse os amigos de Harry. Mesmo os puro sangues estavam razoavelmente aculturados no mundo muggle, então as piadinhas com Harry & Sally eram inevitáveis.

V & G

O ano passou tranqüilo, embora Harry tivesse a responsabilidade extra de ser capitão do time de quadribol e ter que reconstruir o time, já que os gêmeos e duas das atacantes se formaram. Mas ele foi campeão.

O único acontecimento digno de menção na escola foi que Crabble, Goyle e Malfoy atacaram Daphne Greengrass e ela não foi embora de trem com eles, tendo que ir para St. Mungus.

Alguns fofoqueiros também mencionariam que Harry sumia por horas em algum lugar do sétimo andar.

V & G – sétimo ano

"Mestre, talvez o senhor deva considerar outro..."

"Crucio! Não me diga o que fazer, Pettigrew! Greengrass, sua filha..."

"Ainda está em St. Mungus."

"Gregory não sabia que ela estava trabalhando para nosso Lorde e estava tentando..."

"Crucio! A jovem Daphne deveria ser uma das jóias de nossa sociedade, uma princesa entre vocês. Severus, o que você sabe sobre o estado dela."

"O médico que Potter trouxe da América para cuidar dela é um especialista de renome mundial, provavelmente o melhor da área. Tenho certeza que ela vai se recuperar."

"Sua filha, Greengrass, promete alegrias mesmo quando o plano que ela iria executar falha. Além de ser uma futura alquimista, ela ainda conseguiu ter meu inimigo cuidando dela! Você pode imaginar a expressão do rosto dele quando souber quais são as lealdades verdadeiras dela?"

V & G

Naquele momento, a expressão do rosto de Harry era de divertimento. Depois de uma relaxante semana na Colômbia com seu padrinho, ele fora para o Deserto do Atacama encontrar a namorada e alguns amigos. Fay estava completamente apaixonada pelo observatório e falava mil palavras por minuto.

O lugar era realmente impressionante, tanto o observatório em si quanto o deserto, diferente de qualquer lugar onde Harry já tivesse ido, com um tipo de beleza diferente. A única coisa ruim da viagem é que o irmão de Sally tinha vindo e trazido Hannah Abbot e Ernie Macmillan. E a ausência de uma bela loira de Slytherin, que deveria estar ali, também, claro. Os Cornfoots, que agora voltaram a viajar, foram seus acompanhantes adultos.

O carinho com que Harry tratava a pequena Daisy Cornfoot fazia com que as meninas suspirassem e comentassem como ele seria um bom pai.

V& G

Nenhuma das irmãs Greengrass foi para Hogwarts naquele ano. Daphne estava se recuperando quando foi seqüestrada, juntamente com Astória. Tudo parecia apontar para o bando de Fenrir Greyback.

Isso lançou um ar de melancolia sobre os alunos, especialmente os do sétimo ano, que teriam que dizer adeus à Hogwarts depois daquele ano.

O time de quadribol estava bom e Harry treinava alguns reservas mais novos para substituí-lo, a Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas e Ginny Weasley, que só teria mais um ano. Depois do primeiro jogo, com vitória sobre Slytherin, Harry foi encurralado no vestiário.

"Você não gosta dela. Não de verdade."

"Hã? Do que você está falando Ginny?"

"Da sua namoradinha. Por que você está com ela? Pena?"

"Eu e Sally estamos muito bem, obrigado. E eu gosto dela."

"Eu lembro no quarto ano. Você disse que não gosta de loiras."

"Eu disse que não acho veelas tão atraentes assim, pois elas são muito sem cor, nunca falei nada sobre loiras."

"Qualé, Harry. Você deveria largar dela e ficar comigo, eu sou muito melhor que ela."

"Você é muito presunçosa, Ginny. E namorada de Terry, que é meu amigo. E eu respeito meus amigos."

"E você não respeita você mesmo? Seus desejos?", Ginny o abraçou pelo pescoço e começou a esfregar seu corpo no dele. "Terry e Sally podem se consolar um ao outro."

"Mesmo que eu quisesse ter um casinho", disse Harry pegando Ginny pelos pulsos e a afastando dele. "e você não fosse a namorada de Terry, eu não escolheria você. Respeito demais os gêmeos para fazer algo que..."

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! VOCÊ ESTÁ VIRANDO UMA VAGABUNDA!"

"Suma daqui, Ron!", quando Ginny se virou para brigar com o irmão, empalideceu por alguns segundos, mas depois ficou resoluta novamente. "Eu não gostava de você mesmo, Terry. Passar bem. Agora, se me dão licença..."

Mas Harry tinha aproveitado a oportunidade para escapar. Ele, Terry e alguns amigos foram beber para Terry esquecer Ginny.

A ruiva continuou no time, mas foi preterida por Demelza Robins para ser treinada como futura capitã.

V & G

No Natal daquele ano, Harry e Sirius foram para Fortaleza, no Brasil, por uma semana. Remus estava finalmente aceitando que a prima de Sirius, Nymphadora Tonks, realmente gostava dele e queria ficar com ele permanentemente, mesmo ele sendo um lobisomem.

Mas a viagem não foi só diversão. Harry finalmente conseguiu usar sua forma animagus pela primeira vez.

"Parafraseando o velho Ollivander, curioso."

"Curioso, o quê?"

"Sua varinha é de videira, sua forma animagus é um guepardo, seu patronus é um golfinho, todos ligados a Baco, o deus do vinho."

"Isso quer dizer alguma coisa? Eu achava que meu patronus era por que eu fiquei impressionado ao assistir um episódio de Flipper na televisão."

"Talvez, talvez não. Mas na nossa situação atual, nunca se sabe o que pode ajudar, então é melhor arranjar alguém para pesquisar."

"Vou falar com Miranda e Moony quando voltarmos."

V & G

No feriado de Páscoa, Harry havia convencido Sally a fazer uma pequena viagem com ele. Eles foram para Paris e ele a pediu em casamento, formalizando o pedido mais tarde com os pais dela.

Seguindo a tradição muggle, ele dera a ela um anel de noivado. Isso se tornaria uma febre em alguns círculos. Afinal, que mulher não gostaria de ganhar uma jóia ao ser pedida em casamento?

Neville agiu de forma parecida com Harry, mas levou Lilith para Veneza. As duas moças passaram horas discutindo sobre qual seria o dia ideal para o casamento. A idéia dos rapazes de um casamento duplo foi imediatamente rejeitada e eles foram bebericar vinho em outro canto da sala.

"Harry, eu e Lily conseguimos fazer aquilo em Veneza!"

"Neville! Eu não preciso saber de detalhes do que vocês..."

"Não, seu pervertido! Spoots agora tem dois novos amigos."

"Mesmo? Que tipo de novos amigos?"

"Lobo da tundra."

"E?"

"Um casal de lobos da tundra."

"Uau! Impressionante! Parabéns!"

V & G

Nas eleições para Ministro, Fudge não foi reeleito e o novo Ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour, parecia enérgico e competente. Além disso, não teve medo de mexer no vespeiro do caso Black. Pelo menos depois de confirmar com Harry que ele não ficaria ofendido com isso.

Sirius se entregou, foi rapidamente julgado e inocentado. O Marauder e Harry conversaram em particular com Rufus e Madame Bones por horas depois disso. E só o novo Ministro ficou chocado com os fatos revelados.

Depois do julgamento, chegaram as provas e o sexto e último título de Campeão do Torneio de Quadribol para Harry. E logo depois das provas, a frustrada tentativa de seqüestro anual de Harry veio em dose dupla. Na primeira, Narcisa Malfoy e Alecto Carrow deveriam seduzir Harry e o levar para um lugar discreto de onde o Amycus, irmão da última, e Thorfinn Rowle. No segundo, um novato chamado Damien Gibbon, deveria colocar Miranda sob o Imperius e permitir que ele entrasse na casa de Harry e o seqüestrasse. Nenhum desses Comensais foi visto novamente por Voldemort. Por mais que ele os chamasse através da Marca.

Tonks conseguiu arrastar Lupin para o altar, mas a família e amigos só foram informados uma semana depois.

Neville foi o primeiro a se casar, já que era algumas horas mais velho que Harry, por isso teria a preferência. Harry foi o padrinho e a madrinha da noiva foi Mandy Brocklehurst. Madame Augusta estava com cara de quem chupou limão, pois não apoiava a idade dos noivos, a identidade da noiva, a decoração, os convidados...

Harry e Sally se casaram no dia seguinte, com Neville como padrinho e Tamsin Applebee como madrinha. Depois de descansar dos excessos da festa, o casal Longbottom foi para a Floresta Amazônica e o casal Potter para o Taiti. Eles planejaram uma lua de mel de três meses de duração.

V & G – Guerra

Depois das duas tentativas frustradas anteriores, Voldemort estava mais cauteloso e elaborou um plano B. E um C, um D, um E... Dumbledore era um risco muito grande, pois tinha uma fênix que poderia usar para fugir, mesmo que ele estivesse desarmado, atordoado e acorrentado. Os Comensais enviados para seqüestrar Alastor Moody e Sirius Black desapareceram. Ele se recusava a usar o sangue de monstruosidades como o lobisomem, o meio gigante ou uma mulher. Finalmente, ele teve que se contentar com Elphias Doge, consolando-se em imaginar a dor que a morte de seu mais antigo amigo iria causar em Dumbledore.

Os recém-casados estavam nas últimas semanas da lua de mel quando os ataques começaram. Neville e Harry deixaram as esposas, que já estavam grávidas, em um lugar seguro e voltaram para casa.

V & G

Uma coletiva de Imprensa do Ministro Scrimgeour, foi convocada no Beco Diagonal. Além de jornalistas, havia uma multidão de cidadãos.

Depois de fazer um sinal pedindo silêncio, o Ministro começou. "Por causa da ineficiência e corrupção da administração anterior, nada foi oficialmente feito para se preparar para essa guerra. No entanto, graças ao alerta do Sr. Potter, Madame Bones pode preparar os aurores. E graças a alguns bons cidadãos, programas particulares foram implantados para proteger nossa população. Não vou explicar todas as medidas, pois tenho certeza que nosso inimigo lê jornais e ouve rádio. Mas um exemplo das medidas tomadas foi a evacuação de Azkaban, o que causou uma séria derrota aos terroristas, que não só não conseguiram libertar seus companheiros, como também perderam vários de seu número em nossa armadilha."

"E o que foi feito com esses criminosos? Eles foram executados?"

"Não, Srta. Skeeter. Eles foram levados para uma locação secreta."

"Qual o envolvimento de Sirius Black nisso?"

"Ele tem ajudado muito com os projetos, tanto com idéias quanto com ajuda financeira. Foi por isso que ele abriu mão do dinheiro da indenização."

"E quanto ao exército de heliopatas?"

"Que eu saiba, não existem. Agora, nós temos uma medida que eu irei anunciar agora. Estamos criando uma força-tarefa anti-terror, liderada por Alastor Moody. Quem quiser pode se alistar. Alastor, por favor."

"É preciso que todos vocês pratiquem constantemente a VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE! Chequem seus feitiços de proteção todos os di... ao menos duas vezes por semana. Nunca fiquem longe de sua varinha. Fiquem atentos para tudo o que está acontecendo a seu redor quando estiverem na rua. Verifiquem a identidade das pessoas antes de deixá-las acessar sua casa. Verifiquem se elas não têm sinais de _Imperius_. Agora, meu segundo em comando, que provou saber se preparar para o pior."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle é a verdadeira identidade do líder dos Comensais da Morte. Voldemort é apenas um anagrama e que ainda significa 'fuga da morte' em francês. Ele tem tanto medo de morrer que usou rituais abomináveis para sobreviver e se transformou em uma abominação. A maior arma dele é o medo. Os ataques de Comensais da Morte, tanto na primeira guerra quanto os de agora, só tiveram algum sucesso onde ninguém reagiu. Mesmo que você não seja muito poderoso, você pode ajudar. Se unirmos nossas forças contra ele, seremos imbatíveis. E pela minha vida e pela minha mágica eu juro que Voldemort será derrotado.", após a luz do voto inquebrantável feito, Harry fez seu patronus passear pela multidão.

Voldemort estava realmente ouvindo a coletiva e não pode resistir à provocação. Seu ataque foi recebido com fúria pela multidão e com fria determinação pela força-tarefa e aurores. Apenas um dos vinte Comensais que ele tinha levado conseguira fugir com ele.

Vendo seu número ainda menor de seguidores, ele começou a se desesperar e arrancaria seus cabelos se tivesse algum. Os dementadores haviam sumido, os lobisomens os haviam atacado antes mesmo de a guerra começar e recusavam até mesmo a se encontrar com eles, os vampiros queriam uma grande demonstração de poder antes de se juntar a ele. Entre os humanos, cada vez menos estavam dispostos a aceitá-lo. Muitos dos filhos de seus seguidores desapareciam ou iam 'estudar fora' e nunca mais voltavam. E o mesmo acontecia com tantos de seus seguidores marcados, que não poderiam simplesmente fugir dele. E o ritual não foi tão bom, tendo que usar o sangue de Doge, que era puro, mas inferior em poder. E aquele moleque insolente o havia ferido! Ele, Lorde Voldemort estava sangrando por causa de um pirralho! Como se não bastasse ele ter destruído seu corpo uma vez! Ninguém ensina esses pirralhos a respeitar seus superiores! Esses pirralhos, por que Longbottom quebrou sua mandíbula e um sangue ruim metido a besta queimara seu braço direito e quase destruíra sua varinha!

"Severus, rápido, cuide de meus ferimentos.", e enquanto seu servo o obedecia, Voldemort falava e ameaçava seus inimigos. "Eu preciso achar a cadela Potter. Depois que terminar aqui, vá tentar descobrir informações com o velho tolo."

"Como quiser, meu lorde. Mas sei que Potter não respeita e confia no velho tanto quanto ele gosta de acreditar."

"Em quem ele confia então?"

"Talvez Black ou na aberração Lupin. Longbottom, certamente, eles estavam sempre juntos em Hogwarts. Eu nem sabia que ele conhecia Moody. E acho que Dumbledore teria comentado isso comigo."

"Mesmo assim, tente. Até a confirmação de que eles não são próximos pode ser útil. Selwyn, como está a busca por Slughorn?"

"Ninguém sabe nada dele, até que ele aparece em algum lugar, como nos casamentos de Potter e Longbottom."

"Crucio! O velho babão não deve ser tão difícil assim de encontrar."

"Me-mestre, ta-talvez ele esteja u-usando o Fi-fidelioso..."

"Fidelius, seu energúmeno! Mas a idéia não deixa de ter seu mérito. Jovem Malfoy, acho que é hora de você dar continuidade à sua linhagem. Vamos marcar a sua festa de noivado para daqui a duas semanas e convidar toda a sociedade bruxa, inclusive o velho Slugh, que era amigo do seu avô."

"Como ordenar, Mestre. Mas eu não tenho namorada..."

"Crucio! É bom mesmo que se case de verdade, antes que eu termine sua linha por falar besteiras demais. Bullstrode, Parkinson, alguém mais em idade de casar?"

V & D

"O Lorde das Trevas saiu bastante machucado do encontro e perdeu quase todos os seguidores que levou. Ele ordenou que eu viesse aqui e buscasse informações com você sobre Potter."

"Infelizmente o jovem Harry não confia em mim. Essas ações não são coisas planejadas há meses ou semanas, mas há anos. Esvaziar Azkaban!"

"E o sumiço dos dementadores. Potter deve estar recebendo ajuda de alguém muito poderoso. Tem certeza de que seu amigo Flamel realmente morreu?"

"Sim, Severus. Sem a pedra, Nicholas e Perenelle não poderiam sobreviver. E eu recebi algumas lembrancinhas deles na leitura do testamento."

"Quem então?"

"Eu não sei, Severus, eu não sei. Mudando de assunto, você sabe se Tom mandou Peter ou algum outro aqui, no meu escritório?"

"Não que eu saiba. Por quê?"

"Algumas coisas minhas pareciam remexidas."

"O que os retratos disseram?"

"Eles não viram nada, mas ficaram vários minutos fora de suas molduras naquela noite por causa de uma brincadeira de Peeves."

"E seus encantos de proteção?"

"Não acusaram nada. Conte a Tom o que lhe falei e veja o que ele diz."

V & G

Foram pouco mais de dois anos de guerra, contra um ultra-cauteloso Voldemort. A batalha entre Harry e Voldemort não foi épica. O rapaz invadiu o covil do vilão sob seu manto de invisibilidade e foi desarmando e prendendo um a um de seus doze últimos capangas e fez o mesmo com Voldemort.

Depois de serem julgados e condenados, eles foram para uma das prisões secretas. E foi Harry que fez o típico discurso de vilão, embora estivesse do lado certo e nada fosse atrapalhar seus planos. Mas ele não foi sozinho.

"Gostou de seu novo quarto? Ele tem um material antidementador. É ele que está causando essa sensação de amor e felicidade. Acho que você é alérgico."

"Não existe esse material. Isso é um veneno e quando ele funcionar eu vou estar livre! Eu sou imortal!"

"O material não existia. Eu criei."

"Quem é você?"

"Daphne Greengrass. Em resumo, meus pais eram idiotas, Harry é meu amigo e eu não o trairia, ele protegeu e escondeu a mim e a minha irmã."

"I-impossível!"

"Qual parte?"

"Todas! Especialmente criar algo assim sendo tão jovem."

"Você entende de varinhas? A minha é de faia, o que significa que eu sempre fui sábia além de meus anos. Isso explica minha posição política. Quanto a criação do material, eu admito que eu tive muita ajuda."

"Agora é a minha parte, certo? Quanto a ser imortal, Lucius tentou usar seu diário para fazer uma menina abrir a Câmara dos Segredos. Wadjet adorou usá-lo como mordedor. Wadjet, a basilisco, lembra dela? Regulus o traiu e o medalhão estava na antiga casa da família. Nós destruímos com algumas gotas de veneno. Sirius processou os Lestranges por quebra de contrato, já que eles não podiam ter filhos antes dela se casar com Rodolphus. A taça veio com a indenização. A tiara na Sala do Requerimento foi um pouco difícil de achar no meio da bagunça, mas eu achei muitas coisas interessantes por lá, então não foi tempo perdido. Levei Nagini para brincar com Wadjet, mas ela se confundiu e pensou eu fosse um lanchinho. E finalmente, a segunda horcrux que eu destruí foi o anel dos Gaunts. Mas a pedra da ressurreição ficou intacta. Foi daí que veio a ajuda de Daphne."

"Claro que meu 'destino trágico nas garras de Fenrir' teve a vantagem de envenenar sua aliança. Remus o matou antes da sua volta 'triunfal'."

"Esse seu construto deve durar alguns anos a mais, mas não espere visitas. Eu vou estar muito ocupado com esposa, filhos, já tenho dois meninos, revolucionar o mundo bruxo, esse tipo de coisa."

"E eu terei que voltar da morte, você sabe como isso é trabalhoso, não é? Você nem teve tempo de se preocupar em parecer com um bruxo ao invés de uma aberração!"

V & D

"James Sirius Potter, Alphard John Potter-Black, quero lhes apresentar sua irmã, Irene Margot."

"Ela é tão pequena!"

"Vocês dois já foram assim, Al."

"Ela é bonita, mas não tem cabelo."

"Logo, logo ela vai ter, James.", Harry teve que se controlar para não rir da obsessão de seu filho mais velho com cabelo.

"Acho que ela quer mamar, Harry, devolva-a aqui.", disse Sally assim que a menininha começara a resmungar.

"Vão lá com seu Vô Sirius e contem sobre sua irmãzinha.", Sirius resolvera assumir o título de avô dos dois meninos, mas Remus tinha virado o tio. "Sally, eu quero que Daphne..."

"Seja a madrinha, eu sei. Mas você não aceitou meu irmão como padrinho de nenhum dos dois meninos."

"Eu quero dar essa honra para pessoas que nos ajudaram a vencer e sobreviver."

"Vá embora, Harry. Eu não vou mudar minha decisão."

V & D

"Harry, posso falar com você? É importante."

"Você sempre pode falar comigo, Mira. Algum problema sério?", os dois haviam se tornado amantes há dois anos, com Harry aos vinte e três anos e Miranda aos vinte e nove.

"Sim, mas não é algo ruim. E eu já tomei minhas providências para que isso não cause problemas para você. Você sabe como nós sempre fomos cuidadosos, mas..."

"O que é?"

"Eu estou grávida e..."

"Grávida! E você diz que isso não é algo ruim? Isso é... isso é maravilhoso, espetacular! Espere, você não está pensando em..."

"Não, não. Eu falei com o Patriarca da minha família e ele disse que vai ficar feliz em deixá-los usar meu nome. Você pode ser padrinho do bebê, então ninguém vai estranhar a proximidade, todos sabem como você adora crianças e..."

"Mira, quando você engravidou?"

"Beltane."

"Minha participação na festa foi pública. Não temos que fazer assim, eu vou assumir esse bebê publicamente. E mesmo que não fosse o caso, eu não iria abandonar um filho meu nem por todo o poder político do mundo! E o que você tinha planejado se o bebê for uma menina? Não, nem quero saber. Vamos fazer novos planos."

"Que nomes você gostaria?"

"Alexander para menino e um nome de flor se for uma menina."

"Eu gosto de Alexander. Era o nome do meu tio favorito... E foi por isso que você escolheu. Que tal Delphine se for menina? É uma flor, lembra seu patronu inicial da madrinha que eu gostaria que ela tivesse, Daphne."

"Acho que vou torcer para ser uma menina. Mas ela precisa de um segundo nome mais normal um pouco, ou vai brigar conosco como Dora briga com os pais."

"Alexander Regulus.", disse com decisão. "E Delphine Lily?", ela estava insegura em sugerir o nome da mãe de Harry.

"Eu gosto. Eu gosto muito desses nomes. Mas..."

"Mas?"

"Acho que prefiro Lily Delphine."

V & G

Sally recebeu a notícia estoicamente. Esse tipo de transgressão no Beltane não só era comum e socialmente aceitável, como acreditava-se que a própria magia influenciava esses encontros para gerar crianças especiais. Uma criança com ao menos um dos parentes bruxos, que fosse concebida nessa festa, nunca seria uma squib.

Como previsto, isso não prejudicou nem um pouco a candidatura de Harry a Chefe do Wizengamot. Ninguém se arriscou a concorrer contra ele, portanto a vitória foi fácil.

Lily Delphine chegou em fevereiro do ano seguinte e foi adorada pela mãe, pelo pai, pelos irmãos, pela madrinha e por vários parentes. Como James não se cansava de dizer, ela era ruiva, o que tornou o nome ainda mais apropriado.

Ela foi a única criança 'extra-oficial' dele, embora ele tenha tido muitas amantes ao longo da vida. Cho Chang, que vivia trocando de sobrenome e de marido, foi seu caso mais perigoso e curto, apenas dois meses. Com Miranda, ele passou o resto da vida e não era incomum ele ir para a casa dela depois de colocar seus filhos para dormir. Padma Patil também começou um caso com ele quando trabalhava no Departamento de Mau Uso de Magia e nem seu casamento com o ex-colega Roger Davies a fez terminar com Harry. Hermione Granger se juntou ao harém informal de Harry após se desiludir de seu casamento com Ron Weasley, que engordara mais de cinqüenta quilos desde a formatura, ficara careca e levava a preguiça a novos níveis de absurdo. O caso durou um ano, até que Harry se encheu das recriminações dela contra ele, ela própria, Ron, a sociedade, o destino... Curiosamente, ele não se tornou amante de nenhuma das mulheres de que mais gostava, como Daphne, Fay e Susan.

Apesar de todas as mulheres em sua vida, Harry nunca deixaria de imaginar o que teria acontecido se tivesse jogado seus planos para o alto e escolhido Daphne. Ele tinha certeza de que com ela a seu lado, nenhuma outra mulher o tentaria o suficiente e ele viveria como Neville e Lilith, de quem tinha uma assumida pontinha de inveja.

Daphne nunca se casou e vivia boa parte de sua vida isolada em sua casa do litoral no Ceará, que ganhara de Harry depois de ter passado anos escondida lá com a irmã. Astória também ficou por lá, mas casou-se com um bruxo belga, que também se apaixonara pelo lugar. Seu segundo filho, Henry, foi o herdeiro dos Greengrass, teve Harry como padrinho e, quando chegou a hora foi para Hogwarts. Phillip, o mais velho, fora para Beauxbatons como o pai. Os outros filhos, Cassandra, Armand e Inês, foram para a escola de magia brasileira.

Fay casou-se com Cedrico Diggory, com quem tinha começado um relacionamento vai-e-vem ainda em Hogwarts. O filho mais velho deles, Lionel, foi para Hogwarts com o mais novo de Harry, Hercules, que era o herdeiro dos Smiths. O casal ainda teve mais um menino, Alexander, e uma menina, Vivienne.

Susan casou-se com um bruxo grego e eles tiveram cinco filhos. Os gêmeos, Konstantine e Edgar foram para escolas diferentes, Konstantine para a escola grega e Edgar para Hogwarts, na turma de Lionel e Hercules. Melisandre quis ir para Beauxbatons, Amélia para Salem e Alastor para o Brasil.

Dos filhos de Neville e Lilith, Frank era inseparável de James e mais tarde se casaria com Lily. Depois dele vieram Alice, Sebastian, Harfang, Selene, a garota do grupo de Lionel, Hercules e Edgar, e depois Lucas.

Justin casou-se com Aradia, uma bruxa italiana e eles tiveram três filhos, Pomona, Júpiter e Apolo. Pomona casou-se com James, Júpiter com Inês e Apolo casou-se com Amélia.

Stephen casou-se com Sophie, amiga de Fay, e eles tiveram três meninas, Samantha, Stella e Scarlett, e um menino, Samuel.

**Fim**

**N.A.:** _Sesamis_ foi uma brincadeira com o "Abre-te Sésamo". E essa foi a primeira das histórias com um núcleo diferente. E as características da pena de grifo nessa história foram inventadas por mim.

É engraçado como às vezes a história toma rumos que não esperamos. Acho especialmente adequado que essa história tenha me surpreendido tanto, pois os donos de varinhas de videira são pessoas que surpreendem até os que pensam conhecê-los bem.

Eu não pretendia não ter Lupin como professor no terceiro ano, mas as mudanças que aconteceram depois tiveram que levar a isso e depois tive que inventar algo para trazê-lo para a história. E eu pretendia fazer com que Harry também tivesse acesso ao viratempo, mas a maneira como a administração da escola mudou fez o uso do viratempo perder sentido.

A decisão de Harry quanto a Lucius foi outra surpresa e me deixou muito preocupada com o que aconteceria no futuro. Isso mesmo, Harry seqüestrou Lucius, leu sua mente e o fez receber o beijo do dementador. Merecido, resolveu dois problemas de uma só vez, mas perigoso de virar uma Dark!Harry.

Eu até xinguei Harry quando ele decidiu usar Susan e ter amantes! Depois decidi que Susan merecia uma história melhor com ele e a troquei por Sally. Talvez ele seja assim por que eu decidi que ele seria político. Ao invés de safado na vida pública, o fiz safado na vida privada.

Todas as Daphnes das minhas histórias são loiras do tipo Grace Kelly, exceto se eu disser o contrário. As Susans são ruivas, curvilíneas e adoráveis, exceto se eu disser diferente.

Na primeira história, a varinha identificou cada insegurança de Harry e a ajudou a superá-las, levando-o a comprar livros para aprender sobre o mundo bruxo, por exemplo.

Na segunda, Harry tem medo de ser influenciado negativamente pela varinha e doma seu temperamento e sentimentos para evitar isso e no processo se torna mais feliz.

Eu adoraria receber sugestões sobre pares, combinações de varinhas ou o que quer que seja. Eu acabo usando muito pena de fênix, por que é minha favorita.

A próxima provavelmente vai ser Bordo com pena de fênix


	4. Chapter 4

"Eu não vou usar essa varinha. Ela é irmã da que matou meus pais!"

"Sr. Potter, seja razoável. A varinha o escolheu!"

"Mas eu estou rejeitando ela! Se o senhor não quiser me vender uma varinha que não esteja ligada ao assassinato dos meus pais, eu vi outra loja de varinhas no caminho..."

"Mas o senhor já experimentou tantas! E nenhuma deu certo!"

"Talvez por que a sua medição tenha sido só para se mostrar. Se ela valeu para alguma coisa, por que demorou tanto?"

"Por que sua magia é muito peculiar! E azevinho é a madeira do seu aniversário no calendário celta!"

"Então encontre outras de azevinho, oras!"

"Essa é a única com pena de fênix! Com crina de unicórnio seria muito fraca e com corda de coração de dragão muito descontrolada!", a única reação que Ollivander recebeu foi que Harry cruzou os braços e fez uma expressão teimosa, que incluía um biquinho e teve que ceder. Depois de mais de uma dúzia de outras varinhas, ele pegou uma que deu certo. "Sicâmoro, ansiosa por novas experiências. Não a deixe entediada ou ela pode entrar em combustão espontânea."

"E como eu faço isso?"

"Aprendendo sempre novos feitiços ou novas maneiras de usar o que já sabe, é a maneira mais direta. Mas conhecer gente diferente, que vê o mundo de maneira diferente também ajuda."

S & F

"Caro senhor ou senhora,

Acabo de saber sobre o Decreto de Uso Próprio de Magia e estou preocupado. Minha varinha é de sicâmoro e elas podem entrar em combustão espontânea se entediada. E se eu não a usar durante as férias e ela ficar entediada? Existe alguma maneira de poder praticar magia durante as férias, como aulas de reforço, por exemplo?

Atenciosamente,

Harry J. Potter"

Enquanto esperava a resposta, Harry resolveu fazer longos passeios de dia inteiro na região, levando um saco de batas fritas, uma maçã, uma garrafa d'água que seria reenchida pelo caminho, um de seus livros, pergaminho, pena e tinta para notas. Os dois primeiros eram furtivamente surrupiados dos Dursleys, que nem notavam, dada a quantidade de comida que consumiam. Dudley não comia as maçãs, mas as usava para jogar nos outros ou como alvos de pedradas, por isso um caixote por semana era comprado na casa.

O primeiro passeio foi se embrenhar no parque perto da sua casa. Depois da área que fora civilizada e depois destruída pelos bárbaros da tribo de Dudley, havia uma densa floresta, e depois de duas horas de caminhada, um pequeno lago, onde Harry aprenderia a nadar sozinho.

Por ali também havia alguns arbustos com frutas silvestres, que lhe dariam uma refeição mais variada. E Hedwig, quando veio trazer a resposta, dois dias depois, também aprovou o lugar, mas parecia preocupada com seu consumo de proteínas, pois ficava lhe empurrando os ratos que caçava.

O envelope era grosso e continha uma carta e um livreto com os tutores aprovados pelo Ministério para dar aulas durante o verão, com currículo, especialidades e preços. Os preços deixaram Harry preocupado e ele começou a planejar como ir para Londres.

Na semana seguinte, depois silenciosas incursões nas gavetas da casa e bolsos de roupas na lavanderia, ele juntou um punhado de libras e foi se aventurar. Depois de descobrir que ele não precisava se preocupar com dinheiro, pois o que tinha no seu cofre era mais do que suficiente para Hogwarts e tutores para duas ou três pessoas e depois que ele completasse dezessete anos teria acesso ao cofre da família, muito maior que aquele, e a algumas propriedades.

Para comemorar sua descoberta, ele foi na sorveteria, onde rapidamente fez amizade com o simpático dono, que lhe deu conselhos sobre os tutores aprovados pelo Ministro, excluindo os incompetentes e suspeitos de serem Comensais da Morte, diminuindo as opções de cinqüenta para dez. De bônus, Harry ganhou a dica de como usar o Knight Bus.

Harry resolveu escrever para um ex-desamaldiçoador, que tinha se aposentado depois de pouco mais de cem anos de serviço. Até o nome dele, Hector Sage, soava legal.

S & F

"Assim que eu pousei, levei uma série tão grande de azarações de palmadas, que tive que conseguir fazer o Protego.", disse Harry fazendo seus companheiros de compartimento rirem.

"Eu queria que alguém tivesse me falado sobre os tutores. Mas vou procurar um depois.", disse Justin Finch-Fletchey, um aristocrático e simpático nascido muggle.

"Depois eu empresto o livreto para você. E ninguém me explicou sobre eles também quando fui para o Beco Diagonal."

"Então, como você ficou sabendo?", perguntou Alice Toplan, outra nascida muggle.

"Essa é uma longa história, preparem-se.", e Harry contou sobre sua épica batalha no Ollivander's.

"Isso é verdade. Minha tia avó Enid tinha uma dessas e ela pegou fogo um dia. Ela teve que comprar outra varinha."

"Esse Ollivander é esquisito, não é? Quando eu comprei a minha varinha ele ficou resmungando algo sobre 'mais uma varinha comum e sem graça'. Mal-educado também."

"E do que é sua varinha, Alice?"

"De carvalho com crina de unicórnio, Fay. E..."

"A maioria das varinhas que ele vende é de carvalho, castanheira e aveleira. Mas ele também não usa muita coisa diferente. E, como sei que você ia perguntar, sequóia com pena de fênix, o que o deixou muito satisfeito."

"Ele ficou feliz com a minha também. Elmo com corda de coração de dragão."

"Alguns puristas acreditam que elmo só pode ser usado por bruxos e bruxas de sangue puro. Como você é de família muggle, ele deve ter achado hilário. E você, Neville?"

"Eu estou usando a varinha de meu pai, espruce com pena de fênix."

"Acho que seria melhor você conversar com um professor para ver se isso não vai dar problemas, já que é difícil às vezes acertar o par. Eu testei umas vinte varinhas antes de achar a minha."

"E eu mais de trinta. Acho que ele não imaginava que pudesse ser elmo pelo que você falou."

"Eu vou. Agora, Harry, fale mais sobre suas aulas com Sage."

S & F

"Nós vimos que Hermione não estava no Grande Salão quando Professor Quirrel anunciou o troll, Parvati disse que ela estava no banheiro, da última vez que a tinha visto, os monitores são idiotas e não quiseram nos ouvir, viemos avisá-la, o fedorento estava aqui e não nas masmorras, nós o fizemos escorregar com uma azaração que aprendemos no clube de charmes e iria funcionar, pois não iria ser direto, corremos com Hermione dali e demos de cara com vocês. Se tivéssemos esperado para falar com um de vocês, ela poderia estar morta agora."

"Certo, Sr. Potter. Com quais prefeitos o senhor falou?"

"Weasley e Richards."

"Trinta e cinco pontos para cada um de vocês por ter se preocupado com uma colega e derrotado o troll."

No dia seguinte, Percy Weasley e Sarah Richards perderam seu posto como monitores e olharam feio para Harry e Neville, que os ignoravam. Hermione também começou a seguir os colegas, já que realmente não tinha amigos, mas não se adaptou ao grupo deles, pois suas 'palavras de sabedoria' não eram bem recebidas.

Logo chegou o dia do desastroso jogo de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Harry estava tão frustrado com os apanhadores dos dois times, Cormac MacLaggen e Terence Higgs, que ele quase estava pegando uma vassoura e indo lá pegar o pomo de ouro. O jogo terminou empatado, com Higgs pegando o pomo de ouro.

S & F

"Como assim? Você não pode me mandar embora do time!"

"Posso sim. Já conversei com a Professora Mcgonagall."

"Você não vai achar ninguém melhor que eu..."

"Já achei. Dois alunos do primeiro ano que voam muito melhor que você, mesmo nas vassouras da escola."

"Vai ser um prazer ver a derrota do time por causa de sua estupidez. Alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Nós vamos vencer e eu vou provar que estou certo."

S & F

"Com esse tempo, vamos ter que acabar o jogo o mais rápido possível e depois tentar uma grande vitória sobre Ravenclaw. Pegue o pomo na primeira oportunidade."

Contradizendo as previsões de MacLaggen, Gryffindor ganhou de 170 a 0, com menos de cinco minutos de jogo e Harry foi aclamado como o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts.

S & F

"Oi, Sage!"

"Olá, Harry. Então esse é Norberto?"

"Exatamente."

"O pobrezinho ainda é muito novo para ficar longe de casa..."

"Não se preocupe, Hagrid, ele vai ficar bem. Talvez nós três possamos visitá-lo no verão."

S & F

"Snape quer roubar a pedra filosofal, que está atrás da porta guardada por Fofo, o cérberus. É isso mesmo?"

"Existem outros obstáculos, mas basicamente é isso.", Hermione Granger havia formado uma estranha amizade com Ron Weasley, baseada na solidão mútua e na crença de que Professor Snape estava aprontando algo.

"Nós tentamos avisar Mcgonagall, mas ela nos ignorou.", indignou-se Ron.

"Não se preocupem com isso. Eu vou falar com ela."

"Mas ela..."

"Eu vou falar de um jeito diferente, dizendo que é melhor errar pela cautela do que não fazer nada."

Aparentemente o aviso de Harry deu certo, pois Gryffindor ganhou um monte de pontos na manhã seguinte e Dumbledore anunciou que Quirrel não voltaria no ano seguinte. Isso os deixou confusos, pois Snape era o suspeito, mas o último jogo da temporada estava chegando e eles estavam ocupados.

Harry brincou com o apanhador de Ravenclaw, Joshua Davies, como um gato brinca com sua presa e ainda aproveitou para fazer algumas jogadas com as atacantes, até marcando dois pontos. Gryffindor ganhou e conseguiu a taça de Quadribol.

S & F – 2º ano

"Herdeiro de Slytherin? Eu? Acho que não. O que você acha, Luna?"

"Ele pode ter muitos herdeiros e você pode ser um deles. Mas você não é esse herdeiro, você é muito legal e bonzinho."

"E quem é esse herdeiro?"

"Ele é que nem uma nargle, que fica bagunçando a cabeça dos outros."

"O Herdeiro é uma pessoa, Luna.", implicou Hermione.

"Não é não. Ele é como uma nargle só que pior."

S & F

"Luna tem um jeito diferente de ver o mundo, professora, mas acho que ela pode estar certa."

"E o senhor quer que nós comecemos a procurar nargles, Sr. Potter?"

"Influência externa, professora. Alguns objetos podem funcionar como uma possessão e a senhora me contou que o espírito de Voldemort estava possuindo o Professor Quirrel no ano passado. Não há nenhum aluno com um uso incomum de chapéu ou turbante esse ano, então..."

"Isso faz sentido. Mas revistar as coisas dos alunos? Isso é uma invasão de privacidade."

"Esse tipo de objeto é magia negra da mais pesada. Se algum aluno está com ele ou algum objeto desse nível, estará violando as regras da escola."

"Eu vou falar com o Diretor..."

"Então eu só espero que ninguém morra, já que ele não vai fazer nada!"

"Sr. Potter!"

"Ele soube do professor Quirrel por meses e não fez nada. Aliás, fez sim, colocou um isca para atraí-lo para cá. Eu estou desapontado com a senhora, Professora Mcgonagall."

S & F

"Eles não fizeram nada e já faz duas semanas. Por isso vamos ter que fazer nós mesmos."

"Mas..."

"Hermione, e se alguém morrer na próxima vez? Como a pobre Myrtle morreu na última? Eles não vão agir, então agimos nós."

"Como você sabe que não é um de nós que está com o tal objeto, Potter? Se é que é um objeto mesmo."

"Uma das coisas que Sage me ensinou, um alarme que indica se alguém possuído ou sob a influência de um objeto passar por ela, Greengrass. Eu pretendo ensinar vocês para colocar na entrada de cada escadaria. Quando identificarmos a pessoa com o objeto, vocês não devem fazer nada, apenas convoquem uma reunião e nós faremos um plano."

S & F

Os ataques pararam após Colin Creevey ter sido petrificado. Mas Lockhart não podia se gabar disso. Ele tentava, mas toda vez algo terrível acontecia. O pior foi quando seus lindos cabelos se transformaram em um ninho de cobras.

Os rumores sobre o Herdeiro de Slytherin continuaram até um escândalo envolvendo uma Puff e seus dois namorados, que não sabiam um do outro.

O ano prosseguiu normalmente, afinal era de se esperar que algo acontecesse com o professor de Defesa, que simplesmente abandonou a escola, e Gryffindor ganhou a Copa de Qudribol.

S & F – 3º ano

"Horoquê?"

"Horcrux, Harry, um dos piores tipos de magia que existe. Eu encontrei variações aqui e ali no meu trabalho. Esse diário contém um pedaço da alma daquele desgraçado, filho de um dementador."

"Você sabe como destruir isso?"

"Sei, Neville. Mas eu queria ir com vocês consultar uma especialista no Caribe. Desconfio que essa não é a única abominação que ele fez. O problema é conseguir que seus guardiões concordem com a viagem."

"Isso é fácil. Nós, especialmente Harry, precisamos relaxar um pouco no verão, sem a ameaça de Sirius Black."

S & F

"Expectum Patronum", duas vozes encantaram ao mesmo tempo, emitindo uma bonita luz prateada.

"O que era aquilo? Que feitiço era esse? Como..."

"Depois, Hermione."

"Mas..."

"Neville, você fica aqui, eu vou ver se todos estão bem nos compartimentos de trás, ok?"

Harry foi batendo nos compartimentos e viu que seus colegas estavam bem o bastante. Em um dos corredores, ele encontrou um homem mal-vestido e cansado.

"Um patronus, Harry? Estou impressionado! Cem pontos por uma impressionante demonstração de magia."

"Obrigado. Quem é você?"

"Remus Lupin, o novo professor de Defesa."

"Eu estou verificando se estão todos bem..."

"Eu já passei nos vagões que estão para trás e recomendei chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Ameniza os efeitos de exposição aos dementadores. E mais cem pontos por estar cuidando mais dos seus colegas que os monitores."

S & F

O ano começou com trezentos pontos para Gryffindor, cem para Hufflepuff e cem para Slytherin, por causa dos patronus de alguns alunos do terceiro ano. Mas isso não era o único motivo pelo qual os alunos gostavam do Professor Lupin. Ele era amável e competente, melhor que qualquer professor de Defesa de que os alunos se lembravam.

Ele até deu aulas especiais sobre o patronus para todos os alunos, com ajuda dos poucos que conseguiam fazer esse feitiço. Era difícil, mas muitos conseguiram e o exemplo dos colegas mais novos impelia os mais velhos. No final daquele ano, quase todos os alunos do segundo ano em diante saberiam produzir um patronus e metade dos alunos do terceiro ano em diante conseguiam fazer um corporal.

Sirius Black foi capturado, mas não pelos dementadores, aurores ou corpo docente. Harry e seus amigos prepararam uma armadilha no Halloween. Afinal, algo sempre acontecia nesse dia.

"Quem ficou com o Veritaserum?"

"Aqui, Harry."

"Obrigado, Fay. Sirius Black, você vai ser interrogado sob Veritasserum e pode abrir a boca por bem ou por mal."

"Por bem, filhote, por bem."

"Seu nome é Sirius Orion Black?"

"Sim, é."

"Você é meu padrinho?"

"Sim, com muito orgulho."

"Você era o guardião do segredo da casa em que meus pais moravam em Godric's Hollow?"

"Não."

"Quem era então?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Por isso você o matou?", preguntou Fay e logo murmurou desculpas para Harry.

"Eu não o matei, infelizmente."

O grupo se afastou e começou a sussurrar nervosamente. Eles não tinham planejado perguntas para essa situação.

"O que aconteceu entre você e Pettigrew naquela noite?"

"Eu o segui para me vingar pela traição dele, ele me viu, gritou que eu tinha traído James e Lily, cortou o dedo, lançou um bombarda no cano de gás, se transformou e fugiu pelos esgotos."

"Se transformou em quê?"

"Wormtail."

"O que é Wormtail?"

"A forma animagus dele, um rato."

"E por que você estava tentando invadir a torre?"

"Para matar o rato."

"Ele está lá?"

"Acho que sim, se não fugiu ainda."

"Por que você não fugiu de Azkaban antes?"

"Por que eu merecia estar lá. Foi minha ideia agir de isca e deixar o rato como guardião do segredo. Se eu fosse o guardião, James e Lily ainda estariam vivos."

"E por que você fugiu agora?"

"Eu vi o rato no jornal, com um menino da sua classe. Eu vou matar o rato e ele nunca mais vai fazer mal algum a você."

S & F

"E por que eu não iria aceitar a proposta de Sirius? Ele é meu guardião legal, é..."

"Existem proteções ligadas ao sangue da sua mãe, que só continuarão a existir enquanto você morar com sua tia."

"E?"

"Voldemort não se foi completamente, Harry, e você precisa dessa proteção para derrotá-lo."

"Ele não se foi completamente por que, Diretor?"

"Não tenho certeza, mas mesmo que tivesse, isso não seria um assunto para alguém da sua idade."

"Seu Comensal da Morte de Estimação não contou?"

"Eu não tenho nenhum desses, Harry. Duvido que eles seriam bons bichinhos de estimação."

"Pergunte a ele sobre a marca. Eu espero. Mas se voltar com ele, não vou dizer nada.", Harry esperou Dumbledore voltar do floo com uma expressão apalermada. "Horcruxes. Eu posso ser novo, mas sei agir e buscar ajuda."

"Harry, meu menino..."

"De onde o senhor tirou a ideia de que tem o direito de me chamar assim?"

"Eu agi para o bem de todos."

"Mentira. O senhor não age. Quirrel possuído por Voldemort, os ataques da Câmara, deixar Lockhart, o bolha, ser professor de Defesa. O senhor estava criando cordeiros de sacrifícios, mas nós nos recusamos a representar esse papel e nós, eu e meus amigos, todos da mesma idade, agimos. Tome vergonha na cara e se aposente. Passar bem."

"Eu sou tão terrível quanto ele me pintou, Fawkes?", o trinado melancólico fez o velho senhor chorar.

S & F - Prólogo

"Será que ele vem?"

"Harry não perderia seu casamento, Neville, fique tranquilo."

"Onde é mesmo que ele estava?"

"Irã. Acho."

"China."

"Harry! Ainda bem que você chegou!"

"Se eu não tivesse vindo, você esqueceria assim que olhasse para Daphne, tenho certeza."

"Ela vai estar ainda mais linda que o normal..."

"Viu, Justin? Não precisou nem olhar para ela, só pensar nela."

"E você, Harry? Nenhum romance em vista? Nenhuma bruxa exótica dos lugares que você visitou?"

"Eu tenho trauma de bruxas exóticas, lembra do quarto ano? E vocês dois, seus canalhas, pegaram as duas melhores garotas de Hogwarts!"

"Fay é inigualável, mas Susan é tão incrível quanto Daphne."

"Ah, o terceiro canalha. Meu colega Jake, foi amor à primeira vista e os dois doidos fugiram para Vegas. Ele está lá fora com ela."

"E minha cunhada é bonita, mas não bate bem."

"Eca! Como alguém pode gostar de Malfoy? Acho que vou virar um solteirão e paparicar seus filhos de vez em quando."

S & F

"Que bom que você pode vir, Harry!"

"Mas cheguei meio tarde para convencer você a fugir comigo, não é?"

"Bobo! Acho que sei como punir você por isso."

"Por não ter fugido com você? Ainda dá tempo... Ai! Neville, sua esposa me bateu!"

"Orla, querida, venha aqui. Esse é Harry Potter, Harry essa é Orla Quirke. Ela está muito interessada em seu trabalho de resgate de bruxos em países intolerantes."

S & F – Três anos depois

"E onde vocês vão passar a lua-de-mel, Harry?"

"Orla quer ir para a Itália, então vamos para a Itália. Mas por mim eu iria ficar por aqui mesmo, já passo a maior parte do tempo viajando."

FIM

N.A.: A mais curta de todas, Voldemort nem teve a chance de aparecer. Quase nem fiz o epílogo.

Cris, as histórias dele dão fantásticas, não são? Quanto aos pares que você sugeriu, eu não consigo escrever romance com Luna. Eu não consigo nem imaginá-la romanticamente com alguém, quem quer que seja. Tentei nesse em que o par romântico, mal é mencionado, mas não consegui.

Ginny está nos planos, mas deve demorar um pouco. Já Hermione, posso tentar, mas não sei se consigo escrevê-la bem. A única Hermione que eu tenho gostado ultimamente é a vista pelos olhos de David Gold.

A tradução está andando, mas só vou publicar quando a de The Rebel Snakes estiver pronta, mas prometo posts diários.


	5. Chapter 5

"Eu não vou usar essa varinha. Ela é irmã da que matou meus pais!"

"Sr. Potter, seja razoável. A varinha o escolheu!"

"Mas eu estou rejeitando ela! Se o senhor não quiser me vender uma varinha que não esteja ligada ao assassinato dos meus pais, eu vi outra loja de varinhas no caminho..."

"Mas o senhor já experimentou tantas! E nenhuma deu certo!"

"Talvez por que a sua medição tenha sido só para se mostrar. Se ela valeu para alguma coisa, por que demorou tanto?"

"Por que sua magia é muito peculiar! E azevinho é a madeira do seu aniversário no calendário celta!"

"Então encontre outras de azevinho, oras!"

"Essa é a única com pena de fênix! Com crina de unicórnio seria muito fraca e com corda de coração de dragão muito descontrolada!", a única reação que Ollivander recebeu foi que Harry cruzou os braços e fez uma expressão teimosa, que incluía um biquinho e teve que ceder. Depois de mais de uma dúzia de outras varinhas, ele pegou uma que deu certo."Fascinante! Espruce escolhe os ousados e com senso de humor. Ela requer mão firme, pois tem idéias próprias sobre magia, mas se o senhor a dominar, ela lhe será leal e produzirá magia extravagante. Como pena de fênix também é voluntariosa, o senhor terá um desafio e tanto pela frente."

E & F

"Eu contratei um tutor e treinei um pouco antes de vir para cá, por que minha varinha é muito voluntariosa e pode dar problemas se eu não manter uma mão firme."

"Sei."

"Ela solta faíscas de vez em quando, sem eu tocar nela. Quando um ruivo tentou sentar comigo no compartimento, ela fez isso e ele saiu correndo."

"Ela não fez nada conosco."

"Acho que ela aprova vocês."

"Alguém viu um sapo... Ah! Por que sua varinha está soltando faíscas?"

"Ela não gosta de você, acho. Ela é tem personalidade forte e opiniões decididas."

"Uau! Você estava dizendo a verdade."

"É claro que eu estava! E ela não reagiu com Neville também."

E & F

A varinha também não gostava dos Professores Snape e Quirrel, do rato de Ron Weasley, o tal garoto ruivo, de Cormac MacLeggan, um segundo anista em Gryffindor, de Draco Malfoy e seus capangas, de Pansy Parkinson, de quase todo o time de quadribol de Slytherin, exceto Adrian Pucey, que coincidentemente era o único que jogava limpo, e de vários colegas de várias casas e anos.

Ele teve um pouco de dificuldade nas aulas com varinha e muita dificuldade nas aulas com Poções. Pelo menos voar tinha sido fácil. E ele acabara como apanhador do time! E quando Malfoy tentou desafiá-lo para um duelo e saiu correndo das faíscas da varinha de Harry, a risada no Grande Salão foi geral.

E & F

"Professora Mcgonagall, você pode explicar para Harry que não tem nada de errado com meu rato?"

"E por que teria, Sr. Weasley?"

"Com licença, professora. Em primeiro lugar é um rato. Eles são sujos e espalham doenças. Em segundo lugar, minha varinha não gosta dele..."

"Sua varinha não gosta de ninguém!"

"Em terceiro lugar, ratos desse tipo vivem três ou quatro anos. Esse vive com os Weasleys há mais de dez anos."

"Sr. Weasley, por que não levamos o rato para o Professor Kettleburn analisar?"

E & F

"Albus, hoje de todos os dias você tinha que ter saído da escola!"

"O que foi Minerva? Alguém tentou roubar a pedra?"

"Pedra? Não, não, até tinha esquecido da pedra. Pobre Sirius, ele está na enfermaria agora com Harry."

"Sirius?"

"Ele é inocente, Pettigrew era Perebas, o rato dos Weasleys..."

E & F

"Eu não estava fazendo de propósito! Minha varinhas solta faíscas quando fica perto de algumas pessoas, a não ser que eu a esteja segurando bem firme. Não tem como eu segurar a varinha e escrever, ou preparar uma poção!"

"Esse moleque arrogante e insolente só quer saber de brincadeiras, como o pai e Black."

"Minha varinha provou estar certa sobre Pettigrew! Ela provavelmente estava tentando me alertar de algo sobre Malfoy, talvez ele estivesse tentando sabotar minha poção, ou algo assim."

"Não acuse..."

"Eu disse **talvez**. Ela não reagiu tão forte como com o rato ou nas aulas de Defesa..."

"Aulas de Defesa?"

"Ela sempre solta faíscas nessa aula, tenho que ficar segurando e copiar as notas depois. Detesto aquela aula, sempre saio com dor de cabeça, não sei se pelo esforço ou por causa do fedor da sala."

E & F

Segundo Madame Pomphrey, Harry não era o único a reclamar de dor de cabeça após as aulas de Defesa, mas era o que tinha mais problemas. O principal culpado era o cheiro da sala, mas o esforço feito para acompanhar o que o professor falava no meio de sua gagueira também deixava os alunos mal.

"E muitos também pedem uma poção calmante antes das aulas de Poções, pois seu Professor de Poções trata os alunos com tanto desprezo e malícia que..."

"Severus tem minha plena confiança, Poppy."

"Então talvez não devamos confiar em você!"

"Poppy!"

"Eu sempre o respeitei muito Albus e sei que Severus é muito talentoso. Mas eu vejo o mal que ele faz ao alunos diariamente. E não é só o fato dele ser mal-educado e grosseiro com os alunos. A quantidade de acidentes por aula é mais do que o triplo do que era com Horace! E sei que você nunca fez nada quanto a isso, apesar das reclamações dos alunos."

"Poppy, Severus é..."

"Um péssimo professor e péssimo Chefe de Casa também! Eu tenho que atender mais alunos azarados por Slytherins, que não recebem punição alguma por causa dele, do que

com Horace no auge da guerra! Fora os que eu tenho que atender com as mãos esfoladas por serem obrigados a limpar caldeirões sem proteção alguma por que revidaram uma azaração, se defenderam, respiraram muito alto ou sabe-se mais o que ele inventa."

"Poppy, por favor..."

"Não. Se você não vai fazer nada quanto a ele, pelo menos me poupe de suas desculpas esfarrapadas, platitudes e discursos bonitos e vazios."

Dumbledore saiu e foi reclamar com Minerva, que concordou com com tudo o que Poppy falou e ainda reclamou de que el não permitia que ela fizesse nada em relação ao assunto.

A conversa com Flitiwick não foi muito diferente, mas talvez até pior, já que ele soube que a recomendação dele para os Ravenclaws era evitar os Slytherins hostis, ter cautela com os amistosos, fazer parte de um dos grupos de estudos sobre Poções e, para os que querem se aprofundar no assunto, procurar um tutor fora de Hogwarts.

Severus era assim tão terrível? E Quirinus?

E & F

"Por causa das reclamações de Poppy, Minerva e Filiuseu tive que investigar suas classes, Severus."

"Eles não deveriam se meter na minha maneira de ensinar. Eu não me meto na deles."

"Eu vou mantê-lo em Hogwarts como meu aprendiz. Mas não posso permitir que você continue em contato com os alunos."

E & F

Voldemort não reagiu bem ao ser demitido como Professor de Defesa e houve um duelo épico entre ele e Dumbledore nos corredores da escola. Ron Weasley foi pego por uma maldição perdida de Voldemort e morreu.

Dumbledore aprendeu finalmente a ouvir os outros e a procurar ajuda. Os Flamels vieram para ajudar durante aquele ano e uma equipe de desamaldiçoadores foi contratada para resolver o problema da posição de professor de Defesa.

E & F – 2º ano

O segundo ano da escola foi tranquilo. Os Weasleys estavam quietos, até os gêmeos. Uma das poucas ocasiões em que Ginny Weasley falou em público além do essencial, foi para acusar Harry da morte de seu irmão.

"Eu sinto muito pela morte de seu irmão, mas você está me confundindo com os personagens das histórias do livro. Eu era praticamente um nascido muggle, nunca tinha visto um nundu ou um dragão, nem sabia que eles existiam. Eu não sou um herói, eu sou só um estudante como os outros. Como o seu irmão era. E eu nem estava por perto, eu estava na biblioteca estudando."

"Mas os livros..."

"São só mentiras, historinhas de faz de conta."

E & F – 3º ano

Harry agora iria enfrentar o maior desafio de toda sua vida. Convidar a garota de que gostava para ir para Hogsmeade.

"Susan...", justo agora sua voz tinha que sair fina daquele jeito!

"O que foi Harry?"

"Hã, que livro extra você está usando para a tarefa de Poções?"

E & F

"E então, filhote?"

"Na hora em que fui falar com ela minha voz saiu fina! Eu não podia convidá-la para sair com aquela voz!"

"Ah! Essa é uma das coisas de que eu não sinto falta dessa época. As outras são o cheiro do corpo e morar com meus pais."

E & F

"Zachary Smith? Ela já tinha um encontro com Zachary Smith?"

"Isso mesmo, Harry."

"Acho que não gosto mais dela."

"Vai desistir só por que outro cara chegou antes?"

"Não é isso. Honestamente, o que uma garota tem na cabeça para aceitar um encontro com aquele idiota?"

E & F

Harry começou lentamente a planejar o próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade e quem ele iria convidar. A decisão foi coisa de momento. Ele viu Darco Malfoy tentando convidar Lilith Moon para Hogsmeade e a resposta dela foi uma série de azarações nele e em seus capangas. Depois de vê-la transformar Malfoy em um palhaço, literalmente, ele não teve dúvidas.

"Isso foi incrível!"

"Obrigada, Harry."

"Você gostaria de ir para Hogsmeade comigo? Em um encontro?"

"Você está me perguntando isso mesmo depois do que eu fiz com Malfoy?"

"Eu sei que você é bonita, inteligente e legal. Mas isso mostrou que você também é forte, decidida, engraçada e...", ele não pode continuar por que ela o beijou.

"E?"

"E seu beijo é fantástico."

"Não era isso que você ia falar."

"Eu estou surpreso de que eu estou conseguindo falar."

E & F – quarto ano

O namoro de Harry e Lilith ia de vento em polpa. Eles se divertiram muito no final da Copa do Mundo e ele nem foi afetado pelas veelas.

Mas pouco antes do final das férias, um assunto feio e desagradável, mas extremamente importante, surgiu.

"Filhote, você sabe que eu estava tomando minhas providências quanto a minha ex-prima Bellatrix, certo?"

"Certo, mas não me chame de filhote, seu vira-lata!", provavelmente Sirius pararia, se Harry não se importasse tanto. Mas ao invés de começar a brincar como de costume, ele continuou o assunto.

"Eu visitei o cofre para ver se queria algum objeto como compensação pela quebra de contrato deles, ou se eu iria querer só dinheiro. E encontrei algo horrível."

"Um espelho?", brincou.

"Infelizmente, isso não é para brincadeiras. Um objeto roubado, ligado a um assassinato covarde, mas não é isso o que me assustou, com meu histórico familiar. Esse objeto estava compurscado com uma magia tão imunda que nem minha família usaria."

"Sirius, você está me assustando."

"Eu imagino que esteja, mas aquilo foi... Você sabe da história de Helga Hufflepuff, certo?"

"Sei."

"Você sabe sobre a Taça dela?"

"A Taça da Tolerância, se duas pessoas bebessem dela iriam enxergar o ponto de vista um do outro."

"Ele arrancou um pedaço de sua alma asquerosa e a pôs naquela taça. Por isso ele não morreu quando devia e agora é um espírito que está sabe-se lá onde. Mas os globins tem meios para lidar com isso, não é de todo incomum encontrarem tesouros conspurcados."

"Kreacher."

"O que mestres querem?"

"Voldemort deu algo para alguém dessa casa guardar? Sirius encontrou no cofre de Bellatrix um objeto muito importante, poluído e estragado pela magia dele."

"Não. Mas Kreacher sabe onde tem dois."

"E onde eles estão?"

"Um com o marido da doce Mestra Narcisa e um na casa da cidade que Kreacher não consegue destruir. Mas Kreacher prometeu não contar a história para ninguém da família."

E & F

"Seu elfo me trouxe o diário e ele foi destruído. O medalhão de Slytherin foi mandado para Gringotts. Nicholas e Perenelle criaram um monitor que permite que nós saibamos quantas horcruxes dele ainda existem e se estamos próximos de uma delas."

"E onde vamos procurá-las?"

"Na antiga cabana onde a mãe dele vivia e aqui em Hogwarts, por enquanto."

"Quantas?"

"Existem três horcruxes atualmente, mais o pedaço d'alma vagando por aí."

E & F

"Eu vou escrever para o Profeta sugerindo a demissão de Fudge e de Dumbledore. De todos os cargos!"

"Harry, não é para tanto..."

"Não é para tanto? Não é para tanto? Um ano inteiro sem quadribol!"

Harry e os gêmeos, que estavam finalmente se recuperando do trauma da morte do irmão, atormentaram todo o corpo docente com suas brincadeiras como vingança por não terem quadribol.

Em uma das poucas ocasiões em que eles foram pegos, Harry argumentou que a culpa das brincadeiras, do aumento de casais pegos namorando em armários, salas abandonadas e lugares do gênero, e das brigas nos corredores eram dos próprios professores, que cancelaram o campeonato de quadribol e só deixaram um torneio bobo no lugar, já que o campeonato era um lugar onde toda a escola podia exercitar sua rivalidade de forma saudável e relaxar as tensões.

Isso não os livrou da detenção, mas fez com que os Professores combinassem de tentar outro tipo de competição intercasas no ano seguinte para ver se faria o efeito contrário. E nunca mais cancelar o torneio de quadribol.

E & F

"Com licença, posso falar com você. É importante, garanto que não é tietagem."

"Tudo bem.", Krum foi com a menina alguns passos adiante e conversou com ela sob os olhares curiosos de vários colegas, que não os ouviam graças a um encanto de privacidade.

Ele se recusou a contar sobre o que eles conversaram, mas parece ter ficado com um péssimo humor após a conversa.

E & F

"Eu gostaria de agradecer de novo pela dica."

"Nós não poderíamos permitir que vocês fossem para a prova sem saber, não seria certo. Não precisa me agradecer."

"E eu gostaria também de ter a honra de escoltá-la no baile de Yule."

"Baile? Eu fico honrada, mas se tiver um baile, eu vou com meu namorado."

"Namorado? Seu namorado provavelmente ficaria feliz de compartilhá-la com O Vikto Krum."

"Diretor Karkaroff!"

"Nosso Viktor aqui é uma celebridade. Você deveria, se seu namorado não quiser compartilhar, largá-lo e ficar com Krum."

"Ei! Desculpe o atraso, amor. Hã, o que está acontecendo?"

Karkaroff ficou pálido e saiu correndo. Viktor pediu desculpas e explicou a situação. Assim que parou de rir, o que levou vários minutos.

"Se você quiser uma acompanhante legal e que não fique deslumbrada por estar saindo com uma celebridade e um campeão, eu posso dar uma sugestão."

E & P

Naquele momento no lago, Viktor Krum não estava muito feliz com seu novo amigo Harry Potter. Afinal, se ele não o tivesse apresentado para a Daphne Greengrass, ela não estaria desacordada flutuando no lago, linda como sempre e frágil como nunca.

E & P – depois de Hogwarts

Harry e Lilith tinham acado de terminar o piquenique e ela estava deitada com a cabeça no colo dele, preguiçando no calor da tarde de primavera.

"Eu te amo, Lilith."

"Eu sei. E eu também te amo."

"Eu amo o jeito como você escreve, sua letra é sofisticada sem ser rebuscada. Eu amo como seu cabelo balança quando você se mexe. Eu amo o jeito como você pode estar toda doce e terna em um momento e poderosa e perigosa no próximo. Eu amo sua risada quando você apronta comigo. E amo sua risada quando eu apronto com você e o jeito como você promete vingança e cumpre. Eu amo o jeito como você se espreguiça. Eu amo a cara que você faz quando tenta cozinhar e como você insiste, mesmo quando todos sabem que vai ser um desastre, inclusive você. Eu amo você e quero passar minha vida inteira com você. Lilith, você aceita se casar comigo?"

E & P

"Os pombinhos voltaram da lua-de-mel!"

"Ei, Sirius! Ei, Em! Ei, Reg! Sentiu minha falta, garotão.", Sirius havia se casado com Emmeline Vance quando Harry estava no sexto ano e eles tinham um filhinho de quatro anos, Regulus James, que era afilhado de Harry. Mas antes que eles pudessem matar as saudades, Dumbledore entrou.

"Harry, meu rapaz, infelizmente trago más notícias. Voldemort voltou."

"Como?"

"É uma longa história. Vamos tomar um chá enquanto eu explico.", primeiro Dumbledore explicou sobre quem era Barty Crouch Jr e como o pai o mandara para Azkaban. Depois sobre como ele retirara o filho da prisão, a pedido de sua mãe moribunda, que trocara de lugar com ele, e como ele foi mantido prisioneiro em sua casa, até que fugiu durante a Copa de Quadribol de 1994. "Barty pediu demissão e foi viajar pelo mundo, acreditamos que em busca do filho. Voldemort o usou para reconstruir seu corpo."

"Estamos em guerra."

"Estamos, infelizmente."

E & P

Como eles estavam se preparando há anos para a volta de Voldemort, a guerra não foi um desastre completo como da outra vez. Amélia Bones substituíra Fudge no Ministério e transformara honestidade, trabalho duro e competência no novo padrão para os funcionários, substituindo corrupção, descaso e nepotismo.

Sirius havia praticamente neutralizado Lucius Malfoy executando as penalidades do contrato de casamento dele e de Narcisa. Cygnus Black detestava a idéia de não ter descendentes homens e colocou no contrato de casamento das filhas que elas deveriam produzir ao menos dois filhos em dez anos. Ao executar as penalidades do contrato pelo descumprimento dessa cláusula, a fortuna de Malfoy foi muito reduzida e com ela seu poder político. Até a grandiosa mansão onde eles moravam era emprestada dos Black e teve que ser devolvida. Além disso, ele e Emmeline haviam influenciado as leis do Wizengamot para estarem preparados para a volta do cara-de-cobra.

E & P

Não foi uma guerra tão longa quanto a primeira, mas foi sangrenta. Muitos ataques a lugares muggles indefesos, como hospitais, orfanatos e escolas, antes de se pensar em uma tática para impedir isso, por exemplo.

Entre os bruxos, da família Weasley só sobraram Bill, com a esposa Fleur, e os gêmeos, que ficaram viúvos, pois Angelina e Alicia morreram em um ataque a St. Mungos. Sirius se tornou o último dos Marauders, pois tanto o traidor quanto Remus Lupin morreram. A esposa de Remus, Nymphadora Tonks em solteira, morreu assim como seus pais, Ted e Andrômeda. Ted Lupin, que tinha a mesma idade que Reg, seria criado por Sirius.

Mas a morte que mais mexeu com Harry foi a de Neville Longbottom, seu melhor amigo. Ele fora morto por Voldemort, mas antes conseguira ser vingar dos três Lestranges e de Crouch Junior e também destruir a última Horcrux, Nagini.

Talvez fosse o ódio gerado por essa perda que tenha dado forças a Harry para continuar aquela batalha ao invés de se retirar, cuidar de seus ferimentos e recomeçar outro dia. Um simples _Bombarda_ no peito acabou com Voldemort e enfraqueceu os Comensais da Morte, que se dispersaram na hora e foram perseguidos e condenados por seus crimes até o último deles.

FIM

N.A.: Varinha sentido de aranha! Essa foi divertida, mas algumas simplesmente não fluem. Acho que nem vou escrever sobre a de carvalho, a não ser que eu encontre algo uma idéia bem mirabolante.

Para ter uma ideia da aparência de Lilith, ela é do tipo da AnnaSophia Robben em The Carries Diaries, com aquele lindo e enorme cabelo loiro cacheado e olhos verde-azulados. Ou azul-esverdeados.

Exatamente agora, eu estou me odiando por ter matado Neville.


End file.
